Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida
by Ayde
Summary: El dolor aún corre por el corazon de Inuyasha y Kagome aún no puede revelarle la verdad de su partida, más sin embargo el sentimiento es mutuo y ni el tiempo logró borrar su partida...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1.-

-Remembranzas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ja, ja, ja, a que no me atrapas!-

Un pequeño de cabello negro corría por el enorme jardín de la mansión que visitaba. Corría por entre los arbustos tratando de esconderse de su compañera de juegos que corría tras él tratando de alcanzarlo pero sin éxito, ya que él le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-Vamos, eres muy lenta!- Miraba hacía atrás divertido, sabía que no lo podría alcanzar, así que se sintió orgulloso y sonrió victorioso. En su carrera la voz imponente de un hombre lo distrajo de su aparente victoria.

La curiosidad de un niño de 8 años es enorme y en él no fue la excepción, así que se escondió detrás de un enorme arbusto, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir su pequeño cuerpo, se abrió paso entre las ramas para poder observar a quien captaron su atención.

Se sorprendió al ver al amigo de su padre, Naraku, quien era el dueño de la mansión en la que estaba. Era un hombre alto y de mirada fría, siempre que lo veía le causaba un poco de escalofríos. Su cabello café oscuro le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, por algo, esa característica le resultaba admirable, tal vez por que su padre lo llevaba igual que él, solo que un poco más largo. Su inocente conclusión fue que todos los hombres importantes usaban el cabello largo, he ahí su decisión de no cortárselo nunca, quería llegar a ser tan importante como su padre y tal vez así lo lograría. Al lado de aquel hombre, una niña que aparentaba unos 11 años sollozaba. La presencia de la niña le sorprendió ya que él no la había visto antes, notó que tenía el mismo color de cabello que el de Naraku. Sus dudas crecieron más, él no había dicho que tuviera una hija.

-Te lo advierto niña, donde esta?- La dureza en sus palabras provocaban un estremecimiento involuntario en ambos niños.

-Ya le dije que no lo sé!- La niña de ojos rojos mostraba el miedo en su mirada, que sentía hacía el hombre frente a ella que la acusaba.

-No te hagas la tonta, vi perfectamente que la tomaste y corriste hasta aquí-

-Pero… no la tengo…- Sus ojos cristalizados estaban a punto de desbordarse.

El pequeño que estaba escondido entre los arbustos, estaba tan metido en la conversación que no se dio cuenta de que su compañera ya lo había alcanzado.

-Inuyasha!-

El grito sorprendió tanto al mismísimo Inuyasha como a Naraku y la pequeña que aprovechando la distracción corrió hacía el interior de la mansión.

-Quien demonios…- Arrugó el ceño mostrando su enfado, mientras daba unos pasos.

Al ver que se acercaba, Inuyasha sintió temor, pero no por él, si no por su amiga, la cara que Naraku acababa de mostrarle le aseguraba que si la encontraba no sería para tratarla bien, sino para tratarla como a la otra niña. "Kagome" Pensando en ella se alejo antes de que Naraku lo descubriera, tenía que encontrar a Kagome.

No muy lejos de ahí una pequeña de unos 6 años buscaba a su amigo.

-Inuyasha, donde estas!- Gritaba la niña adentrándose entre los arbustos.

Escuchaba los gritos de su amiga cada vez más cercas, sus ojos la buscaban desesperados, mientras oía los grandes pasos del mayor que los buscaba.

Los grandes arbustos impedían que el hombre encontrará la pequeña que había escuchado, tal vez esa niña había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba y si era así, haría todo por quitárselo.

Con temor observó como Naraku estaba tan cercas de Kagome aún sin verla y ella como se había parado al verlo, rápido tomó a su amiga de la mano y se tiraron los dos hacía n lado donde los arbustos se hacían más estrechos y eran más altos, logrando esconderse entre las raíces sin ningún problema.

La niña se hallaba bastante confundida por la actitud de su amigo.

-Inu…- Pero una mano tapo su boca impidiéndole terminar.

-Shhh…- Fue lo único que escucho ya que después de eso Inuyasha la acercó a su pecho abrazándola protectoramente. Su mano acariciaba su espalda tranquilizándola y la otra en su nuca apretándola levemente.

Inuyasha observó temeroso como Naraku caminaba alrededor de ellos como si ya los hubiera descubierto. Pensaba que tal vez él ya sabía que estaban ahí y que estaba esperado a que salieran por ellos mismos. Cuando su mente contemplo el salir de su escondite y afrontar la situación se sorprendió cuando lo vio retirarse de ahí. Sonrió al verlo alejarse de ellos, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al oír a su protegida sollozando.

-Que te pasa Kagome?- Preocupado por ella, levantó su mirada para verla a los ojos.

La pequeña trataba de no llorar y así explicarle a su amigo. –Es que… tuve mucho miedo…-

-No seas tonta Kagome, yo siempre te protejo de los peligros!- Le grito inconscientemente tratando de hacer que no llorará más.

-No me digas tonta!- Igualando su tono de voz, pero quebrándosele y llorando abiertamente.

Inuyasha la miraba atónito. Nunca le ha gustado ver llorar a alguna mujer, mucho menos a su Kagome, porque así era como él la llamaba secretamente, ya que esa niña llorona siempre había estado a su lado, incluso sin que él se lo pidiera, por que confiaba en él ciegamente. Se sintió culpable por hacerla llorar y la estrecho en sus brazos nuevamente consolándola.

-Perdóname Kagome…-

Bajo su vista sintiéndose avergonzado por hacerla llorar y entonces, ahí, entre la tierra vio algo que brillaba. La agarro con su mano sin romper su abrazo con kagome, para luego guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Por que… nos escondimos Inuyasha?- Preguntó la niña ya más calmada y mirándolo a los ojos.

Inuyasha sonrió, no quería verla llorar más, así que sacó de su bolsa el tesoro que había encontrado y se lo mostró a Kagome.

-Mira Kagome-

La pequeña lo observó asombrada. –Que es?- Olvidándose de las lagrimas y mirando intrigada aquella hermosa piedra.

-Es mi tesoro, no quería que nadie la viera así que… por eso nos escondimos-

Inuyasha miraba la piedra color violeta entre sus manos, en realidad era bellísima; de pronto se le ocurrió algo. Si le daba la piedra a Kagome ella se sentiría mejor, además de que olvidaría que la había hecho llorar.

-Kagome… te la regalo- Ofreciéndole la piedra a su amiga quien al escuchar esto sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron más.

-Que!- Lo miró esperando algún comentario que lo hiciera arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero al no oír nada lo miro de intensamente y de una manera especia que hizo sonrojar a Inuyasha.

-La quieres si o no?- Le reprocho escudándose en su famosa aptitud, ocultando el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

Kagome sonrió al oír el comentario de Inuyasha. Sabía que ese tipo de reproches solo lo hacía cuando se sentía intimidado así que tomó la piedra. Al tenerla en sus manos la piedra brillo y cambio de color violeta a un rosa resplandeciente.

-No sabía que era mágica- Sentencio Inuyasha asombrado, pero feliz al ver a Kagome, su Kagome, contenta y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Miraba por los ventanales del edificio, todas aquellas lucecitas que iluminaban Tokio y que, desde la oficina de Taisho Company se podían observar sin ningún problema ya que el edificio Taisho era uno de los más imponentes de Tokio. Un joven perdía su vista ambarina en una de las tantas luces de la ciudad. La luna iluminaba la oficina, la que indicaba que de nuevo era la noche él que lo acompañaba en sus recuerdos.

-Quien… iba a decir… que quien debió protegerse… era yo, pero… de ti-

Se dirigió a su escritorio donde una botella de vino junto con una copa a la mitad lo esperaba. Le dio un trago bebiéndose todo el contenido para luego llenarla otra vez. El alcohol nunca había sido su mejor amigo, pero en ocasiones lo hacían olvidar y eso era lo que necesitaba hacer.

Subió su copa a la altura de su cara en señal de brindis. –Por ti…-

Al tratar de tomársela cayó hacia atrás por la inclinación que había echo, dejándolo en el suelo y riendo abiertamente reaccionando a los efectos del alcohol.

La luz del despacho lo hizo cerrar los ojos que empezaban a molestarlo. Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.

El joven de cabello café oscuro que estaba parado en la puerta, recorría con la mirada la oficina. Se detuvo al encontrar lo que buscaba a un lado del escritorio, en el suelo.

-Inuyasha…- Camino hasta el ayudándolo a levantarse. - Has bebido? Pero que te pasa?- Le preguntó decepcionado.

-Miroku… que haces aquí?-

-Que, que hago aquí? Bueno, te llamé como unas diez veces y no contestabas, Eri me dijo que cuando salió, aun no salías de tu oficina, así que supuse que aquí estabas-

Inuyasha trataba de alejarse de Miroku quien se empeñaba en sentarlo en la silla, tomando la botella de vino. –No necesito de tu ayuda, Miroku-

Miroku negaba con la cabeza. Era increíble lo terco que llegaba a ser su amigo. Le arrebató la botella y la guardo en la vitrina mientras Inuyasha se bebía la copa que había llenado minutos antes. –Y por fin, me dirás el nombre de la mujer que te tiene así?-

-Ya te dije que no es una mujer! Oye donde esta el vino?- Buscándolo con la mirada.

-Vamos Inuyasha- Tomó la mano de Inuyasha y la puso alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar y salir de la oficina. –Bueno, al menos como es ella?-

-Por que crees que tiene que ser una mujer!- Aún tambaleándose, su carácter era el mismo.

-Por que es por lo único que te emborracharías…- Sonriendo irónicamente

-Yo no… me emborracho por ella… no quiero volver a verla! No quiero ver… de nuevo sus… hermosos ojos color chocolate… ni oler… su dulce perfume…- Al fin se había entregado completamente al alcohol.

-Y dices que no te trae así?- Mirándolo sarcásticamente.

-Oye Miroku… te quiero mucho-

-Oh, de verdad?- Ahora si que tendría con que molestar a su amigo por un largo tiempo.

Continuará…

Hola! Bueno, este es mi segundo fic que hago, espero y les guste. Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a mi amiga Jenny "Inumoonhp05" muchas gracias amiga sin ti no lo hubiera hecho posible!

Besos y cuídense.

&& Ayde &&


	2. Una agradable noticia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2.-

-Una agradable noticia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un inmenso dolor de cabeza al abrir los ojos por la "mañana" no es algo que disfrutaba mucho, sumándole el dolor en el cuerpo por la mala posición en la que durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana. –Ay… mi cabeza va a explotar…-

-Vaya, ya despertaste- Corrió las cortinas de la habitación para que la luz del día iluminará el lugar.

-Miroku, no hagas eso!- Con sus manos tapa sus ojos. –Dime, por que estoy en el suelo?- Con un poco de dificultad se levanta y se sienta en la cama.

-Por que así lo quisiste tú- Recogió las sabanas que estaban en el suelo, para guardarlas en el closet. Tomó el café que había dejado en el buró de noche y se lo dió.

-Feh! Y por que querría yo eso!- bebió un gran sorbo de café para tratar de bajar la resaca que lo estaba matando.

-Pues cuando llegamos preferiste el suelo que la cama-

-… bueno, por algo debió de haber sido- Cerro los ojos tratando de recordar algo y se vio así mismo llegando con Miroku al departamento.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir la puerta y sosteniendo a Inuyasha que se tambaleaba, Miroku luchaba por entrar, ya que el escándalo que su amigo hacía sin duda despertaría a sus vecinos.

Llegó con él hasta su cama para así dejarlo descansar, pero su amigo no compartía la misma idea.

-Vamos Miroku, aun… es temprano- Se levantó como pudo de la cama y se mantuvo de pie.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, pero ya es suficiente- Apago la luz y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Tal vez la oscuridad lo ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Inuyasha vio como se cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo y en completa oscuridad. Miro la cama derrotado. Los rayos que se infiltraban por la ventana producto de la resplandeciente luna iluminaban su cama. Cerró sus ojos un poco, tratando de mitigar un poco el ardor en ellos y al abrirlos se encontró con la figura de una joven de aparentemente unos 16 años quizás, sonriéndole de una manera especial, de una forma que el conocía perfectamente.

-K…Kagome?- Vio como la joven extendía su mano para tocarlo.

-Inuyasha…-

Estiró su mano tratando de tocarla. Cuando casi hacía contacto con su piel, la figura femenina se desvaneció. Se quedó inmutado por varios minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado.

-Te… desvaneciste…- Lo que era un hilo de voz, fue cambiando junto con su expresión, que de total confusión pasó a una de completa ira.

-Te fuiste, como siempre lo hiciste!- Corrió las cortinas para impedir que la luna siguiera iluminando su cama.

-No te necesito, vete! Vete como siempre lo has hecho…- En su zarandeo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se acurrucó en la pared doblando sus piernas abrazándolas y comenzó a sollozar. –Kagome… mi Kagome…-

-Oye Inuyasha-

-Eh?- Salió de su trance un poco triste. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo, aún siguiera doliéndole en el alma su ausencia. Y es que no era que no supiera beber, si no que, era esta fecha la causante de perderse en el alcohol. Por que en ese día, hace más de 6 años, había muerto toda esperanza de felicidad, cuando al despertar en la mañana, se dio cuanta de que el amor de su vida, con quien había pasado la noche, ya no estaba.

-Piensas darte una vuelta por la oficina?- Preguntó su amigo con visible seriedad.

-Si, solo dame unos minutos- Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida.

Miroku solo lo observaba en silencio. Le dolía verlo así, pero él no podía hacer nada ya que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la mujer que lo traía así y si le preguntaba no ganaría nada más que insultos por parte de Inuyasha.

Una joven de cabello color negro azabache y largo hasta la cintura, limpiaba la cocina animadamente.

-Kagome estas muy contenta-

-Por supuesto mamá, por fin regresamos a Tokio y lo que es mejor aún, a nuestra casa-

El templo Higurashi tenía más de 10 años abandonado, los muebles cubiertos con sabanas y los pisos llenos de polvo se habían esfumado, ya que la familia Higurashi volvía después de tantos años de ausencia. Todos limpiaban con mucho entusiasmo, la sensación de estar de nuevo en casa era la más placentera, lo que hacía esforzarse más en su trabajo.

Kagome recogía algo de basura que se había acumulado alrededor del majestuoso árbol que embellecía el templo, el árbol sagrado.

El árbol sagrado, seguía igual a como ella lo recordaba, excepto por la pocas hojas que vestía, en esta época que vivían. Pronto se vería desnudo pues el otoño se acercaba a su fin.

-El árbol sagrado…- Tocó el tronco recordando bellos momentos vividos en su niñez, sin evitarlo, recordando a su inolvidable amor.

En unas de las ramas del árbol sagrado una pequeña lloraba aferrándose al tronco. –Tengo… miedo…- Cerraba sus ojos, esperando a que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia y saliera a buscarla para que la ayudasen a bajar.

-Kagome?-

Oyó que alguien la llamaba desde el suelo que anhelaba pisar, y esa voz inconfundible la hizo abrir los ojos para ver el rostro de su mejor amigo. –Inuyasha!-

-Pero que haces ahí?- Le preguntó el pequeño desde el suelo, no podía evitar sentir un hormigueo al ver a Kagome allá arriba, era muy pequeña y si daba algún mal paso, sin duda se lastimaría. –Baja ya!- Le ordenó.

-No puedo… tengo miedo…- Aún aferrada al árbol.

Inuyasha se comenzaba a desesperar. –Kagome, tan solo baja por donde subiste-

-No puedo… Inuyasha tengo mucho miedo…- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, haciendo su vista borrosa. Cerró sus ojos imaginando que alas le salían por la espalda y así podría bajar sin ningún problema

Se asusto un poco al sentir en su hombro una mano haciéndola voltear sorprendiéndose de lo que veía.

-Inu… yasha…-

El pequeño le dedicaba una de sus mejores sonrisas. –Tranquila Kagome, ya estoy contigo-

Kagome sonrió de igual manera y cerró sus ojos; fue acercándose poco a poco a Inuyasha hasta tocar sus labios y depositar en ellos un pequeño beso bastante inocente. Inuyasha se sonrojo ante el inesperado gesto de Kagome.

-Que… fue eso?- Preguntó perturbado.

Kagome sonrió. –Eres mi príncipe y las princesas le dan un beso a su príncipe cuando las salva de un peligro, por que son muy valientes-

Sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar aquella escena. Su primer beso. Producto de tantas historias de princesas que leía en cuentos o veía en la televisión. Pero incluso hasta ahora, no se arrepentía de su acción. Es uno de los recuerdos que guardaba su mente con ternura. Ése como tantos otros.

-Mi príncipe…- Sonrió mirando la rama en la que años atrás había sido el testigo de ese beso tan sincero y osado de la que había sido ella la de la iniciativa y que jamás olvidaría.

-Hija!-

La voz de su madre llamándola la sacó de sus recuerdos. –Si, mamá?-

-Hija, es Sesshomaru al teléfono!-

Corrió ta pronto oyó el nombre de quien la esperaba en el teléfono. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, así como sus piernas acortando la distancia que la separaba del auricular.

Llegó a él un poco agitada. –Hola… Sesshomaru?- Preguntó aún nerviosa. Había esperado esa llamada por horas impaciente.

-Kagome…- La voz pausada del hombre la hizo temblar.

-Sesshomaru, todo esta bien?-

-Kagome… no te preocupes, puedes estar tranquila. En estos momentos él esta en América-

Las palabras que le decía le habían devuelto el alma al cuerpo. Por fin tendrían un poco de paz, después de tanto tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Sessh…- Como le estaba agradecida, él siempre vio por su seguridad y la de su familia.

-Tengo que colgar, después te marco- Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de oír el conocido tono que indicaba que, él ya no estaba del otro lado.

A pesar del modo frío con que Sesshomaru trataba a Kagome, ella sentía por él un inmenso cariño y agradecimiento ya que él siempre estuvo al pendiente de Kagome y su familia en los momentos más difíciles. Pero ahora, ahora podría decirse que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle y ella, empezar a vivirla.

-Que te dijo Sesshomaru?- Su madre terminaba de acomodar la despensa en la alacena.

-Creo… que estaremos bien mamá, esta lejos de aquí… en América-

-Oh, Kagome…- Su madre la abrazó feliz. Sería una nueva vida.

Continuara…

Hola! Mi primer fic de Inuyasha. Dudas o sugerencias ya saben como hacerlas, por mi mail o dejándome review. Solo es dar un clik en go y ya.

Saludos a las personas que me dejaron review

**Libi**

**Rosetteluna**

**Minue**

**Monica**

Besos y cuídense.

&& Ayde &&


	3. Tu insistente recuerdo

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko. Que más quisiera que ser la dueña de Inuyasha, pero en fin, no todo se tiene en esta vida.

En este capi va a haber un poco de Lemon así que yo cumplo por advertir, los menores de edad leen bajo su propio riesgo. Aunque es un poco leve.

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 3.-

-Tu insistente recuerdo**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sol estaba por terminar su trabajo, pronto se escondería detrás de las montañas para dar paso a las estrellas y a la luna e iluminar de nuevo a Tokio.

Una vez más, un joven de mirada azul insistía en aquella oficina, donde una bella joven trabajaba como asistente.

-Por favor Sango, solo un café-

-Ya le dije que no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con mi vida privada-

-Pero solo será un pequeño café-

-Ya le dije señor Seinji, que no. Además estoy en horas de trabajo, si me sorprende el señor Taisho me reprenderá-

Al no hacer ceder a la chica, suspiro derrotado. Como le estaba costando invitar a la señorita Sango a salir. Había salido con bastantes mujeres en el pasado, era verdad, no por nada se había ganado el titulo de mujeriego en la empresa. Pero al toparse con esa joven de ojos cafés, sus expectativas cambiaron y ahora lo único que le importaba era conquistarla, por que él sabía; no era como las demás mujeres.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_Reprimido por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_And if you have to leave_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_Por que tu presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_Y no me dejará solo_

Entró a la oficina donde encontró a su amigo en su silla detrás del escritorio con las manos en la cabeza y su mirada situada en el techo.

-Crees que necesitas más iluminación?- Su humor humorístico era costumbre de él.

-Miroku no estoy para juegos. Mejor dime, que harás esta noche?-

-Mm… pues no lo sé-

-Je, no me digas que Sango volvió a rechazarte?- Se irguió en su asiento para admirar más la expresión de Miroku.

-En verdad, esa mujer es difícil- Afirmo pesadamente.

-Es lista- Aseveró Inuyasha. –Sabe quien eres y como eres…-

-No, si lo supiera ya hubiera aceptado mis invitaciones-

-Miroku, no tienes remedio- Se levantó y tomó su saco. –Bueno, te dejo ya que YO si tengo planes-

-Planes? Oye Inuyasha espera!- Salió tras él encontrándolo dándole instrucciones a Sango, su asistente.

-Sango, si quieres puedes irte ya- Peleaba tratando de anudar el nudo de su corbata.

-Gracias señor Taisho, tenía que ver a mi prima dentro de 15 minutos-

Inuyasha volteo a verla un poco asombrado. –Sango, te he dicho que si tienes que salir antes tan solo avísame-

-No quería molestarlo- Se excuso guardando sus cosas para irse enseguida, ya que faltaban 10 minutos para la hora acordada.

Inuyasha miraba divertido a Miroku quien no dejaba de ver embelesado a Sango, Sintió un poco de lastima que ella no aceptará las invitaciones de su amigo que, aparentemente eran sinceras, así que decidió ayudarlo un poco, después de todo a él no lo desairaría.

-Oye Sango, creo que ya se te hizo tarde, podemos llevarte-

Tanto Miroku como Sango miraron sorprendidos a Inuyasha quien estaba de lo más sereno tratando de hacer el nudo de la corbata.

-Oh no, no quisiera desviarlos señor Taisho, no quisiera molestarlo-

-Vamos Sango, ese no es problema que dices?-

Sango se quedo pensando. Era su jefe, quizás al decirle que no, tomaría su respuesta mal, y se comportaría frío con ella, de por si, le había costado mucho trabajo ablandar su trato hacía él. Su carácter era tan volátil… podía estar riéndose y luego en una fracción de segundo apoderarse de una furia incontrolable que llegaba a asustar a todo en el edificio, incluyéndose ella. Pero… que podía pasar? Miró a Miroku fugazmente y notó que la miraba con mucha intensidad esperando su respuesta. Bajo su vista ocultando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-B… bueno- Buscó de nuevo la mirada azul que tanto le gustaba. Se sentía atraída por Miroku, pero sabía lo mujeriego que resultaba ser, así que por eso se hacía la difícil, para saber si la tomaba en serio. Si era constante, querría decir que si le interesaba.

-Maldición!-

Los dos presentes miraron confusos a Inuyasha que no había logrado hacer el nudo de la corbata y rieron al ver como se la quitaba enojado y la guardaba en su bolsa del pantalón.

Inuyasha manejaba relajado, el fresco aire de la noche le hacía mucho bien después de la resaca de la mañana. Miroku a su lado platicaba con Sango quien iba a en el asiento trasero.

No le importaba la incomoda posición en la que estaba con el cuerpo medio doblado. La plática que sostenía con Sango lo valía.

-Así que has estado en China-

-Si, mi hermano y yo fuimos a visitar a una tía que vivió ahí-

-Vaya! Yo no conozco China-

-Miroku si sales de Tokio es mucho para ti- Se burlaba Inuyasha.

Sango reía ante el comentario de Inuyasha y al darse cuenta de donde estaban le dio instrucciones a Inuyasha. –Aquí dobla a la derecha por favor-

Inuyasha obedeció y al darse cuenta de que la ruta era conocida para él arrugó el ceño intrigado.

-Aquí esta bien-

-Aquí?- Pregunto Miroku al ver tan solo unas enormes escaleras.

-S, aquí vive mi prima, en el templo Higurashi-

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_

_This pain is just too real_

_Este dolo es simplemente demasiado real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar_

Inuyasha se quedó helado, ni siquiera se despidió de Sango. Sus palabras taladraban su cabeza. Conocía perfectamente el templo Higurashi, desde que tenía memoria pero le sorprendía un poco; ese templo llevaba mucho tiempo abandonado, quizás alguien lo había comprado? Claro! Eso debe ser: coincidencia.

-Inuyasha?-

-Eh?- Volteo hacía Miroku. –Decías?-

-Que te pasa? ni siquiera te despediste de Sango-

-Ah, lo que pasa es que recordé algo… Miroku te dejó en tu casa?- Trató de no seguir más con esa conversación.

-Eh? No aquí me quedo- Abriendo la puerta.

Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco. –Que? Oye estas seguro?-

-No puedo dejarlo así, no ahora que he avanzado mucho; diviértete-

Inuyasha sonrió moviendo su cabeza negativamente. –Allá tú, nos vemos!- Arrancó el auto y se alejó rápidamente de ahí con una palabra en su mente. Kagome…

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_He intentado decirme a mi mismo te has ido_

_But though you're still with me_

_Pero aún así todavía estas conmigo_

_I've been alone all along_

_He estado solo desde el principio_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sango!-

-Kagome!-

Las dos jóvenes se abrazaban efusivamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sé veían. Siempre habían sido muy unidas, como hermanas y el verse de nuevo las hacía muy felices.

-Tanto tiempo, Kagome…- Sosteniendo sus manos

-Si, pero ya estamos aquí y no nos volveremos a ir-

Un ruido en las escaleras las hizo voltear a ambas.

-Señor Seinji?- Pregunto la joven sorprendida.

El joven sonrió sonrojado. -Sanguito…-

Reunidos todos en la mesa, saludaban y conocían a los dos invitados.

-Así que eres compañero de Sango-

-Si, señora, así es-

-Cielos Sango yo creí que era tu novio cuando lo oí decirte San…-

-Por supuesto que no Kagome- Fulminándola con la mirada.

-Y dígame joven Miroku, en donde trabaja?- Tratando de arreglar su comentario.

-En las empresas Taisho-

Todos se sorprendieron menos Sango y Miroku.

-Vaya! No creí que Inutaisho también tuviera una empresa aquí- Murmuro la mamá de Kagome sorprendida.

-Ustedes conocen al señor Inutaisho!- La sorpresa en Sango era enorme y que decir de Miroku que se había quedado escéptico.

-Si, lo conocemos; Sesshomaru ha sido tan bueno con nosotros-

-Que!-Exclamaron al unísono Sango y Miroku.

Kagome sonreía nerviosa, su mamá había hablado un poco de más, sin notar el riesgo que corrían, pero que iba a pasar? Tan solo eran Sango y su amigo.

-Oye Sango ya es tarde, por que no te quedas?-

-Lo siento Kagome, pero no puedo, Kohaku debe estar esperándome-

-Es una lastima hija- Añadió el abuelo.

-Fue un placer conocerlos- Se despidió amablemente Miroku.

-El placer es nuestro-

-Los acompaño- Dijo Kagome

Los tres salieron de la casa y caminaron hacía las escaleras. Sango se volteo y volvió a abrazar a Kagome. –En verdad te eche de menos-

-Yo también Sango- Permanecieron así unos segundos más, abrazadas y luego se separaron. Miroku se acercó a Kagome y le tomo las manos.

-Fue un gran placer conocerla señorita Kagome- Le dijo en su habitual tono seductor provocando que Kagome se sonrojará y a Sango enfurecerse. Se acercó a él y le dio un pellizco.

-Auch! Sanguito eso me dolió…- Quejándose

-Se lo tiene bien merecido, nunca cambiará- Cruzando los brazos molesta.

-Pero Sanguito…- Tomando una mano de ella para darle un beso. –Sabes que la única que me interesa eres tú-

Sango estaba roja de vergüenza. Recobró su mano rápidamente. –Es un mujeriego, lo sabía!-

Kagome sonreía viéndolos pelear, parecía que en verdad se gustaban, pero por obvias razones, Sango lo negaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de ahí, en un lujosos hotel, dos figuras se confundían en la oscuridad de la habitación. Los gemidos de ambos hablaban por si solos. Inuyasha se encontraba recostado en la amplia cama, con sus manos en las caderas de la voluptuosa mujer que se movía sensualmente, gimiendo de placer. –Inu… yasha…- Balbucía la mujer apenas audible para ambos, aferrándose a su pecho. Sintió como el aumentaba el ritmo moviéndola con una fuerza increíble producto del placer embriagante que sentía en ese momento. –Así… así…- Se quejaba ella al sentir que el clímax estaba cerca.

Inuyasha apretó los ojos reteniendo el aire al sentir que el final se acercaba. –Kagome…- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse en todas esas emociones y ante el enorme placer que su cuerpo experimentaba.

La mujer se separó de él suavemente y se recostó a su lado buscando su mirada dorada.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lagrimas_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_Cuando tu gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_Tome tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_But you still have_

_Pero tú tienes todavía_

_All of me…_

_Todo de mi…_

El mantenía sus ojos cerrados. No quería abrirlos, había visto a Kagome minutos antes de perderse en aquella sensación… y no quería abrirlos y encontrarse con otra persona. Decidió dormir y pensar que era su Kagome quien estaba a su lado.

Espero largo tiempo para ver esa mirada ambarina, pero la espera fue inútil. Notó como su respiración era más acompasada y comprendió que dormía. Se acurrucó más a él oyendo los latidos de su corazón afligidamente. Una gota recorrió su mejilla para perderse en el pecho desnudo de él. –Pero… no soy ella… soy Tsubaki…-

Continuará…

Hola! Pues que les pareció este capi?

Pues aquí puse a Tsubaki como novia de Inuyasha, más adelante sabrán por que, es parte de la drama.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos y cuídense.

&& Ayde &&


	4. Nuestro lastimoso encuentro

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko. Que más quisiera que ser la dueña de Inuyasha, pero en fin, no todo se tiene en esta vida.

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 4.-

-Nuestro lastimoso encuentro**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y como te fue?- Inuyasha preguntaba mientras oprimía el botón del ascensor esperando llegar hasta su piso.

-Muy bien, la prima de Sango es una persona muy amable, ella y su familia me invitaron a cenar-

-Vaya! Así que ya vas conociendo la familia, eh?-

El sonido del elevador les indico que ya llegaban a su destino.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron como era costumbre, con Sango, quien ya se encontraba en su escritorio verificando la agenda del día.

-Buenos días Sango- Saludo Inuyasha.

-Buenos días señor Taisho, señor Seinji- Saludo amablemente.

Miroku sonrió. –Vamos Sango, tan solo dime Miroku, esta noche no me dirás señor Seinji, o si?- Sentencio graciosamente.

Inuyasha detuvo el paso y la miro sorprendido. –Sango, no me digas que ya te envolvió este mujeriego?-

-Ejem, Inuyasha no te expreses de un compañero así-

-Fue idea de mi prima, cenaremos en el S´Quares-

-De verdad? Yo también iré ahí esta noche, tal vez nos encontremos-

-Irás con tu cita de ayer?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Miroku!- Entró a su despacho dando tremendo portazo. Sango y Miroku suspiraron resignados. El día comenzaba con un furioso Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hija el desayuno esta servido!-

Kagome bajo presurosa a comer. Había despertado de muy buen humor. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que este día sería diferente. Algo en su interior se sentía inquieto, lo que la ponía de buen humor, ya que despertar con ese sentimiento de misterio era todo un reto. Ahora que empezaba una nueva vida, tenía que sonreírle, y eso hizo. Su madre quien la conocía tan bien, lo notó de inmediato, ya que su alegría se contagiaba.

-Te levantaste de buen humor Kagome?-

-Si mamá, ayer vi a Sango y hoy saldremos a cenar con Miroku. Además estoy respirando mi nueva vida-

Se sentó en la mesa al lado de su abuelo, quien la miraba asombrado.

-A eso se le llama hacer mal tercio…-

-Cállate Souta!-

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, en este caso no Souta, ya que el joven Miroku y Sango son solo amigos-

-Pero abuelo…-

-Papá, que acaso no viste como la miraba ese joven?-

-Es verdad abuelo- Tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja, para refrescar su garganta un poco.-Y cuando irás a la escuela donde estudiará Souta mamá?-

-Que? Una escuela?-

-Iremos mañana, solo espero que no haya ningún inconveniente de que entre a estas alturas del año escolar-

-Podría entrar hasta el próximo año y ayudar en casa al abuelo-

-Por supuesto que no Souta!-

-Pero Kagome, tu ni siquiera estudiaste!-

-Eso es algo de lo que me arrepiento. No tuve las facilidades que tu tienes y créeme, no me siento muy feliz de no haberlo hecho-

El timbre del teléfono sonó y Kagome se levantó a contestar. La conversación había llegado a su fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha se encontraba en su silla, con una mano verificando unos documentos que minutos antes Sango le había entregado y con la otra sosteniendo el teléfono.

-Si… ya te dije que a las 7 p.m.… si puntual Tsubaki… adiós- Cerró la carpeta que contenía más documentos y abrió otra igual. Al verla suspiro hondamente y se dejó caer hacía atrás en su asiento. Un recuerdo lo asalto… el recuerdo de la mujer que jamás había olvidado. "Kagome…"

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad,_

_Desde que te fuiste no me queda más,_

_Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento_

En su mente la imagen de ella era tan nítida, perdió la vista en un rincón de la oficina. Perdido en sus pensamientos la encontró ahí, tan bella… tan sonriente, como siempre la recordaba.

_Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón_

_Como hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos?_

Sonrió al recordarla, los buenos momentos que tuvo con ella, aunque pocos, fueron los más felices de su vida. –Mi Kagome…- Su Kagome? Aun seguía siendo suya…? En su corazón seguía siendo así…

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de su ensueño, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de volver a al realidad. Tomó el auricular y oyó la dulce voz de Sango.

-Señor Taisho, en la línea 2 esta el señor Sesshomaru-

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño. Miró el calendario y vio un día marcado en un círculo con rojo. El famoso día de la visita de Sesshomaru ya había llegado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya estaba a Septiembre, y que Sesshomaru llegaría a Tokio a hacer su rutinaria visita a la compañía. Suspiro de nuevo, pero esta voz con algo de agobio.

-Esta bien Sango, la tomaré- Apretó el botón de la línea y se comunicó con él. –Sesshomaru?-

-Solo te llamó para decirte que mañana temprano llegaré a mi oficina, así que no te sorprenda. Dile a Sango que informe de todo a mi asistente- Dicho esto colgó el teléfono dejando a Inuyasha con la palabra en la boca.

-Ese Sesshomaru… quien se cree?- Hablaba molesto por la actitud que su hermano tomaba siempre. Era una costumbre quedarse con la palabra en la boca si hablabas con Sesshomaru.

Vio el reloj en su mano. Eran las cinco en punto. Después de unos minutos de meditación tomó su saco y se lo echo al hombro, guardo su corbata en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió de la oficina. A las siete pasaría por Tsubaki.

Al salir no se sorprendió de ver a Miroku en el escritorio de Sango, aunque ese no era el piso sonde trabajaba, era costumbre verlo ahí casi siempre, claro que no descuidaba su trabajo, donde se desempeñaba perfectamente. Si no, no estaría ahí.

-Nos vemos chicos- Se despidió de ellos.

-Oye Inuyasha ojala te encontremos ahí. La prima de Sango esta muy… linda-

-Oye!- Le reclamó Sango

-No más que tú mi querida Sanguito- Arreglando su inapropiado comentario.

Inuyasha sonrió. Miroku nunca cambiará.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome salía del baño con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo. Se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a peinar su cabello.

En la cama un vestido color negro reposaba extendido en la cama. Un vestido sencillo, pero perfecto para la ocasión. El escote elegante y pronunciado, así como el largo que le llegaba a las rodillas con aberturas a los lados iban a dejar a más de uno suspirando.

-Hija, Sango ya llegó por ti-

-Si mamá, enseguida bajo-

En la puerta de encontró a Sango que vestía una larga y elegante falda color negra, junto con una blusa ceñida a su cuerpo color rosa, lo que le daba un aspecto de alta ejecutiva, como siempre vestía en la oficina.

-Te ves hermosa Kagome-

-Gracias Sango, tu también-

Abajo Miroku los esperaba en su auto. No era lujoso y deportivo como el de Inuyasha, pero si elegante. Al verlas sonrió ampliamente. Se veían sencillamente hermosas. Las ayudo a subir al auto como todo caballero.

Seré la envidia de todos al llevar a dos hermosas mujeres. Pensó para sus adentros.

El auto se detuvo con el rojo del semáforo. Un estremecimiento en su cuerpo fue lo que sintió Kagome cuando, en la acera junto a ella, vio a dos jóvenes abrazados. Tan parecidos… a una vida en la que sus momentos felices se redujeron a un solo nombre… Inuyasha.

Su mente la llevó a un recuerdo hace seis años, donde la misma escena que veían sus ojos detrás del vidrio del auto. Los mismos jóvenes, pero… en sus recuerdos era ella misma.

Kagome caminaba lentamente abrazada de Inuyasha. Había salido a caminar por las calles de Tokio después de casi ocho años de ausencia por parte de ella. Estaban tan felices, se sentían como estar en un sueño, ella… a sus dieciséis años, ya era completamente feliz.

-Es bueno estar de vuelta… y más para estar contigo-

-No te perdonaré el que te hayas ido tanto tiempo eh?- Trató de ponerse resentido.

-Inuyasha…- Kagome endureció su mirada. Ése tema de conversación era prohibido, según el mismo Inuyasha, ya que no le había permitido recibir excusas por parte de Kagome diciendo que lo único que importaba era que había vuelto.

Inuyasha vio como Kagome estaba a punto de reclamarle y rió divertido-Esta bien, solo bromeaba-

-Inuyasha… me amas tanto como yo a ti?-

Inuyasha la miro tiernamente y se acercó lentamente a sus labios, sellándolos con un dulce y calido beso.

-Yo te amo más…- Le susurro al oído provocando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La luz que marcaba de nuevo verde la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

"Inuyasha…"

Observo como los jóvenes se perdían entre las puertas de una cafetería. Un sentimiento de soledad se apoderaba de ella.

_Te extraño, por que vive en mi tu recuerdo,_

_Te olvido, a cada minuto lo intento,_

_Te amo, es que ya no tengo remedio,_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo._

El auto llego a su destino. Entraron al recibidor antes de irse a su mesa. Miroku se excuso diciendo que buscaría a un amigo que quería presentarle dejándolas esperando.

-Ese Miroku… se esta tardando- No había pasado ni cinco minutos, pero Sango ya se había desesperado.

–En verdad Kagome, de seguro ya esta haciendo de las suyas ese mujeriego y nosotras aquí esperándolo-

-Tranquila Sango, no podemos irnos a la mesa sin Miroku- Se divertía mucho viendo como su prima se moría de celos.

La sonrisa visible de Kagome hizo que Sango se sonrojara. –Kagome, ahora vuelvo si?-

Mientras, un apuesto hombre de cabello largo y negro, entró recorriendo con su mirada hacía dentro donde esperaba pasar una velada tranquila.

Su bella acompañante sonreía ampliamente. Le gustaba que todas las mujeres admiraran a Inuyasha, se sentía orgullosa de verse acompañada de él. Su vista divisó a los lejos unos conocidos y decidió saludarlos. Inuyasha no le prestó importancia y siguió caminando.

Conforme iba avanzando, su mirada observo la figura femenina que estaba a pocos metros de él, de espaldas. El perfil de la chica le era extrañamente familiar y algo perturbador. Se acercó temeroso hacía ella. Abrió los ojos al pensar que tal vez… a pocos centímetros de ella, podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Su perfil era demasiado similar, hasta su cabello tenía los mismos rizos que se le formaban al final. Se paro detrás de ella y aspiro el perfume que el conocía mejor que nadie. Por un momento rogó por que fuera tan solo una persona increíblemente parecida, estaba asustado de que en realidad fuera ella… Kagome, pero la razón y hasta el corazón que parecía salirse de su pecho le decían lo contrario.

-Kagome…- Susurro apenas en un hilo de voz, suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

Entonces Kagome se giró y lo vio de frente. Sintió como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se posaba en sus pies. Parecía no haber otra cosa más que ellos dos. Todo el ruido alrededor de ellos se esfumo. Sus sentidos puestos en él solamente. –Inuyasha…- Fue lo único que pudo decir cuando sintió como su cuerpo sus pensamientos comenzaban a aclararse.

Inuyasha sonrió. Hace tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su nombre en aquellos labios. Tuvo deseos de abrazarla, de besarla, decirle tantas cosas…

Alarmada por la cercanía de esa chiquilla como la veía, abandono a sus amigos para reunirse con Inuyasha.

Antes de articular alguna palabra, una mano en su hombro lo distrajo. Era Tsubaki que le venía dedicando una mirada fría a Kagome. –Inuyasha, cariño quien es ella?-

Tardó unos momentos en responder, no sabía que responder. Decirle es la mujer de mi vida o es la mujer que me destruyo la vida?

-Ella es…- Meditando su respuesta y endureció su mirada. -No es nadie…- Respondió fríamente mientras miraba como Kagome lo observaba con cierta desilusión.

Continuará…

Hola! Bueno otro capi listo. Dejen reviews por favor, para ver que les pareció.

Besos

&& Ayde &&


	5. Tu indiferencia

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko. Que más quisiera que ser la dueña de Inuyasha, pero en fin, no todo se tiene en esta vida.

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 5.-

-Tu indiferencia**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome lo observaba sorprendida. Cariño? No es nadie? Que estaba pasando? –Inuyasha…- Su voz sonó tan dolida que hizo sentir a Inuyasha como el más ruin de los hombres. Quería irse, y lo iba a hacer, solo que la voz de Sango la detuvo.

-Ah Inuyasha, aquí estabas- Miroku saludaba a su amigo y a su acompañante cortésmente al igual que Sango.

Kagome tenía la mirada baja. No esperaba un recibimiento tan cruel como ese. Fue el único escenario que su mente no había construido, había imaginado tantos, juntos con las posibles respuestas a sus preguntas… pero ninguno como ese.

Sango se encargó de las presentaciones. –Bien, Inuyasha, señorita Tsubaki, les presento a mi prima Kagome-

Tsubaki sintió como un balde de agua helada le caía por la espalda. Por fin conocía al fantasma con el que siempre estuvo luchando tratando de ganarse el amor de Inuyasha aún sin conseguirlo. Por fin conocía… a la tan lastimosamente amada, Kagome.

Kagome extendió su mano hacía Tsubaki, estrechándola apenas, no se atrevió a estrechar la de Inuyasha, aún se sentía aturdida por sus palabras.

Al no ver alguna reacción de su prima, Sango decidió intervenir. -Kagome, él es…-

-No te preocupes Sango, ya tuvimos es gusto; nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo…- Su sarcasmo fue acompañada por una media sonrisa.

-Disculpen- Kagome se alejó de ahí en dirección al tocador.

Sango se sorprendió por la actitud de Kagome, mientras que Miroku ahora, empezaba a comprender varias cosas.

-Por que no nos sentamos todos juntos?- Preguntó cínicamente Tsubaki, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno, no lo sé…- Dudo Sango. Tal vez Kagome se sentía mal y no sabía si la idea sería de su agrado.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea, verdad Inuyasha?-

-Feh! Hagan lo que quieran-

En cuanto llegaron a la mesa Sango se disculpo y se dirigió al tocador en busca de Kagome, quien ya se había tardado un poco. Tocó la puerta del tocador esperando encontrar a Kagome. –Kagome?- Pregunto en el tocador esperando respuesta por parte de ella.

Kagome salió de uno de los baños ya repuesta. –Estoy bien Sango-

Su mirada estaba intranquila, pero aún así trató de esbozar una sonrisa que no convenció para nada a Sango.

-Te sientes mal?-

-No, estoy bien, vamos con Miroku- Salieron del tocador de damas pasando por entre las mesas de las demás personas. A medio camino Kagome se detuvo al ver que Miroku estaba con Inuyasha y Tsubaki junto con dos asientos libres. –N…no…- Susurro para sus adentros.

-Que pasa Kagome?-

-No, nada…- Respiro hondo y tomó fuerzas para seguir caminando sin saber de donde salían, esta vez su mirada era diferente.

-Ah, Kagome creí que te sentías mal- Repuso Miroku al momento que ayudaba a ambas mujeres a sentarse.

-Estoy bien Miroku gracias- Trató de portarse lo más tranquila que pudo. Pero pareciera que Inuyasha trataba de hacerla sentir intranquila, sentía la mirada intensa de Inuyasha a cada momento, incluso sin estarlo viendo, logrando ponerla un tanto nerviosa.

-Kagome-

Volteo hacía Tsubaki quien la miraba despectivamente. –Si?-

-Miroku nos dijo que acabas de llegar a Tokio, vivías fueras?-

-Si, en China- Respondió mecánicamente Inuyasha sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, se percató de lo que acababa de hacer al sentir la mirada de todos centrarse en él, incluso de la misma Kagome que parecía sorprendida. Se hizo el desentendido y bebió de su copa.

-Si- Continuo Kagome. –Viví en China como 8 años-

-Nueve- Corrigió Inuyasha, mirándola intensamente.

Los tres presentes observaban con cierta confusión la actitud de ambos.

-Y no estas comprometida Kagome?-

La pregunta de Tsubaki los tomó por sorpresa a todos. Lo que realmente quería saber, era que tan peligrosa resultaba ser Kagome para ella, para sus planes. Amaba a Inuyasha y no permitiría que Kagome se lo arrebatará, si había alejado a Kikyou, por que a ella no?

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome impaciente, la pregunta de Tsubaki lo había perturbado demasiado. Quizás ella ya tenía a alguien más… Maldición! Por que Tsubaki tuvo que preguntarle eso? Más bien, por que tenía que importarle tanto a él? Por que aun la amas…

-No… claro que no- Fue la seca respuesta de Kagome. Parecía más bien un reproche hacía Inuyasha quien lo entendió de esa forma haciéndolo sentir mal.

Tsubaki la miro desafiante. –Pues yo lo espero pronto- Elevo una mano hacia el mentón de Inuyasha para guiarlo hasta sus labios donde lo besó lentamente como echándole en cara el que Inuyasha en estos momentos estuviera con ella. Dejándole claro que Inuyasha era de ella.

Todos miraron la escena confusos, inclusive el propio Inuyasha quien a pesar del beso de Tsubaki no había despegado la vista de Kagome la cual al ver el acto bajo la mirada más que adolorida sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

El mesero se acercó a la mesa con una flor roja que le entregó a Kagome, junto con una nota.

Kagome tomó la rosa y el papel que leyó enseguida tratando así de olvidar el beso doloroso de Inuyasha y Tsubaki.

_Una bella mujer no debería de estar sola, espero aún me recuerdes como yo a ti. Busco la rosa roja_

-Vaya señorita Kagome, parece ser que tiene un admirador- Miroku en verdad se estaba divirtiendo con esto. Al parecer ver la cara de Inuyasha en esos momentos le parecían demasiado placenteros? Y claro que lo era, si Inuyasha estaba que se moría de celos. Al verse atrapado en la mirada de Miroku lo miro con enfado, sabía su jueguito, así como sabía que él ya se había dado cuenta de quien era Kagome en su vida, y en su pasado.

-Kagome quien te la envió?- Pregunto curiosa Sango.

-No lo sé- Miro hacía atrás buscando la rosa, sin mucho interés. Lo que quería era evitar la mirada de Inuyasha y huir si se podía de esa situación que se estaba tornando desagradable.

A tres mesas de ahí, un joven de ojos azul profundo y cabello sujeto en una coleta alta la miraba sonriente.

Kagome sonrió enormemente. –Kouga- Dijo visiblemente contenta. –Disculpen…- Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta Kouga abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Nosotros nos vamos- Repuso Inuyasha inmediatamente en cuanto vio a Kagome abrazar a ese sujeto. Sabía que si no se alejaba de ahí, podría cometer una estupidez enorme, como ir a partirle la cara.

-Pero…- Rebatió Tsubaki un poco decepcionada del jueguito que había formado con kagome.

Inuyasha la ignoro y se puso de pie aun lado de ella. Antes de caminar a la salida le hablo. –Te vas a quedar?- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del restaurante seguido por Tsubaki.

Kagome observó como Inuyasha salía con Tsubaki, suspiro pesadamente ignorando las palabras que Kouga le decía. En su corazón ya no quedaba nada… había perdido a Inuyasha, si no era por la mujer que lo acompañaba, era por su partida…

Continuará…


	6. Cuidarte el alma

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni los demás personajes me pertenecen, sino a la gran Rumiko. Que más quisiera que ser la dueña de Inuyasha, pero en fin, no todo se tiene en esta vida.

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 6.-

-Cuidarte el alma**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsubaki se aferraba al asiento nerviosamente mientras tragaba saliva. La velocidad en la que iba Inuyasha no era tranquilizadora. Podía oír como pisaba hasta el fondo el acelerador. Las luces de los demás automóviles pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos ignorando los reclamos que le hacían oprimiendo el claxon molestos.

-Inuyasha, baja la velocidad…- Volteo a verlo y se asustó al ver su rostro inexpresivo, tan solo su mirada puesta en el frente. Jamás había visto a Inuyasha así…

-Inuyasha…- Volvió a llamarlo, esta vez captando su atención.

-Que pasa Tsubaki?- Pregunto fríamente.

Tsubaki notó como Inuyasha iba bajando la velocidad poco a poco. –Te… pasa algo?-

-No-

-Seguro?-

-Maldición, no me pasa nada!- Respondió golpeando el volante molesto. Por que? Por que tenía que encontrarse a Kagome? Justo ahora que había empezado a asimilar todo… no lo negaba, verla de nuevo lo tranquilizo ya que no sabía nada de ella desde hacía nueve años. No había dejado de contemplarla en el restaurante. Seguía siendo ella, sus mismos ojos… su mismo cabello… su mismo aroma incluso, a pesar del tiempo, él seguía recordando cada detalle de ella, inclusive aquel lunar rojo que tenía en su cuello que había descubierto cuando los dos se entregaban por primera vez. Pero por que tenía que haberse ido con ese idiota? Por que se puso tan feliz de verlo! En ese momento sintió la mano de Tsubaki acariciándole la entre pierna. Era verdad, como podía reclamarle a Kagome, si el mismo estaba ahora con Tsubaki? Que estupida actitud estaba tomando…

-No te… apetece ir a mi departamento?- Las suaves caricias que hacía en su entrepierna la hicieron formular esa pregunta. Sabía que una vez que despertaba los instintos de Inuyasha difícilmente podía detenerse. Ésa era una de las cartas que ella poseía.

-Claro…- Sonrió algo inquieto por el leve calor que comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo.

Llegaron al departamento de Tsubaki besándose. El precalentamiento en el auto de Inuyasha había bastado para hacerle hervir la sangre y dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Inuyasha se sentó en la orilla de la cama aún besando a Tsubaki, quien se sentó encima de él sintiendo el miembro de Inuyasha rígido detrás de ella incitándola a quitarle la camisa buscando la desnudez de su pecho musculoso. Él comenzó a acariciar sus piernas hasta posarse en sus caderas.

Después de quitarle la camisa recorrió con sus labios su pecho depositando suaves besos que le arrancaban más de un suspiro. Subió hasta su cuello de nuevo besándolo provocándole un gemido de placer. Inuyasha apretó sus manos que seguían en sus caderas moviéndola como si ya hubiera entrado en ella haciéndola gemir. –Ahhh… Inuyasha…- Se quejó al sentir su miembro rozándole en su intimidad a pesar de llevar los dos aun puesta su ropa. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el placer que esto le producía y sin poder hacer algo al respecto, a su mente se vino la imagen de Kagome que le hablaba dolidamente. "Inuyasha…" Abrió los ojos y se paro de inmediato tirando a Tsubaki al suelo.

-Que pasa?- Preguntó mas que molesta confundida.

_Solo si pudiera estar contigo,_

_Tu dormida entre mis brazos,_

_Y mirarte en el silencio_

-Yo…- Que iba a decirle? Que el recuerdo de Kagome se lo había impedido? –Yo… lo siento, pero… hoy no Tsubaki…- Tomo su camisa del suelo y se volteo para irse de ahí.

Tsubaki oyó la puerta cerrarse y ni se inmuto. Permaneció aun en el suelo, pasmada por la actitud de Inuyasha y preguntándose que fue lo que lo puso así. Y como un rayo se le vino a la mente la imagen de ella. Kagome.

–Maldita! No me lo quitarás…- Sus ojos rojos de cólera se llenaron de lagrimas que evitaba dejar salir, al recordar las innumerables ocasiones en que él la recordaba haciéndola sentir que peleaba con un fantasma, conteniéndose las ganas de llorar en el momento en que él la llamaba cuando se derramaba dentro de ella.

Recordando que la primera vez que intimido con él, estaba tan tomado que dejó que la llamará Kagome sin pensar que aunque estuviera en sus cinco sentidos resultaría igual.

-No me vas a apartar de él… así tenga que deshacerme de ti…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo emprendía una nueva carrera. Su cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle.

–Maldición!- Era una palabra que ya había utilizado mucho en ese día. –Por que… por que… siento que si no estoy contigo… moriré irremediablemente?-

_Solo si pudiera dibujarte_

_Una escena de mis sueños_

_Donde siempre estas presente_

-Vuelves de nuevo Kagome…- Esta vez lo decía analizando sus propias palabras. Y si la vida la pone en su camino para estar juntos? –No, eso es imposible! No te importé cuando te fuiste! No te importo, dejarme… cuando más tontamente enamorado estaba de ti…-

_Con solo tenerte aquí_

_Decirte lo que yo siento_

Kagome se encontraba pensativa en su cama. Por que Inuyasha la había tratado así? –Inuyasha…- Una fría lágrima rodó por su mejilla cayendo en su almohada que abrazaba fuerte. Recordó cuando lo vio en el restaurante sonriendo.

-Kagome…-

Al oír su nombre en aquella voz que tanto deseaba escuchar la hizo voltear lentamente mientras sentía como la sangre abandonaba de golpe su cuerpo y lo vio ahí, frente a ella. Permaneció por unos segundos observándolo, admirándolo, grabando en su memoria cada rasgo de él. –Inuyasha…-

_Es que me gusta tú cara, me gusta tu pelo,_

_Soñar con tu voz cuando dices te quiero,_

_Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma_

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

Entonces lo vio sonreír, como cuando le sonreía cada vez que la veía cada día, cuando eran unos niños apenas. Sintió unas ganas de soltarse a llorar en su hombro diciéndole lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, pero la mirada penetrante de una mujer la distrajo tanto, que ni cuenta se dio cuando ella ya estaba al lado de él.

–Inuyasha, cariño quien es ella?-

Las palabras de la mujer la aturdieron. Miro a Inuyasha esperando una explicación excusándolo, una explicación, que nunca llego. Y tan solo escucho las duras palabras de Inuyasha negándola.

-Ella es… no es nadie…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía manejando sin un lugar fijo. Solo en sus pensamientos Kagome permanecía en su cabeza. -Pero que es lo que me hiciste Kagome, que no te puedo apartar de mi vida?-

_Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca,_

_Me gusta creer que por mi tu estas loca,_

_Yo quiero que sientas, conmigo la calma,_

_Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma…_

Aquella lluviosa noche en que Inuyasha había escapado de su casa, donde había pasado la noche entera cuidando de Kagome ya que los truenos la asustaban.

-Inuyasha, que haces aquí?- Pregunto la pequeña al ver a su amigo que entraba sin permiso a su habitación por la ventana.

-No quería estar en casa…-

Kagome rió bajito. –Te castigaron?- Pregunto inocentemente.

Inuyasha lejos de enojarse sonrió. Le gustaba ver a Kagome sonriente, de esa forma tan fresca.

Un trueno se oyó asustando a Kagome quien se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas. –Tengo miedo…-

-Kagome, es solo un relámpago-

-Aún así… me dan miedo…-

Inuyasha camino hasta ella y la abrazo. –Me quedaré contigo y cuidaré que no te pase nada, si?-

-Kagome sonrió. –Si!-

Y así durmieron los dos abrazados, protegiéndose del frío que afuera comenzaba a sentirse.

_Como despertar en la distancia,_

_Sin tu piel junto a la mía,_

_Amando tú fotografía_

-No soy nadie… no soy nada para ti Inuyasha?- Era verdad… ella se había marchado -Esto es lo que me merezco después de haberme marchado sin decirte nada…- Se voltea abrazando su almohada, para soltarse a llorar afligidamente. La almohada le ayudaba a silenciar sus propios sollozos.

Por que la vida se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir más? Que acaso todo lo que había sufrido en el pasado no era suficiente? En su corazón la esperanza de volver a ver a Inuyasha y poder ser felices después de arreglar los malentendidos, era lo que la mantenía firme cada día que pasaba. Y… lo volvió a ver, si, pero… no fue como ella se lo imaginaba.

-Si solo supieras…- Observó entre sus manos una pequeña joya que colgaba de una cadena. – Mi tesoro…- La apretó con fuerza recordando aquella vez en que Inuyasha le regalaba, su gran tesoro.

_Podemos mandar besos con el viento,_

_Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo,_

_Contar un día más…_

-No entiendo… que pude hacer mal para que te alejarás de mi?- Sentado en él asiento del automóvil miraba insistentemente hacía la gran escalinata del templo, ya que, sin haberse dado cuenta había llegado hasta ahí. Tal vez por que en el fondo quería verla, disculparse por la forma en que la había tratado. Por que aún la amaba… a pesar de todo…

_Con solo tenerte aquí,_

_No sabes lo que me falta…_

Bajo del auto lentamente y subió las escaleras. En su mente tan solo estaba ella, su Kagome. No quería ir y despertarla, tan solo quería ver su silueta aunque sea en la penumbra de su habitación. Se paró justo fuera de su ventana. En su interior se debatía una lucha entre el corazón y la razón. Quería verla, abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mucho que aún la amaba, lo mucho que la había extrañado. Pero también estaba el reclamarle su huida… además irrumpir en su habitación así como así era de pensarse… ya no tenía ni 8 ni 16 años, edad en la que él entraba sin ningún problema por aquella ventana que ahora se le hacía tan lejana. Suspiró y se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Veía como las cortinas se mecían hacía dentro, producto del suave viento que soplaba.

_Y a pesar de todo,_

_Y sin darnos cuenta,_

_Estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez…_

Una opresión en su pecho la hizo voltear hacía la ventana. Veía como las cortinas rosas se ondeaban con el viento fresco que afuera corría. Otoño después de todo. Se levantó pesadamente sintiendo a cada paso que daba la suave brisa tocando su cara suavemente, alborotando su cabello. Apartó las cortinas haciéndolas a un lado para ver hacía fuera, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, dejándola sin habla.

Continuará…

Wow! Que habrá visto Kagome que la dejo helada? Bueno si quieren saber ya saben, en el próximo capitulo lo sabrán. Je, je, je.

Dudas o sugerencias ya saben, solo den un clic y me lo harán saber.

&& Ayde &&


	7. La nueva asistente de Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Rumiko. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguna reencarnación de Inuyasha, por que todo puede pasar, cierto?

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 7.-

-La nueva asistente de Sesshomaru**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez en el auto se reprendió asimismo. –Pero en que diablos pensabas Inuyasha!-

El viento soplaba suavemente. Parecía una caricia en sus mejillas. Por un minuto pensó en asomarse en la ventana para ver a Kagome. –Solo un poco…- Susurro dando un paso hacía adelante. Dio otro paso y entonces arrugo el ceño dándose la vuelta para alejarse de ahí. La razón había ganado la batalla.

Encendió el auto y comenzó a manejar, esta vez, con dirección a su departamento.

Kagome seguía maravillada. Nunca había visto la luna brillar tanto como ahora lo hacía. Sonrió melancólicamente recordando como tantas veces en China había deseado ver la luna desde su habitación, justo como ahora. Y es que no era que en China se viera la luna, si no que ella quería verla desde su hogar. Ese detalle era lo que le hacía falta cada noche en su estancia fuera de Tokio. Cerró un poco la ventana y volvió a su cama a descansar. Mañana tendría un pesado día.

Las puertas de Taisho Company se abrieron de par en par para dejar pasar a dos jóvenes chicas que llegaban sonrientes a su día laboral.

-Kagome, esto será grandioso- Hablaba con mucho entusiasmo. La idea de trabajar con su prima le parecía maravillosa, aunque a ella la idea no le terminaba de gustar.

-Espero Sango, espero…-

Se dirigieron hacía la chica que las miraba sonriente detrás del mostrador y que le daba la entrada a todos los que entraban a Taisho Company. –Buenos días Sango-

-Buenos días, Eri ella es Kagome Higurashi-

-Ah si, la nueva asistente del señor Sesshomaru, verdad?-

-Si, mucho gusto Eri, oye y aún no sabes si ya llegó?-

-No, aún no llega-

-No te preocupes Kagome, los jefes siempre son tan puntuales…-

Se dirigieron al elevador después de haber firmado la común entrada a la Compañía. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y entraron.

-Vamos Kagome, es tu primer día, anímate!-

El semblante de Kagome no era muy placentero que digamos. El pensar que en cualquier momento podría toparse con Inuyasha le ponía la piel de gallina. Vio las puertas cerrarse y dio un suspiro.

Apenas se cerraban las puertas del ascensor, las de la entrada se abrían para dejar entrar a dos apuestos hombres de traje oscuro. Uno de ellos alto, de cabello negro y largo cepillado perfectamente. Sus ojos color ámbar eran admirados por todos. El otro de cabello color café sujeto en una coleta baja.

-Buenos días mi querida Eri, cuando me concedes una cita?-

-Miroku, apenas es de mañana y ya estas con tus mañas?-

-Inuyasha, tan solo es broma, mi querida Eri sabe que solo tengo ojos para mi Sango-

-Si, claro-

La pobre Eri tan solo reía ante las reprimendas de Inuyasha y los piropos de Miroku.

-Por cierto, Eri mi querida Sango ya llegó?-

-Si señor Seinji, llegó con la nueva asistente del señor Sesshomaru-

-Oh…- Inuyasha recordó que hoy llegaba Sesshomaru. Caminó hacía el ascensor un poco molesto. Tratar los asuntos de la compañía con su hermano no era muy agradable ya que él y Sesshomaru no eran muy unidos que digamos. Crecieron alejados uno del otro y cada que se veían no acababan en buenos términos.

-Oye y como será la asistente de Sesshomaru? Será linda?-

-Debe ser tan amargada como Sesshomaru-

Caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa. El reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana y sabía que él no tardaba.

-Kagome, tranquila me estas mareando-

-Es que estoy demasiado nerviosa Sango-

-No dices que Sesshomaru ha sido muy lindo contigo?-

-Si, pero…-

-Toma…- Tomo un pequeño fólder donde había escrito desde que llegó.

-Que es esto?-

-Es un reporte de todos los movimientos de la empresa desde su ultima visita hasta hoy, imagino que quedrá un informe completo, por que no se lo dejas en su escritorio?-

-Tienes razón, cual es su oficina?-

-Sango le señaló el camino y Kagome se encaminó a la oficina de Sesshomaru. Ya adentro la observó detalladamente, era grande y espaciosa. Decorada muy sencilla y apropiadamente. Camino hacía la hermosa vista que desde la ventana se apreciaba.

Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron al piso. El segundo registraba cada rincón del pasillo buscando a su adorada chica, la que no se veía por ningún lado.

-No esta Sango-

-Debe estar preparándose un café-

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en sus labios. –Pues se me ha antojado uno en este mismo instante- Se dirigió hacía el fondo del pasillo donde estaba la maquina de café.

Inuyasha sonrió. Miroku jamás se dará por vencido. Pasó a su oficina y notó que la oficina de Sesshomaru estaba abierta. Pensó en saludarlo para, así tal vez llevar su estancia en la empresa lo más pacifista que se pueda. Abrió la puerta y entró.

-Oye Sesshoma…- Se calló al instante en que vio a la mujer delante de él un poco temerosa. Se acercó un poco más para verla con más detalle. Un perfume conocido le había embriagado sus sentidos. Ella se acercó un poco a él y entonces se dio cuenta. –Kagome?-

Kagome lo miro. No esperaba verlo tan pronto y menos antes de que Sesshomaru llegará. –S…si-

-Que haces aquí?- Preguntó despectivamente.

Kagome se sorprendió por la manera en la que le hablaba. Frunció el seño un poco molesta por la actitud que el tomaba. –Oye no tienes por que hablarme así-

Inuyasha sonrió irónicamente. Kagome estaba enfadada? Si, eso parecía. –No tengo?- Le pregunto asombrado. -No tengo!-

-Si, no tienes porque hablarme de esa forma-

Que no tenía? Claro que tenía derecho. Acaso había olvidado todo? -Crees que puedes volver tan solo así?- Le reprochó.

_Sin él,_

_Se ha acabado el camino y no sé a donde ir_

_Y atrás siento que la tristeza se acerca y me empieza a seguir_

-Tan solo así? Así como?- Kagome no entendía muy bien a que se refería… o si?

-Así! Vienes a Tokio como si nada, después de haberte ido sin ninguna explicación, Kagome-

_Hoy sé,_

_Que mi vida no era tan mía,_

_También era de él_

Kagome tragó saliva amargamente. Las palabras de Inuyasha tenían bastante resentimiento hacía ella. Como deseo no haberse apartado de su lado, pero no podía acarrearle a su familia problemas.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Kagome…- La dureza de sus palabras lo sorprendían a él mismo, pero… que acaso ella no merecía eso? Abandonarlo sin ninguna razón aparente y ni siquiera llamarle alguna vez, ni una maldita carta… Su partida le quedaba claro. Tan solo había jugado con él, con sus sentimientos. Pero aún así, por que se sentía tan miserable hablándole así? Tal vez por que el sentimiento hacía ella nunca murió, por que la distancia solo logró hacerlo más grande.

_Y mi orgullo se empieza a caer_

_Y de nuevo se empieza a encender_

_Esa llama que quise apagar y que nunca podré_

Kagome agacho la mirada. Sentía sus mejillas mojadas producto de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. No quería que la viera llorar, después de todo, recordaba que a Inuyasha nunca le había gustado verla llorar. Pero, las palabras eran tan hirientes… de nuevo estaba él frente a ella y lo único que recibía de él eran reclamos y reproches, después de todo… sentía que si lo merecía.

_No quiero esta vida no sé que hacer_

_Sin él no la puedo entender_

_Hoy sé que lo amo pero se fue_

_Lo dejé partir y hoy no sé vivir_

_Sin él…_

-Discúlpame…- Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrará en ese momento. Su corazón roto en mil pedazos ante cada desprecio de Inuyasha. –Yo… tuve una razón… para irme…-

-Ya lo creo…-

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y largo, sus ojos color miel al igual que los de Inuyasha. Era un hombre realmente apuesto.

-Sesshomaru!- Exclamó Kagome contenta. Por una parte de verlo y por otra parte para acabar con la amarga conversación que tenía con Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, veo que ya conociste a mi asistente-

-A… asistente?-

Kagome se acercó a Sesshomaru sonriente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, solo llamaba de vez en cuando preguntándole como estaba ella y su familia. De ser por ella se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos para abrazarlo y es que nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

-Kagome, ya te pusiste de acuerdo con Sango?-

-Si, ya esta en tu escritorio un reporte de los últimos movimientos de la compañía-

-Bien, hay que revisarlos enseguida. Por que no traes un café para verlos?-

-También quieres uno?-

-Si, por favor-

-Bien- Paso al lado de Inuyasha sin atreverse a mirarlo. Sus palabras habían hecho demasiado daño.

-Te piensas quedar ahí?- La manera en que Sesshomaru se dirigía a Inuyasha era fría. Pensaba que tal vez eso lo ayudaría a darle carácter, al igual que su padre lo había hecho con él mismo. Se sentó en la silla detrás del gran escritorio pasando entre sus manos el reporte.

-Por que Kagome?- La manera en que lo dijo hizo que Sesshomaru volteara a verlo.

-No tengo por que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago, fue mi decisión-

-Feh! Haz lo que quieras- Enseguida salio de ahí molesto. Por que trataba a Kagome con tanta familiaridad? Que acaso habían estado en contacto?

-De verdad señorita Kagome?-

-Por supuesto, Sango no sabía como usar el kimono, era muy pequeña-

-Ka- go- me!- Sango no disfrutaba la conversación que tenían Kagome y Miroku

En eso ven salir del despacho de Sesshomaru a Inuyasha furioso y apoyarse en la pared con sus manos y con la cabeza hacía el suelo.

-Oye Inuyasha te encuentras bien?-

-Si Miroku- Trato de relajarse respirando hondo. Volteo a verlo y entonces vio a Kagome con las dos tazas de café. –Deberías apurarte, no creo que a Sesshomaru le guste el co que a Sesshomaru le guste el clo suficiente- Ratifico sarcásticamente, mientras esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

Kagome se dio cuenta de la manera en que iba el comentario y sintió un poco de enfado. –Es verdad, no lo conoces-

-Feh!- La vio entrar a la oficina de Sesshomaru y entro a la suya.

Sango se quedo sentada en su escritorio sin entender nada. Había visto todo, pero no sabía que era lo que esos dos se traían.

Miroku sonreía como si hubiera descubierto algo, Sango lo notó.

Continuará…

Gomen! De verdad lo siento mucho, no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero ya lo hice. Espero no volver a tardar.

Un error enorme, discúlpenme por lo despistada que soy de no poner el nombre de las canciones que pongo en los capítulos. Aquí los pondré:

En el capitulo 3.- Tu insistente recuerdo puse la de Evanescence "My Inmortal".

En el capitulo 4.- Nuestro lastimoso encuentro puse la de Ricky Martin "Te extraño, te olvido, te amo".

En el capitulo 6.- Cuidarte el alma, la de Chayanne "Cuidarte el alma".

En este capitulo puse la de Pandora, "Sin él".

Nos vemos!

&& Ayde &&


	8. No soy nada para ti?

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Rumiko. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguna reencarnación de Inuyasha, por que todo puede pasar, cierto?

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 8.-

-No soy nada para ti?**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Miroku, tu entiendes lo que esta pasando?-

-Mi querida Sango, creo que si-

Sango se le quedo viendo sorprendida. Espero que le revelara que era lo que pasaba, pero Miroku nunca articulo una palabra. –Dime que es lo que pasa!- Se desespero.

Miroku la miro seriamente, tomo una de sus manos y le hablo suavemente. –Te lo diré mi querida Sango… pero hazme el honor de acompañarme a cenar-

Sango suspiro derrotada. –Nunca te cansas?-

-No-

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón que había en la esquina de la oficina. No tenía muchas ganas de meterse en los asuntos de la empresa. Y aunque era molesta su presencia, ahora que Sesshomaru estaba aquí, podía darse un tiempo para descansar. Pero no dejaba de descansar de su entrañable amigo, Miroku quien entraba a la oficina con plenas intenciones de molestar.

-Es difícil, no?-

-De que hablas?- Observo atento a Miroku esperando que le aclarara de lo que hablaba, pero él se dio su tiempo, hasta que no se sentó cómodo en el escritorio y tomar un sorbo de su café hablo.

-De la señorita Kagome, por supuesto-

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y trató de hacerse el desentendido. –No te entiendo-

-Eres idiota?-

La pregunta lo confundió un poco. –Como que idiota!- Le reclamo molesto.

Miroku todo lo contrario a sentirse intimidado, hablo con toda calma. –Kagome es la mujer por la que te emborrachabas, no es verdad Inuyasha?-

Inuyasha se sintió descubierto. Cerró los ojos evitando enfrentar la mirada de Miroku. –Eso ya termino-

-Ah, entonces lo aceptas?-

-Eh?-

-No entiendo por que tiene que terminar si aun la amas-

-Miroku…- Comenzaba a fastidiarlo

-Por que no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?-

-Por que no es algo que quiera recordar!-

-Ni vivir?-

-No sabes de lo que hablas…-

Miroku se levantó y camino hacía la puerta. Antes de salir se volteo para verlo. –Eres tu Inuyasha quien no sabe lo que habla-

Inuyasha lo miro hasta que salio de la oficina, sintiéndose frustrado. –Maldito Miroku, solo sirves para confundir a la gente!- Refunfuño enfadado.

Kagome se encontraba sentada al lado de Sesshomaru revisando el reporte.

-Parece ser que todo esta en orden-

-Y eso que quiere decir?- Pregunto Kagome.

-Que Inuyasha ha sabido manejar bien la empresa- Sesshomaru se levantó y camino hacía la ventana. Su mirada parecía perdida, algo se veía que lo preocupaba. Quiso preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba pero a la vez sabía que él no le diría nada.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo miraba. –Y como esta tu familia?-

-Eh?- La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. –Ah si, estamos bien, muchas gracias Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru volvió a enfocar su mirada en la ventana

Kagome se mordió su labio, indecisa. No le gustaba para nada el silencio que comenzaba a incomodarle.

Pensó en lago para terminar aquel molesto silencio. –Oye Sessh…-

Sesshomaru volteo sorprendido. Sessh? Nunca lo habían llamado así, y sin embargo no le molestaba viniendo de ella, no se podría enfadar por eso con Kagome. La quería demasiado.

-Bueno, yo quería…- Se sonrojo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru en ella. –Quería darte las gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mi… por nosotros…-

Las palabras de ella de alguna forma le hacían sentir algo cálido en su interior, pero nunca supo que era.

-No tienes por que agradecerlo, lo hice con mucho gusto- Esas palabras son mías? Pero que pasa conmigo? La sencillez de Kagome que siempre había admirado desde que era un adolescente, lo había cambiado. Pero por que siempre es solo ella? Por que con ella podría mostrarse diferente a todos los demás? No sabía por que, pero con Kagome se sentía… indefenso, desprotegido, ya que no podía escudarse de su frialdad que mostraba a todos los demás.

La rutina en la compañía era la misma. Ya era el tercer día para Kagome y pasaba sin ningún problema.

Inuyasha se había desaparecido desde que entró a trabajar ella. Era mejor así, pasar el tiempo que le faltaba sin ver a Inuyasha, ya que cuando Sesshomaru se fuera ella tendría que irse de ahí también.

Suspiro mientras recogía su cabello en una coleta alta. Estaba tan aburrida que solo se le ocurría jugar con su cabello, que volvía a caer ya que no tenía alguna liguilla para recogerlo.

Sesshomaru no se encontraba, había ido con un cliente que parecía interesado en invertir en un gran proyecto que Taisho Company estaba planeando desde hacía unos meses atrás.

Volteo hacía la puerta de la oficina de Inuyasha. Seguro que estaba ahí. En la mañana lo había visto entrar a su oficina después de que Sesshomaru le indicaba que saldría por un momento, un momento que se había convertido en más de tres horas.

Su amiga Sango no estaba, Miroku la había convencido de que salieran a comer juntos y como ella no quería arruinar la oportunidad de Miroku de estar solo con Sango, prefirió no ir con ellos, además el clima no le daba ánimos para salir a comer.

El teléfono del escritorio de Sango sonó provocando que Kagome se asustara un poco. Se le quedo viendo por un momento, decidiéndose por contestar. Camino hasta él y levanto el auricular, si no contestaba Inuyasha podría salir en cualquier momento y era lo menos que ella quería.

-Inutaisho Company en que le puedo ayudar, habla Kagome… el señor Inuyasha, si permítame…-

Se quedo unos segundos con el dedo encima del número que lo comunicaría con Inuyasha, tenía que agarrar fortaleza para oprimirlo.

El teléfono de Inuyasha timbró y él contesto enseguida.

_-Inuyasha…?-_

Inuyasha sintió un vuelco en el estomago al oír la voz inconfundible de Kagome, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se enfocó en la voz de ella. –Kagome?-

_-Si…-_

-Que pasa?- Preguntó neutro

_-Ah, es verdad, te llama el señor Myoga-_

-Eh? Ah si, pásame la llamada por favor-

_-Claro…-_

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de oír la voz de Myoga.

Kagome colgó el teléfono con una media sonrisa. Había intercambiado pocas palabras con Inuyasha y por primera vez no habían peleado, de echo… se había portado un poco amable con ella.

Se levantó de su asiento con la intención de ir por un café.

Inuyasha termino de hablar por teléfono y se pregunto por que Kagome le había pasado la llamada?

Miró el reloj y confirmo que aún Sango no llegaba de su hora de comida. Eso significaba que Kagome no había salido a comer y estaba sola con él? Es cierto, Sesshomaru había salido a ponerse de acuerdo con el inversionista del nuevo proyecto de la compañía.

Kagome llenaba su taza de café mientras observaba el cielo a través de la ventana. En la mañana había amanecido nublado y para estas horas una traviesa lluvia estaba haciendo de las suyas. La temperatura empezaba a bajar un poco.

-Un día lluvioso…- Miro por la ventana, como las gotas golpeaban suavemente el cristal. El cielo gris y el aroma inconfundible de la lluvia. Era un paisaje que movía en su interior muchas emociones.

Inuyasha se había quitado su saco y lo había acomodado en el respaldo de su silla. Su vista se empeñaba en enfocarle la atención debida a los documentos que tenía frente a él, los del último pedido que tenían que cubrir pronto. Todo marchaba a la perfección, así que no tenía por que preocuparse.

Al levantar la mirada reparó que afuera estaba lloviendo.

-Comienza a sentirse fresco…- Salió de la oficina en busca de un café. Gracias a dios sabía prepararse un café y no dependía de Sango para hacerlo.

Al llegar vio a Kagome parada frente a la ventana pensativa. Se quedo en el mismo lugar sin saber que hacer. Ella aún no lo había visto, además algo en su mirada lo tenía intranquilo, parecía triste…

-Un día lluvioso… igual que hace 9 años…- Sus palabras sonaron un tanto melancólicas.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar. Él también recordaba un día así pero… Se estaría refiriendo al mismo?

Los dos jóvenes venían abrazados. En la mente de Kagome aquellas palabras aún le provocaban un estremecimiento "Yo te amo más" Inuyasha la amaba no tenía dudas. El cielo comenzó a dejar caer las gotas de agua mojando las calles al contacto con estas. Inuyasha y Kagome corrieron hasta el departamento que él tenía. No vivía ahí, pero si iba constantemente cuando necesitaba estar solo, a decir verdad lo había comprado para en un futuro vivir ahí.

Al llegar los dos estaban completamente empapados. Kagome estornudo e Inuyasha la vio completamente mojada.

-Kagome vas a resfriarte, espera iré por una toalla-

Kagome se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar a la sala. Observó el lugar tratando de imaginarse a Inuyasha viviendo en ese departamento. En su mente recreó una escena de Inuyasha sentándose en el sillón azul que estaba frente a ella viendo la televisión, haciéndola sonreír. Los cuadros en la pared de paisajes pintorescos y el de su madre al centro. Una mujer hermosa y de carácter como ella lo recordaba. El mueble grande de roble que estaba a un lado de ella tenía infinidad de libros ordenadamente. Arriba del mueble una espada enorme, regalo de su padre. Todo estaba decorado como solo un hombre podría vivir.

Inuyasha llegó con una toalla en sus manos. Al llegar vio como Kagome observaba con gran interés la espada de su padre "Colmillo de acero" un regalo muy inusual, pero muy significativo. Se quedo admirando a la mujer que amaba.

Su cabello lacio a consecuencia del agua le daba la impresión de ser mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, ya que ahora le llegaba a la cintura. La falda que llevaba se adhería a sus piernas, delineando su figura, al igual que su blusa que dejaba apreciar sus formas femeninas.

Kagome vio el reflejo de Inuyasha detrás de ella, en uno de los vidrios del mueble y volteo. Notó que la mirada de Inuyasha era intensa lo que sonrojo a la joven.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó enrollándola en la toalla.

-Toma…-

Kagome sonrió. –No te olvidaste de algo?-

-Que?-

-Tu toalla-

-Ahh, eso…- Al ver la dulce sonrisa de Kagome también sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –Sabes que te amo mucho?-

-Si, y me gusta oírte decírmelo-

Inuyasha la cargó y comenzó a girar con ella. –Pues entonces te amo, te amo, te amo-

Kagome reía ante el juego de Inuyasha. –Yo también te amo- Le dijo una vez que el juego había terminado. Se acerco a el dándole un beso suave en los labios. –Siempre lo hice…-

-Kagome siempre serás parte de mí…-

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos que se empeñaban en no dejarlas caer. La lluvia seguía golpeando los vidrios y las calles vacías comenzaban a acumular agua.

-Siempre serás parte de mi…- Repitió las palabras de Inuyasha como si estuviese en el instante en que las decía. –Ahora… no soy nadie para ti…-

Un nudo en la garganta fue lo que Inuyasha sintió. Claro que recordaba aquellas palabras, si el mismo fue quien las había pronunciado. Pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Kagome las recordará con tanto ahínco. La vio girarse y la miro profundamente. Inconcientemente su mirada busco una huella visible, que encontró en una de sus mejillas aún a punto de perderse. Estaba llorando? Pero… por que lo hacía? Si ella lo único que hizo fue jugar con él, ahora… se arrepentía? Ella que se fue al día siguiente sin ninguna carta de despedida ni nada. Como podía siquiera repetir aquellas palabras que él había dicho con el corazón en la mano?

Continuará…

Pobre Kagome, como sufre, y ese tonto de Inuyasha tan orgulloso, pero bueno, así es el. El resentimiento por el repentino abandono de Kagome lo detiene mucho.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

&& Ayde &&


	9. Solo tuya

Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la gran escritora Rumiko. Pero no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrar a alguna reencarnación de Inuyasha, por que todo puede pasar, cierto?

Autor: Ayde

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 9.-

-Solo tuya**-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Solo vine por un café- Fue lo que fríamente le dijo ignorando por completo la forma en que Kagome lo miraba. Se sirvió el café y sin voltear a verla se fue directo a su oficina.

Sango quien ya había llegado un poco mojada, estaba en su escritorio atendiendo una llamada.

-Inuyasha, Tsubaki te llama por la línea 3-

Inuyasha le dio un sorbo a su café. –Ya le dijiste que estaba aquí?-

-No, como no contestabas en tu oficina, le dije que te buscaría-

Con la mirada aún en el café -Dile que ya salí- Dicho esto entró a su oficina.

Sango se quedo sorprendida. Inuyasha no quería atender una llamada de Tsubaki? Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Y con toda razón, después de lo que Miroku le dijo ya se daba una idea, además era obvio que entre esos dos las cosas siempre estaban tensas. Kagome no le había dicho nada al respecto y ella no quería ser demasiado entrometida con los asuntos de su prima, pero era visible que, Inuyasha era o había sido muy importante para ella, y por lo que Miroku le dijo, él también. Pero entonces, que fue lo que paso?

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo, además… Tenía a una mujer que no le caía bastante bien en la línea 3, una mujer que muchas veces deseo decirle que Inuyasha no estaba. Apretó el botón de la línea 3 y sonrió.

Inuyasha tomaba su café en su sillón. Ya se había echo costumbre sentarse en algún momento del día ahí. En su mente varias preguntas circulaban sin tener respuesta. Por que lloraba? Por que esa aflicción en sus palabras? Sus pensamientos lo llevaron de nuevo a aquel recuerdo que Kagome había removido del lugar donde él quería que estuviera, en el olvido, etiquetado como una farsa que él se había empeñado tanto en olvidar, pero que nunca había logrado conseguir, por que esa noche había sido la mejor de toda su vida.

Ella temblaba en sus brazos. Su piel estaba levemente fría por la humedad en su ropa que aún tenía puesta y por la baja temperatura que se había producido por la lluvia.

-Kagome, estas temblando…- Su preocupación era evidente en su tono de voz.

-No te preocupes-

-Como no me voy a preocupar? Ven vamos a que te pongas algo seco- Tomó su mano y la guió hasta su recamara.

Kagome la veía buscar entre los cajones algo de ropa, no era mucha ya que él solo iba algunos días a ese departamento ya que en realidad vivía en la mansión Taisho. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación. Estaban los dos solos y empapados. Un ligero rubor subió a sus mejillas. Sabía perfectamente lo que podría pasar y estaba consiente, lo amaba y él a ella.

-Creo que esto te puede servir…- Sacó una camisa de él y se la mostró a Kagome.

-No es lo que quiero-

-Eh?-

Kagome le sonrió y extendió su mano. –Inuyasha… ven…-

Inuyasha se le quedó viendo un instante. Kagome le sonrió ampliamente cuando se sentó a su lado y se acurruco en sus brazos. Inuyasha no sabía que hacer, solo la abrazo como su corazón se lo dictó en ese momento.

-Esto es lo que necesito…-

Inuyasha sonrió relajadamente. –Kagome…-

Kagome levantó su mirada hasta quedar frente a Inuyasha y lo miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Te amo, Inuyasha…-

Después de aquellas sencillas, pero añorantes palabras, lo besó dulcemente. Inuyasha le correspondió igual, sin prisas ni nada, un beso limpio y dulce, tierno… Luego de ese beso Kagome comenzó a rozar los labios de Inuyasha suavemente, casi como una caricia… ese juego que a él le gustaba ya que siempre que lo comenzaba Kagome se desesperaba, pero esta vez no, sentía los suaves labios de Kagome, su aliento acariciaba sus mejillas. Su respiración comenzaba a complicarse, sus labios empezaban a ser algo urgente por besar y al no resistir más, subió su mano hasta su nuca atrayéndola a su cuerpo y besarla con una pasión desbordada, anhelante de sus besos, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón, buscando desesperado la de ella que salía a su encuentro un poco temerosa. La respiración de ambos chocaba en sus caras llenándoles de adrenalina sus cuerpos, el aire comenzaba a faltar pero eso no les importaba, lo único que importaba era sentir, experimentar, vivir aquellas sensaciones que ninguno de los dos conocía.

Se separaron un poco para llenar de nuevo sus pulmones de aire y volverse a besar con igual intensidad. Las manos de Kagome lo iban acercando a ella lentamente. Inuyasha se inclinó hacía delante quedando encima de ella. Sabía lo que pasaba, sabía lo que él mismo comenzaba a sentir y lo que podría hacer.

Se retiró un poco de ella para ver sus ojos, quería estar seguro de lo que estaban haciendo, no quería cometer alguna estupidez. Pronto tuvo su respuesta al sentir como ella comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, sus mejillas sonrojadas producto de la situación y sus labios más rojos de lo normal. Sintió como Kagome acariciaba su pecho, un fuego en su interior comenzó a inundar su cuerpo… Besó el cuello de Kagome mientras dejaba que ella le fuera quitando su propia camisa.

-Inuyasha…- La escucho gemir al momento en que él acariciaba uno de sus pechos por debajo de su blusa que llevaba, tomándola con sus dos manos para poder retirarla, deslizándola hacía arriba.

Kagome sintió como los besos de Inuyasha recorrían su cuello y bajaban hasta el inicio de sus senos, provocando suaves gemidos ante el estimulante placer que Inuyasha le brindaba en aquellas caricias.

Se levanto un poco para besarlo en los labios, y lentamente bajando por su cuello provocando que el soltará un ronco gemido al sentir como sus labios recorrían su fornido pecho. Las manos habían bajado hasta el broche de su falda que bajo sin ningún problema, observó el cuerpo de Kagome bajo él, la hermosura de su cuerpo, algo que nunca había imaginado, la perfección.

-Te amo tanto Kagome…- Le dijo antes de perderse en aquellas sensaciones nuevas que experimentaba.

Kagome sonrió, estaba segura de lo que haría, lo amaba en demasía y quería sentirse una con él.

-Inuyasha…- Soltó como un suspiro al sentir las piernas desnudas de Inuyasha quien ya se había librado del pantalón, sintiendo en su entrepierna un bulto que le rozaba la de ella misma. Inuyasha desabrocho la prenda que aún protegía los senos de Kagome, para poder sentir su forma, besándolos dulcemente, sintiendo como sus pezones se endurecían ante esa nueva caricia, la de su lengua acariciándolos… oía como Kagome gemía de placer al morderlos suavemente así que siguió haciéndolo un poco más bruscamente, su mano bajo hasta su cadera donde su pantaleta seguía, bajándola lentamente por entre sus piernas, sintiendo como la excitación de Kagome era evidente al notar con sus dedos la humedad que emanaba desde su entrepierna, delineo con sus dedos el contorno de su intimidad provocándole más gemidos que parecían estimularlo a seguir. –Ahhh…- Kagome se aferraba a Inuyasha quien ya no aguantaba más aquella tortura. Quería que los dos disfrutaran de su momento, de su primera vez, pero ya se había contenido mucho, además los constantes gemidos de placer de Kagome no le estaban ayudando en nada.

-Kagome… necesito… necesito, sentirte… mía… solo mía…- Le suplicaba en el oído mientras que se liberaba de la prenda que le impedía su desnudez, en su mente solo estaba ella bajo él sin ropa, a pesar de ser su primera vez, su instinto le pedía más.

-Y yo… quiero ser… tuya…- Aquella declaración fue suficiente para que Inuyasha tomará la decisión. Se acomodo abriéndose camino entre las piernas de Kagome, preparándose para lo que seguía.

Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el momento; una caricia de él en su mejilla la hizo abrirlos lentamente para verlo, necesitaba ver esos ojos que tanto amaba y al hacerlo los vio diciéndole en ellos tantas cosas, sonrió demasiada coqueta. –Solo tuya…- Observo como el asentía con la cabeza sonriéndole también. –Solo… mía…- Entonces entró en ella en una inesperada embestida haciéndola gemir ahogadamente.

-Kagome… Kagome…- Decía en cada embestida que daba, sintiendo su cabello pegarse en su espalda, sintiendo la fuerza de Kagome en sus manos que se aferraban a su espalda excitándolo aún mas. Pronto se acopló al ritmo que Kagome hacía levantando sus caderas instintivamente, tratando de sentirlo más adentro.

-Inu… yasha… te amo…- El aire que Inuyasha exhalaba en su cara era para ella como el mismo oxigeno que le faltaba con cada movimiento que ambos hacían, sus ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente, lo sabía, él la estaba admirando, era como si quisiera ver lo que le estaba haciendo, quería ver que lo que hacia era lo correcto, quería ver, si ella sentía el mismo placer que él.

Inuyasha sintió como el momento de su culminación se acercaba peligrosamente. Miles de sensaciones se apoderaron de él, cerró los ojos apretándolos ante el enorme placer que sentía. –Kagome… ya… no puedo… no puedo…- Decía negando con la cabeza quizás sin darse cuenta. Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel placer que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir al igual que Inuyasha al notar que el final se acercaba. –No te detengas…- Suplicaba Kagome al creer que Inuyasha se detendría, pero no, no era eso de lo que él hablaba, a lo que el se refería era que ya no podía alargar más el momento, sabía que de un momento a otro ya no aguantaría. –Kagome… ahhh…- Sintió como todo su interior se derramaba dentro de ella, dejando que su semilla entrará.

-Inuyasha…- Su vientre contrayéndose al sentir como él se derramaba en ella, conteniendo todo el placer que sentía sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. Recibió a Inuyasha en sus brazos y lo recostó en su pecho, aún unidos tratando de recuperarse, respirando aún dificultadamente.

-Te amo Inuyasha- Le dio un beso en la frente, viéndolo subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración.

Él salió de Kagome lentamente y se acomodo al lado de ella abrazándola. –Mi Kagome…- Beso sus labios y le susurro al oído. –Te amo…-

El café ya había perdido su calor. Inuyasha recordaba la primera vez que había amado a Kagome, que aún la amaba, la amaba tanto que le dolía… -Kagome…- Susurro dolido. Recordar aquello no le había ayudado en nada. Quería salir, buscar a Kagome y amarla, amarla tanto como esa vez, se sorprendió ante tal locura, pero poco le importaba, no le importaba quedar como un completo idiota, si al menos podía amarla una vez más. Observó el reloj desesperado y suspiro entre triste y aliviado. A esas horas ya todos habían salido de la empresa. Se dirigió a la vitrina que adornaba su oficina y donde guardaba varias botellas de vino. Tomó una junto con una copa. No quería seguir atormentándose, quería escapar, quería escapar de Kagome y el alcohol era lo que necesitaba.

Sesshomaru llegaba apenas de la junta que había tenido con los empresarios que aportarían capital en su nuevo proyecto. Era tarde aún pero tenía que llegar a su oficina por unos papeles que necesitaba verificar. Al llegar al piso se sorprendió al ver a Kagome sentada aún en su escritorio, demasiada aburrida.

-Kagome que haces aquí?-

Kagome levanto la mirada y sonrió al instante. – Sesshomaru ya llegaste!-

-Aún no me has respondido, por que estas aquí aún?- Entro a su oficina y Kagome entro tras él.

-Te estaba esperando, creí que tal vez necesitarías algo-

Sesshomaru dibujo una media sonrisa en sus labios. Nadie había sido tan atento con él. Ya era tarde y el que ella estuviera aun esperándolo era un gesto bastante noble. –Y si no hubiera venido?-

Kagome torno su rostro a uno más serio. –Bueno, entonces… me iría cuando ya no hubiera nadie-

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño. –Hay alguien más aquí?-

-Si, Inuyasha aún esta en su oficina, de hecho… desde medio día se encerró en su despacho sin atender ninguna llamada y no ha salido desde entonces- Kagome se veía preocupada. Muchas veces por su cabeza paso el ir a verlo pero, para que? Él no quería verla eso estaba claro.

-Ese tonto, haciéndose el importante…- Se encamino hacía la oficina de Inuyasha. Kagome lo siguió, pero se quedo en su escritorio alejada lo suficiente como para que Inuyasha no la viera.

-Pero que demo…- Sesshomaru trataba de encontrar la figura de Inuyasha. Vio en el escritorio una botella de vino, imaginándose todo lo que posiblemente había pasado.

Kagome llego también al oír la exclamación de Sesshomaru y al entrar a la oficina se sorprendió.

-Esto es el colmo!- Sesshomaru salio de ahí directo al ascensor.

-Sesshomaru a donde vas?- Le pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta de este, tan solo se perdió en el elevador. Volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la oficina y trago saliva forzosamente. Camino poco a poco hasta el escritorio y tomo la botella de vino para acomodarla en la vitrina. Al voltear vio la figura de Inuyasha en el suelo, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para evitar que un pequeño ruido saliera de sus labios. Se acercó lentamente a él hasta hincarse frente a él.

-Inuyasha…- Le hablo suavemente tratando de despertarlo. –Inuyasha…- Esta vez acaricio su mejilla, como tantas veces quiso hacerlo.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró a la joven Kagome que le sonreía como aquella vez en su habitación. Abrió los ojos un poco asustado y encogió su cuerpo rehusando las caricias que ella le daba.

-Inuyasha tranquilo, soy yo, Kagome…-

Inuyasha la miro intensamente, confundido ya que no quería sentir el mismo vacío que lo embargaba cada que la imagen de Kagome se desvanecía frente a sus ojos. –De verdad eres tu? No te vas a desvanecer?-

Kagome sonrió tristemente. –No… de verdad, soy Kagome…-

Inuyasha entonces sonrió. El efecto del alcohol aún lo apresaban. –Kagome… si supieras cuanto te eche de menos…- Acaricio su mejilla suavemente.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquella confesión. –Inuyasha…-

-Si Kagome, por que nunca deje de amarte…- La voz de Inuyasha ahora entrecortada por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, formaron un nudo en la garganta de ella.

En ese momento llego Sesshomaru con dos personas más que levantaban a Inuyasha llevándoselo.

-Se lo llevarán?-

-Si, ellos se encargarán de llevarlo a su departamento-

Kagome miraba a un ahora dormido Inuyasha tristemente. Por que? Por que le decía esas palabras si sus actos le expresaban otra cosa?

-Kagome quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Si, por favor-

Continuará…

Ah ese Inuyasha, sus arrebatos no le dejan ver la realidad y eso le complica más la vida.

Que les pareció el lemon de Inuyasha y Kagome de adolescentes?

Mándenme sus opiniones por favor!

Nos vemos en la próxima!

&& Ayde &&


	10. Tu presencia me cambia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

Canción: "Morí" de Tranzas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 10.-

-Tu presencia me cambia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Kagome se encontraba en su escritorio sentada mientras tomaba un poco de café. Sango estaba a su lado tomando una llamada.

.-No, aun no llega… no lo sé señorita… si yo le aviso… esta bien…-

.-Problemas?-

.-Esta mujer es muy terca Kagome, en verdad-

.-Quien era?-

.-Era Tsubaki, ayer Inuyasha no quiso recibir una llamada de ella y creo que se le perdió en todo el día, ya que según ella no lo hallaba-

Kagome sintió un malestar en su estomago al escuchar el nombre del hombre que tanto amaba. Como lo vería ahora? Y si le preguntaba acerca de sus palabras? No, de seguro lo negaría y le diría algo que la lastimaría, conociéndolo, eso haría para no verse tan vulnerable.

.-Kagome, estas bien?-

.-Eh? Ah si Sango, no te preocupes-

.-Que bien. Inuyasha aún no llega-

.-Y no creo que venga-

.-Por que lo dices Kagome?-

.-Bueno, lo que pasa es que… oye Sango, tu sabes si Inuyasha toma?-

_Y preguntas por mí,_

_Que como me va_

_Haber como tomé_

_Tantas cosas que hable, de la soledad_

.-Mm… amiga, que si toma? Muchas veces se queda aquí por beber tanto, hay veces en que Miroku tiene que llevarlo de vuelta a su casa. No me digas que ayer…-

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dar paso a Sesshomaru que entraba con una joven de cabello café y ojos rojos.

.-Que nadie nos interrumpa- Dirigiéndose a Kagome.

.-Si señor-

Sesshomaru entra a su oficina con la mujer.

.-Oye Kagome, quien será ella?-

.-No lo sé Sango-

.-Hola mi querida Sango, señorita Kagome-

Miroku saludaba a las dos, con Sango tomando su mano y poniéndola en su pecho haciendo que la misma se sonroje ante la acción de él.

.-Mi querida Sango, sientes mi corazón que se alegra de verte?-

Sango estaba roja como un tomate viendo a Kagome quien le sonreía. –Miroku eres un atrevido!- Una mano roja en su cachete como cada día en la empresa adornaba la cara de Miroku.

.-Mi querida Sango, solo te daba los buenos días- Le decía tranquilo ya que estaba acostumbrado.

.-Miroku, no has hablado con Inuyasha?-

_Que si estoy bien o mal_

_Que si puedo reír,_

_O si puedo llorar_

.-Eh?- Miroku voltea con Kagome. –No, por que me lo pregunta señorita Kagome?-

.-Lo que pasa es que…-

.-Ayer Kagome lo encontró bebido en su oficina y aún no llega-

Miroku se queda pensativo. –Ya veo…- Su cara mostraba preocupación. –Se fue solo?-

.-No, Sesshomaru le dijo a unos guardias que aún estaban en el edificio que los dejarán en su departamento-

Miroku camina hacía la oficina de Sesshomaru

.-Que haces?- Sango lo miraba confundida.

.-Necesito saber si Sesshomaru sabe algo de él-

.-Miroku, Sesshomaru esta ocupado con una mujer-

.-De verdad? Y es bonita?- Un pellizco de parte de Sango lo hace callarse. –Auch!-

.-Que le sirva de lección, mujeriego!-

Miroku se sobaba el brazo. –Bueno, iré por él a su departamento.

.-Por quien irás?-

Los tres voltean y ven a Inuyasha que venía acomodándose la corbata

.-Inuyasha, te encuentras bien?-

.-Por que lo preguntas Miroku?-

_Y preguntas por mi_

_Por curiosidad_

_Y quisiera decir_

.-Bueno, por que Ka…- No termino la frase ya que Kagome le dedicó una mirada fulminante que le decía que se callará. –Por que… no habías llegado…-

Inuyasha quien se dio cuenta de todo, tan solo frunció el ceño. –No necesito niñeras Miroku- Le reprocho a Kagome mirándola enfadado.

Kagome no se dejo intimidar ni por su mirada, ni por su comentario sarcástico. Enfadada contesto a su comentario. –Pues ayer, necesitaste tres para llegar a tu casa-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que Kagome le había dicho. Acaso ella lo había visto? –Feh!- Cruzo los brazos enfadado y cerró los ojos.

Kagome sonrió ante la acción de Inuyasha. Siempre se comportaba así cuando se sentía vulnerable. Tomó su taza de café y caminó hacía la cafetera. No iba a tomar más café, solo huía a la mirada de él.

.-Sango si Sesshomaru me llama me avisas por favor-

.-A donde vas Kagome?-

.-Ayer me quede hasta que cerraron el edificio y necesito descansar un momento- Camino hacía la cafetería y se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba ahí.

Inuyasha se le quedo viendo. Si, Kagome de seguro lo vio y si es así, cual habría sido su comportamiento?

.-Inuyasha-

Sango le hablaba. –Si?- Volteando a verla. –Que pasa Sango?-

.-La señorita Tsubaki te ha estado llamando-

Inuyasha le hizo una seña a Miroku para que entrara a su oficina. –Si vuelve a marcar dile que estoy ocupado en una junta muy importante- Y cerró la puerta.

.-Escondiéndote de Tsubaki, tan ponto te aburrió? O los recuerdos fueron más fuertes?-

.-Déjate de payasadas! Necesito que hagas algo…-

.-Dime-

.-Necesito que… averigües que piensa Kagome-

.-Que?-

.-Ayer… tomé más de la cuenta-

.-Si, me lo dijo ella-

.-Eso es lo que quiero que averigües!-

.-Ahhh, ya entiendo, quieres saber que fue lo que dijiste? No recuerdas nada?- Su asombro era enorme.

.-Bueno, me vas a ayudar o no?-

.-Esta bien, esta bien, le preguntaré- Salió con una gran sonrisa.

Kagome se encontraba sentada pensando en las palabras de Inuyasha. Sonaban tan reales, pero se había convencido de que no lo eran. Tal vez su estado fue lo que causo que las dijera.

.-Preocupada?-

Kagome volteo y se encontró a Miroku que se sentaba a un lado de ella. –No para nada, como esta Inuyasha?-

Miroku sonrió. Esos dos estaban más que enamorados, pero el orgullo de ambos no los dejaba verlo, así que él tendría que arreglar esa situación. –Esta bien, siempre lo supera-

.-Ya veo…-

.-Señorita Kagome, yo sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos-

.-Eh?-

.-Dígame algo, que fe lo que le dijo Inuyasha ayer?-

Kagome sonrió decepcionada. –Así que te mando a preguntarme? Es increíble, dile a ese tonto orgulloso que no se preocupe, que no creí sus palabras-

.-Que fue lo que le dijo?- Miroku le hablaba seriamente, parecía que Inuyasha le había dicho algo bastante grave como para que ella dijera eso. –Señorita Kagome, puede confiar en mí-

_Que te extraño a rabiar_

_Que ya no puedo más_

_O se me pasará_

Kagome vio en la mirada de Miroku sinceridad, además necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. –Él dijo que… nunca había dejado de amarme… que me había echado de menos…- Sin darse cuenta lo había dicho en voz alta, sus pensamientos la traicionaron haciéndole creer que tan solo eran eso, pensamientos. Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse.

Miroku la miró tristemente. –Señorita Kagome, usted aún…?-

Kagome lo vio nerviosa. Trató de cubrir su error haciéndose la desentendida. –No te entiendo…-

Miroku la observo por un buen momento comprendiéndola. Ella no quería hablar de eso, pero sus palabras y su comportamiento hablaban por si solos. –Discúlpeme, tengo trabajo y yo aquí…- Sonriéndole se levantó y se fue.

Paso al lado de la oficina de Inuyasha, pensaba en entrar y decirle, pero se arrepintió. Lo dejaría sufrir todo el día.

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro. Las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban en su mente desordenadamente. Que fue lo que pasó? Por que demonios no recordaba nada?

La puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a Kagome que entraba lentamente. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo y volteo hacía la puerta donde estaba ella.

Kagome avanzo hacia él un poco temerosa. –Sesshomaru me mandó, me dijo que revisarás unos puntos del nuevo accionista-

Inuyasha miraba los documentos que Kagome le extendía por unos segundos que parecieron eternos para ella, al fin los tomó y se sentó en el sillón hojeándolos. Se dio la vuelta para salir, pero la voz de Inuyasha se lo impidió. –Siéntate-

Kagome se volteo para mirarlo sorprendida. Acaso le hablaba? Que pasó con la actitud arrogante con la que siempre se dirigía a ella?

Inuyasha al ver que Kagome seguía de pie volteo a verla. –Te piensas quedar ahí parada Kagome? Siéntate, no te comeré- Esto último lo dijo sarcásticamente. Algo le pasaba, su mente se lo decía, ese no era su comportamiento! Ver a Kagome tan cerca suyo lo hacía comportarse más flexible. Es increíble, hasta mi forma cambias con tu sola presencia Kagome…

_Pero ya no lo sé_

_Yo ya no siento más_

Ella se acercó al sillón y se sentó. El último comentario no le había agradado para nada. –Eso ya lo sé-

Inuyasha sonrió sin dejar de ver los documentos. –Así que nuestro accionista tiene algunas peticiones-

.-Sesshomaru cree que sus exigencias son muy elevadas-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y volteo a verla. –Y tu que crees?- Quería saber lo que ella opinaba, sabía que era muy inteligente, Sango se había encargado de hacérselo llegar por medio de Miroku, según ellos, Kagome era muy inteligente en cuanto a las finanzas de la empresa.

Kagome no sabía si contestar o no, después de meditarlo un poco se decidió. –Pienso que las exigencias que pide son demasiadas, a comparación de los demás inversionistas. No sé por que pone tantas condiciones, no esta invirtiendo demasiado capital como para justificar sus exigencias, además algunas de ellas no son convenientes para Inutaisho Company-

Inuyasha la miraba con un gesto de incredibilidad. En verdad Kagome tenía vision acerca de las conveniencias de la compañía. –Me sorprendes, ya que tienes razón-

Kagome sonrió. Sentía que las palabras de Inuyasha eran halagos. Su expresión cambio al recordar su comportamiento la noche anterior. –Inuyasha… ayer…- Miro el suelo tratando de evitar su mirada. –Por que…- Las palabras para expresarse parecían esconderse en su mente, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas.

.-Por que me pasé ayer de copas?- Kagome volteo a verlo, su mirada parecía de lo más normal. Se relajo un poco al fin que, él ya lo había dicho, asintió con la cabeza. –Quería…- Quería? Necesitaba olvidar, olvidarla. Ayer quería salir y lanzarse a sus brazos y amarla y ahora, ahora ella estaba frente a él. Tendría el valor de reprimir sus emociones?

.-Cuando te vi, me dolió mucho verte en ese estado…- Su voz acompasada y sus ojos tristes… algo que nunca había podido soportar en Kagome, así como verla llorar.

_Por que ya no estoy aquí,_

_Morí,_

_Morí el día que te fuiste así de mi_

_No estoy_

.-Vamos Kagome, ya te lo dije, no necesito niñeras- Contesto un poco sarcástico, trataba de hacerla enfadar, para quitar la tristeza de sus ojos.

Y lo consiguió, se levanto de su asiento enfadada. –Inuyasha, tuvieron que dejarte a tu departamento tres guardias!- Lo regaño.

.-No pensé que te preocuparías por mi…- Sonrió sinceramente.

Kagome volvió a sentarse a su lado. –Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la llevo hasta su mejilla ante la mirada de kagome que lo veía pesarosa. –Mi… Kagome…-

_Solo existe este maldito amor,_

_Que es más grande que el sol,_

_No tiene compasión,_

Sus ojos cristalinos tratando de evitar caer las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, junto con un nudo en la garganta. Frente a ella estaba el Inuyasha de quien se había enamorado, el que recordaba su corazón todos los días, el que amaba… -Inuyasha…-

.-Kagome yo…-

Los dedos de ella lo hicieron guardar silencio. Su mirada tranquila lo hizo sonreír. –No digas nada…-

_No preguntes por mí,_

_Yo ya no estoy aquí…_

Se dejo envolver en la mirada de Kagome. Todo a su alrededor se detuvo para ellos. Todo el tiempo perdido parecía no contar en ese momento, sus labios estaban a punto de sellarse en un beso que los dos anhelaban desde hacía tanto tiempo...

Inuyasha había olvidado todo su orgullo, su amor por Kagome seguía en sus venas tan latente, ansiaba amarla como en aquella noche por primera vez.

Continuará…

Ahh! que emoción se van a besar!

Je, je, me emociono y yo lo escribo. Es que ay no, han sufrido tanto que un momento dulce no les caería nada bien., verdad?

Que piensan acerca de este capitulo? Déjenme sus comentarios por favor, eso es lo que me alenta.

Nos vemos en la próxima!

&& Ayde &&


	11. Cambio de planes

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 11.-

-Cambio de planes-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió de improviso, momento en que los dos se separaron abruptamente por el susto, dejando entrar la potente figura de una mujer que miraba a Inuyasha y kagome un poco enfadada.

.-Vaya, al fin te encuentro- Sarcástica

Inuyasha la vio sorprendido. –Tsubaki? Que haces aquí?-

Tsubaki nunca iba a verlo a Inutaisho Company, sabía que cuando Inuyasha estaba en la empresa era para meterse de lleno en sus asuntos, y no le prestaría atención. Si es él quien se desahoga con ella de los problemas de Inutaisho Company.

Kagome miraba de mala gana a Tsubaki, era obvio que se sentía celosa. –Me retiro-

Se levanto dejando a Inuyasha un poco aturdido. –Eh… Kagome, yo… se los llevaré a Sesshomaru-

Kagome siguió su camino sin voltear a ver a Tsubaki. –Esta bien, le avisaré- Y cerró la puerta.

.-Que hace ella aquí?- Le hablo despectivamente.

Inuyasha sintió cierto resentimiento en sus palabras lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. –Ella trabaja aquí. Que haces tu aquí?-

La pregunta le advirtió que no estaba de buen humor, habrá sido por su interrupción? Pero si estaban a punto de besarse! Tenía que hacer algo, actuar rápido.-Ya te lo dije amor, vine a verte. Te desapareciste desde ayer- Trató de portarse cariñosa reparando el error que había cometido al preguntarle sobre Kagome.

.-No tienes por que estarme acosando Tsubaki, tuve una reunión muy importante- Le dijo quitándose los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello evadiéndola.

Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que estaba molesto y eso la enfurecía. –Estas molesto por que te interrumpí en algo importante? Creo que vendré más seguido, parece ser que te diviertes-

.-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que vengas aquí, tengo trabajo que hacer- Evadió por completo la pregunta de Tsubaki, claro que estaba molesto, Kagome y el por poco y se besan! Lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo se hubiera hecho realidad a no ser por la interrupción de Tsubaki.

Inuyasha camino hasta sentarse en su silla detrás del escritorio y comenzó a pasar las hojas que Kagome le había entregado, ya los había leído, pero solo era una excusa, la verdad no se sentía cómodo teniendo a Tsubaki ahí.

.-Tsubaki no tengo tiempo ahora, después te llamó-

La mujer lo miro furiosa, Inuyasha ni siquiera se había dignado a decírselo mirándola a los ojos, ella siempre había hecho todo por tener una caricia llena de amor, o una palabra llena de sentimiento, como la que le dedicaba a Kagome inconcientemente cuando la confundía con ella. –Esta bien…-

Inuyasha seguía viendo los papeles, no le había hecho mucho caso a Tsubaki hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse, en ese momento suspiro. Su vista bajo de nuevo hasta la penúltima hoja, donde encontró algo no muy agradable. –Pero que demonios?-

Tsubaki salió de la oficina de Inuyasha y se encontró a Kagome que iba saliendo de la de Sesshomaru. Las dos quedaron en el mismo pasillo, solas ya que Sango no estaba ahí.

.-Así que ahora trabajas para Inuyasha-

Kagome sintió en sus palabras un cierto tono de ironía. Que le pasaba a esta mujer? Que acaso Inuyasha le había hablado de lo que había pasado entre ellos? –No, trabajo para Sesshomaru-

.-Oh… su hermano- rió hipócritamente.

.-Que es lo gracioso?-

.-Sabes Kagome, sé que Inuyasha y tu se conocieron desde niños. Debió ser muy tierno de niño, o… dime, era igual de travieso como lo es ahora?- Tsubaki sonreía por la cara que Kagome le estaba mostrando, ya que parecía sus comentarios estaban logrando lo que quería: hacerla sentir mal.-Sabes, aquí entre dos, te lo diré como una amiga. Inuyasha es un maravilloso en la cama…-

Kagome se sorprendió de lo que le estaba diciendo Tsubaki. No podía creer que Inuyasha y ella…

.-No sé por que me dices eso- Trató de aparentar que no le importaba, pero por dentro una vez más se sentía morir. –Inuyasha y yo dejamos nuestra amistad hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo llevamos una muy escasa relación laboral ya que mis funciones son exclusivas para Sesshomaru-

Tsubaki aún la miraba sonriendo. Al hacerlo recordó una cara conocida, una demasiado conocida que le helo la sangre.

Kagome frunció el ceño al ver esa nueva reacción de Tsubaki, se había puesto pálida de pronto. –Te sientes bien?-

Tsubaki salio de su trance y la miro de nuevo. –N… no, estoy bien- Se encaminó hacía el ascensor donde se encontró con Sango chocando con su hombro.

.-Lo siento…- se disculpo Sango sin haber tenido la culpa, pero Tsubaki no le prestó importancia y se fue.

.-Pero que le pasa?-

.-No lo sé, de pronto se puso pálida y se fue. Oye Sango donde estabas?-

.-Yo? Em…- Un leve sonrojamiento se hizo presente en sus mejillas. –Necesitaba unos documentos que estaban en Mercadotecnia-

.-Ahh… - Kagome sabía que Miroku trabajaba en ese departamento, así que ese mujeriego como Sango tantas veces le decía, por fin había logrado entrar en el corazón de Sango.

.-Que?- Preguntó al ver la mirada que Kagome le dedicaba.

Inuyasha salió de su oficina molesto. Sango y Kagome se le quedaron viendo bastante preocupadas por su actitud, antes de que se perdiera la figura masculina en la oficina de Sesshomaru.

.-Que le pasará?-

.-No lo sé Sango, no lo sé…-

.-Me puedes explicar que es lo que pretende este sujeto!- Sus manos firmes en el escritorio no intimido para nada a Sesshomaru que lo miraba inexpresivo.

.-Que es lo que te pasa?-

.-Que significa esta cláusula?- Mostrándole la hoja que horas antes había leído, sin parecerle lo que decía ahí.

.-Lo que oyes, es una condición que hace- Sesshomaru ni siquiera lo veía.

.-Pero si hasta Kagome sabe que sus condiciones son demasiadas! Tu no lo ves?-

Sesshomaru se exalto y sus manos resonaron al golpear el escritorio.-Es una tonta cláusula! No discutiré esto contigo que ni importancia tiene. O si!-

Inuyasha dio un paso hacía atrás. La mirada de Sesshomaru era retadora? No supo que contestarle, su orgullo se lo impedía. –No…- Dijo aún dudoso.

Sesshomaru volvió de nuevo a su asiento. –Bien, entonces esta decidido-

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí encontrándose con la mirada de Kagome y la de Sango que lo miraban intrigadas. El sonido del teléfono de Sango hizo que la mirada de ambos se posará en ella.

.-Si, quien?... ah si, Kagome…-

Al oír el nombre de Kagome Inuyasha frunció el ceño. Kagome miro a Sango quien tan solo le sonreía.

.-Permíteme…- Sango tapo la bocina para hablarle a Kagome-

.-Te llama un muchacho llamado Kouga-

.-Kouga?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y le quito la bocina a Sango. –Hola? Kouga!-

Sango miro a Inuyasha quien estaba más que enfadado, estaba furioso, quien era ese para hablarle a Kagome? Los celos estaban matándolo. Necesitaba hacer algo, algo…

.-Sango-

.-Si?-

.-Resérvame una cena en el restaurante de siempre para las 8-

.-Para… dos?-

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y se encontró con su mirada que estaba al pendiente de él, lo que provocó una sonrisa bastante arrogante. –Si, iré con Tsubaki, debo compensarla por el mal momento que le hice pasar hoy-

Kagome al oír eso se volteo para huir de su mirada, oía como Inuyasha le daba instrucciones a Sango, pero no le importaba, estaba celosa! De pronto una sonrisa triunfal la hizo voltear a verlo.

.-Claro Kouga… a las 8 en el Taikiji?... ahí estaré…-

Los dos se miraron sin dejarse intimidar. Tenían una cita forzada, solo por ver las reacciones de cada quien. Inuyasha con Tsubaki, a quien no tenía ganas de ver y Kagome con Kouga, quien había insistido tanto que le dio el si, solo por verse triunfante ante Inuyasha.

Las 7. Dentro de una hora su querida Kagome saldría con ese sujeto del restaurante. Maldición! Por que tenían que haber salido las cosas así? Él no contemplaba que ella pudiera salir con Kouga y los celos lo estaban matando. No iba a poder estar en paz, sabiendo que en esos momentos tal vez ella y él…

.-No!- Golpeo el escritorio con el puño cerrado. No podía. Era imposible no sentir nada.

Pero… que acaso él no había decidido ya olvidarse de Kagome? Ahora Tsubaki estaba con él. Ella siempre se portaba cariñosa y paciente, sabía como hacerlo sentir bien, además era muy atractiva.

Incluso ella pudo sacarlo de aquel episodio de su vida en la que sufrió tanto… aquel evento que tanto daño le hizo a su vida… aquel suceso en el que Kagome tuvo mucho que ver, no directamente…

.-Te lo digo Miroku estos dos están más complicados que un rompecabezas, hubieras visto las miradas que se echaban, parecía como si estuvieran compitiendo-

.-Ese Inuyasha es un terco, que no se da cuenta que la señorita Kagome aún lo ama?-

.-Kagome ha estado ausente desde que entró aquí, ya no sé si fue una buena idea la de Sesshomaru al traerla aquí, no me gusta ver a mi prima sufrir-

.-No te preocupes mi querida Sango, esos dos terminarán juntos como debe de ser-

.-Lo dices muy seguro-

.-Ser de poca fe no ayuda nada. Por cierto Sanguito a que horas sales?-

.-Ahí vas de nuevo Miroku, de una vez te digo que pienso irme a mi casa rápido por que tengo que ayudar a mi hermano Kohaku con unas cosas de su escuela-

.-Ah que bien! Así que hoy conoceré a mi cuñado?-

.-Y se puede saber quien lo esta invitando?-

.-Ser de poca fe…-

Las 8 de la noche. Kagome se encontraba en las afueras de Taisho Company esperando a Kouga tal y como habían acordado.

.-Inuyasha… si no fueras tan terco y obstinado…-

Una limosina se paro frente a ella. Kagome se quedo maravillada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de viajar en una limosina y Kouga había sido tan atento de conseguir una para ellos dos. Por un lado se sintió incomoda, Kouga quería conquistarla y ella pensando en Inuyasha.

El chofer salio y le abrió la puerta a Kagome quien entro enseguida.

.-No pensé que…- Al voltear a encontrarse con Kouga, enmudeció al ver la cara de alguien más.

.-Descuida linda, cambio de planes-

Continuará…

Ya lo sé deben estar deseando matarme, pero es que la historia debe seguir así por un tiempo más, no se desesperen, les aseguro que tendrán su buen momento, pero en unos capis más, por lo pronto la drama debe seguir desarrollándose ya que me estoy desviando un poco. Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero sigan dejándome sus opiniones.

&& Ayde &&


	12. Una ilusion

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 12.-

-Una ilusión?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Pero que broma es esta Inuyasha!-

.-Ninguna Kagome, solo eso, un cambio de planes- Dio unos golpecitos hacía la ventanilla diciéndole al chofer que avanzara.

Kagome iba con los brazos cruzados. Quien se creía que era? Ahora que le diría a Kouga?

.-No me digas que estas enfadada?-

.-Que no es obvio!- Respondió gritándole

Inuyasha sonrió arrogantemente lo que hizo que ella se enojara más. –Kagome, no te enfades, solo quería saludarte-

.-Pues ya lo hiciste, ahora me puedes regresar? Kouga me esta esperando-

.-Feh! Como si me importará que ese imbécil este esperándote toda la noche-

Kagome volteo a verlo, solo que no pudo encontrar sus ojos ya que estos estaban demasiado interesados en lo que había por la ventana. Acaso Inuyasha estaba celoso? Eso no podía ser… él estaba con Tsubaki o no? Un dolor en el estomago le provocó, solo al recordar aquella mujer.

.–Y que me dices tu? Que acaso no te esta esperando Tsubaki?- Le reclamó acercándose a él inconcientemente. No sentía ningún inconveniente al hacerlo ya que él evitaba su mirada.

Inuyasha volteo a verla y la encontró tan cerca de su cara. Podía ver perfectamente como un leve sonrojo se formaba en las mejillas de la mujer frente a él cuando este se volteo para mirarla.

Sintió tantos deseos de abrazarla y besarla, como su corazón se lo pedía, pero la conciencia era más fuerte que él y no podía, no podía dejar de ser orgulloso.

_Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

_Pon un susurro en mi almohada_

_Leave the winter on the ground._

_Deja el viento en la tierra_

Kagome no hallaba una excusa para apartarse de la mirada intimidadora de Inuyasha. Si duraba más tiempo podía ser capaz de tomar sus labios con los suyos, tal y como lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa en todo, pero en esta ocasión sería como una estupidez.

.-No me digas que… te dejó plantado?-

.-No digas estupideces Kagome- Inuyasha volteo su mirada

Kagome cerró los ojos suspirando aliviada. Un minuto más y no aguantaba…

La limosina se detuvo en un restaurante bastante lujoso y privado. Inuyasha abrió la puerta de Kagome pero ella seguía con los brazos cruzados y enfadada.

.-No vas a bajar?- Pregunto un poco exasperado.

.-Ya te lo dije, no lo haré- Cerró los ojos al oír el tremendo portazo que Inuyasha había dado. Trago con dificultad al ver como Inuyasha hablaba con el chofer y ante sus ojos vio como este se iba. Pero que estaba tramando?

Inuyasha subió a la limosina de nuevo, pero a la parte delantera. Prendió el auto y arranco.

Kagome se acercó a la ventanilla para hablar con Inuyasha.

.-Inuyasha, que haces?- Pero él no le contestó, parecía muy concentrado en manejar ya que ni siquiera la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Se sentó derrotada en el asiento. Que más podía hacer?

Comenzaba a dormitar un poco y sin ganas miro por la ventana. Ya habían pasado de perdido unos veinte minutos en silencio y el paisaje afuera no era muy familiar, todo estaba muy oscuro. No estamos en la ciudad pensó.

_I wake up lonely,_

_Despierto sola_

_There's air of silence in the bedroom and all around_

_Hay un aire de silencio en el dormitorio y alrededor_

_Touch me now,_

_Tócame ahora_

_I close my eyes and dream away._

_Cierro mis ojos y sueño_

De pronto el auto se detuvo. Kagome miro a su alrededor y tan solo podía ver oscuridad. No podía reconocer alguna luz de la ciudad y eso la asusto un poco. Volteo hacía Inuyasha y este ya se había bajado de la limosina.

.-Inu… yasha?- Musito con la voz un poco baja, se había perdido de su vista. Tan solo veía árboles enormes y oscuros, las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna; Kagome bajo de la limosina sabiendo que tal vez sería peligroso, pero… Inuyasha estaba afuera y ella, quería saber que estaba bien.

Caminó a tientas sobre el pasto mojado por el sereno de la noche seguramente, el olor del césped humedecido le dio una agradable tranquilidad, junto con los sonidos que los constantes grillos hacían. La luz de la luna entonces alumbro el lugar y Kagome vio miles de luciérnagas entre los árboles y en uno de ellos Inuyasha la miraba.

.-Que haces aquí? Pudiste perderte…-

Kagome bajo la mirada un poco, la voz de Inuyasha sonaba demasiado dolida. –Pues… me preocupe por ti…-

Inuyasha sonrió. – De verdad?- Miro hacía la luna y suspiro. Kagome lo veía confundida, que era lo que estaba sintiendo Inuyasha?

.-Inuyasha… -

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_Debió haber sido amor pero ha terminado_

_It must have been love but I lost it somehow._

_Debió haber sido amor pero lo perdí de alguna manera_

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_Debió haber sido amor pero ha terminado_

.-Sabes, siempre venía aquí, cuando me sentía solo, cuando me acordaba de ti-

Kagome se quedo muda ante esa declaración. No contaba con que Inuyasha le dijera esas cosas, claro que le gustaban mucho, pero…

.-Parece ser, que lo que vivimos fue una ilusión… éramos muy jóvenes… no sabíamos lo que hacíamos…-

Las palabras le dolían en el alma, pero era lo que sentía, ese creía que fue su error, el haber sido tan jóvenes. Volteo a verla y la encontró mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, su rostro afligido le decía lo mucho que las palabras la habían herido, pero no más que a mi, pensó.

_From the moment we touched,_

_Desde el tiempo en que nos tocamos_

'_til the time had run out._

_Hasta que el tiempo se acabo_

_Make-believing we're together _

_Haciendome creer que estamos juntos_

_That I'm sheltered by your heart._

_Y que estoy abrigada por tu corazón_

.-Inuyasha…- Sentía las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos y poco le importaba, que acaso él no sabia lo mucho que estaba sufriendo ella también? .-No digas eso…-

Inuyasha se sorprendió por las palabras de Kagome. –Que?-

.-Inuyasha… lo nuestro fue lo más puro y lindo que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-

.-Kagome no quiero tu lastima…- Desvió su mirada un tanto ofendido.

.-No es lastima, si supieras el motivo por el cual tuve que irme…-

.-Pues entonces dime cual fue! Cual fue el motivo tan grande por el cual te alejaste de mi lado!-

Kagome sollozaba. El tono de voz de Inuyasha le dolía, le dolía en el alma.

Aquellas palabras aún taladran su mente.

.-En donde esta?-

.-Ya le dijimos señor que no lo sabemos-

Kagome se refugiaba detrás de su abuelo asustada.

El fuerte hombre tomó a su madre por el cuello de la blusa y la levantó con fuerza.-Si no me dices por las buenas mujer, te va a pesar!-

.-Señor le juro que no sé de que me esta hablando!- Suplicaba llorando.

.-Supongo que no te gustará que le pase algo a tu querida hija verdad?- Contemplo por unos minutos a Kagome y frunció el ceño. -Te conozco?-

.-Señor por favor nosotros no tenemos nada de lo que usted busca- Suplicaba el abuelo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña nieta.

El imponente hombre arrojó a la mujer al suelo violentamente. –Si sé que me han mentido lo lamentarán, no dejaré que ninguno de ustedes quede para contarlo-

.-Yo…- Aquella imagen de nuevo volvía a atormentarla. Todo el sufrimiento que pasaron durante todos estos años, su familia y ella… -Discúlpame…- Cayó al suelo de rodillas derrotada.

_But in and outside_

_Pero dentro y afuera_

_I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm._

_Me he convertido en agua como una lagrima en tu palma_

_And it's a hard winter day, I dream away._

_Y es un duro día de invierno, Sueño_

.- Kagome…- Inuyasha vio como ella se arrodillaba. Su llanto parecían miles de agujas que se incrustaban en su corazón clavándose lentamente. Se acercó a ella agachándose para estar a su misma altura y tomarla por el mentón. –Creo que es hora de volver…-

.-Yo…- Las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta. Por que? Por que no podía decirle el motivo de su huida? Estaba segura que al hacerlo él la comprendería, pero…

.-Kagome, y como te fue?-

.-Eh?-

Kagome se encontraba sentada en su escritorio. Su mente recordaba las palabras que Inuyasha le había dicho en la noche.

Sango la miraba impaciente. Quería saber los detalles de su "cita" como ella le decía.

.-Sango, no salí con Kouga- Le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.-Eso ya lo sé Kagome, quiero saber como te fue con Inuyasha-

.-Que? C-como lo sa…-

.-Señorita Kagome, ayer la busqué ya que tenía un recado del joven Kouga, dijo que cancelaría su cita, pero al verla con Inuyasha pues…-

Claro. Miroku. Miroku la había visto y de seguro ya le había comentado algo a Sango.

.-Y bien Kagome?-

.-Pues… no pasó nada entre el señor Taisho y yo, no es lo que se imaginan-

Miroku y Sango voltean a verse cómplices.

Lejos de ellos las puertas del elevador se abrieron saliendo de él una mujer un poco enfadada.

.-Vamos Kagome, si vimos como Inuyasha te llevaba en su limosina; Wow! Una limosina que romántico!-

.-No es nada del otro mundo Sango- Kagome comenzaba a exasperarse con las acusaciones de Sango y de Miroku.

.-Kagome?-

Los tres voltearon hacía la voz que extrañamente les parecía un poco familiar.

Sango casi palidecía, acaso la había escuchado? .- Señorita Tsubaki-

Tsubaki centraba su mirada en Kagome. Estaba enfurecida por el plantón de Inuyasha, y por si fuera poco, se había enterado que Inuyasha y ella se había ido la noche anterior? Y ella como estupida esperándolo toda la noche en su casa.

.-No sabía que podían sostener una reunión social en horario de trabajo-

.-No, es una reunión social, estamos aclarando unos puntos importantes- Se defendió Kagome

.-Bueno, esta Inuyasha?- Le preguntó despectivamente a Sango.

.-Si, permítame- Tomando el teléfono para anunciarla

Tsubaki sonrió sarcásticamente. –Querida no tengo por que anunciarme con Inuyasha. Él es mi prometido y puedo entrar- Dicho esto entró sin darle tiempo a Sango de hablar.

.-Huy! a esa mujer la detesto!-

.-Celosa señorita kagome?-

.-Cierra la boca Miroku…- Kagome observo la puerta donde sabía que se encontraba el hombre que amaba y que tal vez, ya había perdido.

_it's where the water flows,_

_Es donde el agua fluye_

_it's where the wind blows._

_Es donde el viento sopla_

Inuyasha estaba observando el cielo azul y limpio. Oyó que la puerta se abría, pero ni siquiera se volteo.

.-Que pasa Sango?-

.-Eres un…-

El estruendo de su taza estrellarse en el suelo lo hizo voltear inmediatamente. –Pero que!… Tsubaki?-

.-Como te atreviste a dejarme plantada Inuyasha? Me quede como una estupida esperándote y nunca llegaste. Se puede saber en donde demonios estabas y con quien!-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y camino hacía ella tomándola por las muñecas. –Para empezar no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí y hacerme este espectáculo-

.-Soy tu prometida!-

.-No! No lo eres-

Tsubaki se quedo viéndolo sorprendida. Había escuchado bien?

.-No lo eres Tsubaki por que… hemos terminado-

Continuará…

Hasta que por fin hace algo bueno este Inuyasha eh, sigo poniendo algo pistas sobre lo que pasó en el pasado de Kagome, son muy pocas, pero más adelante iré poniendo más. Dudas o sugerencias ya saben como hacérmelas llegar.

Nos vemos!

&& Ayde &&


	13. El dolor de Inuyasha:Todo es mentira

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 13.-

-El dolor de Inuyasha: todo es mentira-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsubaki se quedo helada con aquella declaración. Inuyasha estaba dando por terminada su relación? No! Eso no podía permitirlo. Inuyasha tenía que ser de ella, lo amaba con toda sus fuerzas, aunque más parecía un enfermizo y obsesivo amor.

.-Que dijiste!-

.-Lo que oíste- La voz de Inuyasha se oía de lo más sereno. - Necesito un tiempo para pensar las cosas-

Cuando sintió que Tsubaki perdía sus fuerzas la soltó suavemente y ella al no sentir el agarre de él tomó sus muñecas aún aturdida para sobarselas.

.-Inuyasha no te entiendo. Que fue lo que te hizo tomar esta actitud? Fue por lo que te dije? Si es así por favor discúlpame no quería exaltarme y…-

.-No Tsubaki. Esta decisión ya la había pensado desde algún tiempo-

.-Tu no puedes hacer eso! De eso me encargó yo- Tras decir esto salió de su oficina presurosa. Inuyasha se había quedado un poco inquieto con las palabras que había dicho. Sabía que era una mujer de cuidado. Y a que se había referido con eso de que de eso me encargo yo? Salió de la oficina tras Tsubaki.

.-Tsubaki espera, que es lo que pretendes?- Demasiado tarde. Tan solo vio como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

.-Inuyasha te encuentras bien?-

La voz de Miroku lo trajo a la realidad.

.-Eh?- Al voltear vio como tanto Miroku, Sango y Kagome lo observaban confusos. Al sentir la mirada de todos en él se sintió como un completo idiota. –No les importa!-

Escuchó claramente como la puerta de su despacho se abría y volteó dudoso, para ver la sonrisa arrogante que le dedicaba Miroku.

.-No estoy para bromas tuyas Miroku- Caminó hacía la vitrina que tenía en una esquina, sacó una botella de vino y una copa.

.-No, no lo harás- Quitándole la copa y la botella.

.-Miroku que te pasa!-

.-Te necesito conciente para lo que voy a decirte-

.-Y que vas a decirme?- Le dijo de mala gana.

Miroku se sentó en el cómodo sofá, aun con la botella y la copa en la mano. –De la señorita Kagome por supuesto y de Tsubaki-

.-De Kagome?- Inconcientemente se acerco a Miroku sentándose a su lado. –Que pasa con Kagome?-

Miroku lo observo por unos minutos. En su mirada encontró un brillo diferente, ansías, por saber que era lo que le pasaban a Kagome. Es un tonto, se ve que se muera por la señorita Kagome, pero esta tan ciego de rencor. Pensó.

.–Inuyasha recuerdas que me dijiste que averiguara que fue lo que le dijiste en el momento en que perdiste la noción de todo por emborracharte?-

.-Pues… si-

.-Pues la señorita Kagome…-

Inuyasha estaba atento a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Miroku. –Si?-

.-Pues ella me dijo… que… Inuyasha eres un tonto!-

Inuyasha se sorprendió por lo que Miroku le decía. –Eso te dijo?-

Miroku se levantó indignado. –Sabes Inuyasha soy tu amigo y sé que algunas veces haces cosas realmente estupidas-

.-Oye Miroku!- Le dijo enfadado.

.-No escucha bien! La señorita Kagome te ama y sé que tu también por que tu mismo se lo dijiste. Lo único que logras hacer con esa actitud infantil es echarlo todo a perder-

.-Tu no entiendes no es así de fácil!-

.-Que te impide demostrar tus sentimientos!-

.-Por que todo es una mentira!- Grito descargando toda su frustración. Miroku lo miró sorprendido.

.-Todo es una mentira, es una mentira que ella me ame, es una mentira que ella me amó. Lo único que no es mentira, fue que se haya largado de mi lado cuando yo le demostré todo mi amor, cuando más tontamente estaba enamorado de ella, cuando al despertar por la mañana y no encontrarla a mi lado, sentí llenarme de una soledad que mataba, una soledad que duró años, años reponerme cuando volví a encontrar su recuerdo y volver a caer en la misma trampa… - Inuyasha se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá triste. Miroku entonces comprendió el dolor de Inuyasha y el rencor que le guardaba a Kagome.

.-Miroku no sabes lo que es despertar pensando que lo que tanto añoraba por fin se estaba cumpliendo y que en realidad… no, ya que ella se marchó sin dejarme ninguna explicación, ninguna carta, nada... ningún rastro… solo se fue-

Miroku se puso de cuclillas frente a Inuyasha

.-Inuyasha tal vez la señorita Kagome tuvo sus razones, se lo has preguntado? Debió de haber tenido una razón realmente importante para que se haya ido no lo crees?-

Inuyasha miró a Miroku. Sus palabras hablaban en otro sentido. En uno que él, no había pensado.

.-Nos iremos mañana a primera hora, esta bien?-

.-Claro Sessh- Kagome estaba sentada frente a Sesshomaru. Tomaba nota de las cosas que él le decía, como todo buen trabajo de una asistente.

Sesshomaru la observaba fijamente. Sabía que algo la tenía demasiado inquieta. La conocía bien. –Te pasa algo kagome? Te noto preocupada por algo-

La pregunta de Sesshomaru la tomó por sorpresa. Jamás creyó que su comportamiento fuera tan obvio.

.-Es que… no crees que sea peligroso viajar en avión?-

Sesshomaru sonrió. –No tienes por que preocuparte, viajar en avión no es peligroso, sino no te lo hubiera pedido-

Kagome sonrió tontamente. –Cierto…-

.-Estaremos allá solo dos días, dile a tu familia que no se preocupe-

.-Ah, bueno es que… mi familia viajo a Okinawa, fueron a ver a algunos familiares que tenemos allá-

Sesshomaru volteo a verla serio. –Estas viviendo sola en el templo?-

Kagome al ver la mirada de Sesshomaru supo que había cometido un error. –P…pues si…- Le dijo como una niña pequeña que ha hecho una travesura.

Sesshomaru se levanto y camino hacía la ventana dándole la espalda. –Sabes que no me gusta que estés sola, puede ser peligroso-

Kagome se levanto de inmediato. –Si, lo sé, pero ya no soy una niña!- Al decir esto vio como él se volteaba.

.-Aun así no me gusta-

Kagome suspiro derrotada. Una pelea así con Sesshomaru era interminable si le daba guerra, además, él siempre ganaba.

Lejos de ahí, una mujer de cabello negro golpeaba con los puños cerrados pequeña almohada de la cama donde se encontraba acostada y llorando, descargando toda su furia en la almohadilla.

.-Maldita… esto es culpa de ella, de Kagome… Por que Inuyasha? Por que si te he amado tanto… que acaso no han valido las cosas que he hecho por ti?-

Se levantó llena de cólera y aventó el cojín que minutos antes pegaba. –Jamás me lo quitarás Kagome! Esta guerra apenas empieza y tu saldrás perdiendo-

Frente a ella el inmenso espejo mostraba su reflejo abatido y desaliñado por el momento de ira.-Dios, mi belleza!-

Como si estuviera ida comenzó a peinarse el cabello de manera casi enfermiza. –Mi belleza… mi belleza… tengo que estar linda para él… para él… para que no me deje…- El llanto comenzó a abordarla y la venció. Las cosas que estaban encima del peinador fueron arrojadas violentamente al suelo.

.-No me dejarás!- Se alejó del mueble llorando y al verse de nuevo en el reflejo lanzó el cepillo al espejo rompiéndose en pedazos.

.-No lo harás!-

Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku discutían acerca de un pequeño problema que para Sango era enorme.

.-Tu lo ves simple, pero para mi no lo es!-

.-Vamos Sanguito, que acaso no disfrutas de mi agradable compañía?-

.-Quiere la verdad?-

.-Oh vamos Sango no puede ser tan malo-

.-Inuyasha crees que me sentiré tranquila si tengo que vigilar muy bien mi espalda ya que este mujeriego no pierde ninguna oportunidad para aprovecharse de la ocasión-

Inuyasha veía a Miroku con unos ojos acusadores. –Eso ya lo sé Sango, pero confío en ti para no echar a perder la representación, si tan solo va Miroku, que impresión se llevarán de Inutaisho Company?-

.-Inuyasha eso no se dice de los amigos-

La puerta del despacho de Sesshomaru se abrió y de ella salio una derrotada Kagome, que venía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados seguida por Sesshomaru.

.-Tan pronto como lleguemos de China quiero que busques un lugar para quedarte-

.-Ya te dije que no es necesario- Le reclamo aún molesta. Al abrir los ojos vio a Sango y los ojos se le iluminaron. –Además puedo quedarme con Sango!-

Sango quien no entendía nada, solo se limito a mostrar su confusión. –Que!-

.-No, ya te lo dije, necesito saber que estas bien, y es mi ultima palabra- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de perderse en el elevador.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con el ceño fruncido. Por que tanto interés el de Sesshomaru por Kagome? Y más aún, como estaba eso de que Kagome estaba viviendo sola?

Kagome se sienta en su escritorio vencida. Comienza a recoger sus cosas para irse.

.-Kagome de que hablabas con Sesshomaru?-

Kagome ve a Sango que la miraba confusa. Sin importarle que Inuyasha estuviera ahí también comenzó a contarle. –Lo que pasa es que Sesshomaru esta empeñado en que busque un departamento-

.-Pero y mi tía y mi abuelo?-

.-No están. Salieron de la ciudad y me había estado quedando en el templo sola estos últimos días-

.-Pero que falta de desconfianza señorita Kagome; Muy bien pudimos haberle hecho compañía Sanguito y yo-

Sango y Kagome lo miran sorprendidas. –Que!-

.-Si, muy bien nos acomodábamos mí querida Sango y yo en cualquier lugar y usted podría dormir tranquila-

.-Si claro, sinvergüenza!- Miroku publicaba la forma de una mano en su rostro.

Inuyasha se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no prestaba atención a la pequeña trifulca que habían armado Sango y Miroku. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que Sesshomaru se mostraba muy atento con Kagome, además parecía que estos dos habían estado en contacto en todos estos años de ausencia. Si era así que tipo de relación tenían? Y por que demonios Sesshomaru nunca le comentó nada al respecto?

Tan solo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Kagome y Sesshomaru sostuvieran una relación así se le revolvía el estomago. No podía ser! Los celos comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Si fuera cierto nunca se los perdonaría! Era su Kagome y de nadie más.

.-Pero Kagome por que Sesshomaru se preocupa tanto por ti?-

Ni Kagome ni Inuyasha pensaron que Sango le preguntaría la actitud de Sesshomaru hacía ella. Por una parte Inuyasha estaba muy atento a lo que Kagome pudiera decir, le daba miedo y a la vez curiosidad, quería creer en Kagome, en que ella jamás lo cambiaría por nadie así como se lo dio a entender cuando se reencontraron en aquel restaurante, pero… también le daba miedo que ella les dijera que estaba con Sesshomaru y más aún, que lo ama.

.-Pues… es muy difícil de explicar…-

La indecisión de Kagome lo alerto y una opresión en el pecho comenzaba a intensificarse por el miedo que sentía. No quería escuchar de sus labios aquella confesión que ya venía recreando en su mente.

Kagome estaba algo nerviosa, podía sentir como Inuyasha estaba visiblemente inquieto. Quiso preguntarle pero Miroku la desvió de su cometido.

.-Y dígame señorita Kagome se va a ir con el señor Sesshomaru a China?-

.-Si, iremos a entrevistarnos con el accionista nuevo-

Sango no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abatida. –Kagome entonces no nos veremos en uno o dos días-

.-Y eso por que Sango?-

Miroku toma las manos de Sango y la mira fijamente. –Eso es por que hemos decidido fugarnos-

.-Eh!-

.-Eso quisiera pervertido!- Safandose de Miroku. –La verdad es que iremos a una convención donde se reunirán los jefes de mercadotecnia de las compañías más grandes del mundo y yo iré para no manchar la reputación de Inutaisho Company-

.-Ya veo…-

.-Y cuanto tiempo estará en China señorita Kagome?-

.-Solo serán dos días, no se preocupen-

Inuyasha quien había permanecido mudo ante toda la conversación decide irse de ahí. Todos pueden ver que no se encontraba bien. No había dicho ningún comentario sarcástico ni nada por el estilo como esperaba Kagome. Pero es que él solo tenía en la cabeza la inseguridad de que tal vez ella y Sesshomaru habían tenido alguna relación.

Las estrellas podían verse a la perfección desde la ventana del departamento de Inuyasha. La luna iluminaba toda la habitación como tantas veces que se quedaba pensando en Kagome, cuando decidía estarse en penumbras para tal vez así ahuyentar su recuerdo.

Su corbata a medio nudo, la camisa por fuera del pantalón junto con la copa en su mano era lo único que podía distinguir. El aroma de la soledad que parecía notar más cuando bebía inundaba la habitación.

.-Kagome… tú no puedes… tú no puedes ser capaz…-

Inmediatamente de eso recordó como se había defendido de la pregunta perniciosa que le hizo Tsubaki en aquella ocasión.

-Y no estas comprometida Kagome?-

La pregunta de Tsubaki los tomó por sorpresa a todos. Lo que realmente quería saber, era que tan peligrosa resultaba ser Kagome para ella, para sus planes. Amaba a Inuyasha y no permitiría que Kagome se lo arrebatará, si había alejado a Kikyou, por que a ella no?

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome impaciente, la pregunta de Tsubaki lo había perturbado demasiado. Quizás ella ya tenía a alguien más… Maldición! Por que Tsubaki tuvo que preguntarle eso? Más bien, por que tenía que importarle tanto a él? Por que aun la amas…

-No… claro que no- Fue la seca respuesta de Kagome. Parecía más bien un reproche hacía Inuyasha quien lo entendió de esa forma haciéndolo sentir mal.

.-Siempre admiré aquella forma tuya de proteger lo que querías…-

Su mente lo transportó años atrás, donde sus pensamientos aún vagaban un poco confusos por la temprana edad de Inuyasha.

.-Oye déjame en paz!- La pequeña de ojos color chocolate trataba de defenderse de una niña un poco más grande que ella.

.-Me gusta mucho y quiero que me lo des!- La niña comenzó a jalarle el cabello a Kagome.

.-N…no!- Trataba de quitársela de encima, pero era inútil, la diferencia de fuerzas era muy grande, pero aún así no dejaba de proteger aquello que tanto escondía en su mano.

La pequeña de ojos rojos tumba a Kagome al suelo y se sienta encima de ella tratando de abrir su mano. –Dámelo!-

.-No!-

Inuyasha llega en ese momento y ve a Kagome y a la otra niña peleando. Sin pensarlo dos veces avienta a la chiquilla a un lado para ir por Kagome. La otra pequeña al verse en el suelo corre.

.-Que te pasó Kagome, por que peleaban?-

Kagome lloraba en los brazos de Inuyasha. –Inuyasha…-

.-Vamos Kagome no llores, dime por que peleabas con una niña más grande que tu?-

.-Ella quería quitarme nuestro tesoro-

.-Pues se lo hubieras dado, mira lo que te hizo- Viendo como el brazo de Kagome estaba sangrando debido al raspón que se hizo al caer.

.-No! Este es nuestro tesoro, solo tuyo y mío!-

Inuyasha la ve enternecido. No creía que aquella piedra significará tanto para Kagome.

.-Es nuestro…- Decía la inocente niña con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

.-Kagome…- Inuyasha sonreía. Esa admirable decisión de proteger su tesoro le hacía sentir importante.

.-Que tal que si lo pierdo, tu dejas de quererme?-

.-Yo jamás dejaré de quererte Kagome-

.-De verdad?- Los ojos brillosos de Kagome y su sonrisa se contagiaba fácilmente.

.-Si, mientras tengas este tesoro, nuestro tesoro, siempre te querré-

.-Inuyasha…-

El leve movimiento la tenía inmovilizada. Afuera, las nubes iban deshaciéndose conforme iban avanzando. Abajo la tierra se veía tan distante y pequeña.

-Tranquila no es nada- Le decía su acompañante que se encontraba a su lado sereno y con los ya acostumbrados ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, en cambio a mi… nunca me gustaron los aviones…-

Sesshomaru volteo a verla. –Si, lo sé-

La pequeña Kagome tenía sus ojitos cerrados. Sus manos pequeñas se aferraban al asiento como si, al soltarse cayera sin remedio alguno.

-Kagome hija, estas bien?- Su madre frente a ella la miraba un poco inquieta. Entre sus brazos el pequeño Souta aún de brazos tomaba su biberón tranquilamente, fue por eso que su madre no había podido tranquilizar a Kagome.

El abuelo iba al lado de la sra. Higurashi dormido. El viaje en el avión privado de Sesshomaru, un joven de apenas 16años que se había comprometido en llevarlos hasta China, resultaba algo agotador.

.-Oh Sesshomaru, podrías ayudar a Kagome?-

.-Que pasa con Kagome?-

-Esta un poco asustada por el viaje-

Sesshomaru se sentó al lado de Kagome, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados, llevo su mano hasta la de ella y la apretó fuerte. Kagome abrió sus ojos y se encontraron con los dorados de él que la miraban con una ternura infinita.

-Tranquila Kagome, todo esta bien-

Kagome asintió con su cabeza y se recostó en las piernas de Sesshomaru para tranquilizarse un poco.

Una sacudida un poco más fuerte hizo que Kagome se aferrará al asiento. –Por dios que no se caiga el avión…- La voz le temblaba por la tensión. En eso sintió que una mano apretaba la suya fuertemente.

-Tranquila Kagome…-

Kagome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru un poco sonrojada.

-Todo esta bien- Sesshomaru volvió a centrar su mirada al frente. No le gustaba mucho que otras personas vieran que el gran y frío Sesshomaru tuviera ciertos sentimientos y es que venían en un avión comercial y no en unos privado.

De pronto sintió en su pecho la calidez de Kagome y comprendió. Se había recargado en su pecho para tranquilizarse, así como cuando era pequeña, solo que ahora recargarse en sus piernas sería ilógico ya que Kagome ya era una mujer, una mujer muy especial para él.

-Gracias Sesshomaru…-

Poco le importó ya si los demás veían su actitud poco común en él. Paso su brazo hasta llegar al hombro de Kagome envolviéndola en un abrazo protector. Por ahora, solo lo guiaba su corazón.

Continuará…

Disculpen la demora, pero los últimos acontecimientos de mi vida han estado súper cañones, pero bueno, ya no las tendré tan abandonadas.

Pobre Inuyasha, el rencor hacía Kagome es enorme, pero… Tal vez Kagome encuentre en los brazos de otra personita la paz que busca o no?

Veremos que pasa en la próxima. Dudas o comentarios ya saben, solo den un clic y ya.

&& Ayde &&


	14. Sentimientos a flor de piel

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

Franco de Vita: Tu de que vas

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 14.-

-Sentimientos a flor de piel-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Frente a él, el imponente árbol parecía saludarlo. El viento soplaba fuerte. Los pájaros cantaban alegres en sus nidos.

La casa de la familia Higurashi parecía como siempre la había visto por más de ocho años.

-Parece ser que ya se fue…-

Camino hasta la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Por un instante el temor se apoderó de él. Miedo de asomarse y ver tan solo una cama vacía y cubierta por sabanas blancas así como los demás muebles, indicándole que ella nunca regresó.

Decidido saco sus manos de los bolsillos del pantalón trepó hasta llegar a la ventana y entrar sin ningún problema a su habitación.

Al estar dentro el aroma inconfundible de Kagome lo embargo los sentidos. Sintió en su estomago un revoloteo al pensar que Kagome en realidad si había regresado, por ahora no estaba, pero estaban sus cosas lo que lo hacían sentirse seguro. Se sentó en su cama y observo todo con libertad y detenimiento.

-Todo huele a ti Kagome-

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más,_

_Te elegiría sin pensarlo,_

Tomó la almohada y abrazándola comenzó a aspirar su aroma. Como deseaba volver a sentir aquella sensación tan agradable que había experimentado su ser hace mucho tiempo, el despertar por la mañana y lo primero que sus sentidos reconozcan sea el olor de Kagome.

Sentado al pie de las escaleras del templo, Inuyasha pensaba en todo lo que Kagome significaba para él.

-Kagome… sé que te amo enormemente, pues ni siquiera el tiempo pudo acabar con este inmenso amor que siento por ti, pero también siento un rencor por abandonarme sin ninguna explicación… si me dijeras tus razones, tal vez podrían solucionarse las cosas entre nosotros-

Inuyasha manejaba de vuelta a la ciudad en la limosina. Kagome ya n iba atrás sino adelante con él.

El incomodo silencio no les impedía disfrutar de la compañía uno del otro.

Antes de que Kagome bajara de la limosina y entrar a su casa, Inuyasha se lo impidió.

-Kagome, solo dime que tuviste una razón enorme para irte-

-Inuyasha, si no la hubiera tenido te juro que no me habría marchado así como así-

-Entonces… dímelo…-

Kagome retuvo sus lágrimas y agacho su mirada. –Lo siento, pero… no puedo…-

Y sin más bajo del auto y corrió hacía el interior de su casa.

-Kagome…-

_Es que no hay nada que pensar._

_Que no existe ni motivo, ni razón_

_Para dudarlo ni un segundo_

Kagome se miraba en el enorme espejo que estaba frente a ella.

–Dios mío, no puedo creer que sea él-

Enjuago sus manos y con ellas se mojó la cara, después las secó con el secador de manos.

Caminó de vuelta hacía la oficina de donde había salido. Adentro Sesshomaru hablaba con el nuevo accionista de Inutaisho Company y el contador de la empresa.

.-Disculpen la demora- Se disculpó Kagome al entrar.

Sesshomaru comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

.-Hasta ahora hemos estado de acuerdo en todas las cláusulas del contrato, no veo ningún problema con ellas, Jaken es el contador de Inutasiho Company en China mientras que el señor Myoga es el encargado en Tokio, él se encargará de darte un informe completo-

.-Me parece bien, y tu Kagome, también trabajas aquí?-

.-Eh?-

-La señorita Kagome trabaja provisionalmente para mí en Tokio-

-Ah, bueno, siendo así creo que iré a Tokio para saber como están las cosas allá y ver las instalaciones-

Sesshomaru miraba al accionista detenidamente. Sabía que ese idiota sentía una atracción hacía Kagome. Por dios si no lo disimulaba para nada! Esta situación comenzaba a parecerle algo molesto, pero por que? Se detuvo un poco para preguntárselo. Será acaso que había nacido otro tipo de sentimiento hacía Kagome?

_Por que tú has sido lo mejor, que tocó este corazón,_

_Y que entre el cielo y tú yo me quedo contigo._

Kagome por su parte miraba a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Lo conocía bastante bien. Él había sido su amigo en su estancia en China, pero su posesividad hacía ella le parecía un tanto enfermiza e insana, por lo que decidió distanciarse de el.

Sesshomaru se levantó para cerrar la junta.

-Entonces nos veremos en Tokio, Bankotzu-

Bankotzu correspondió el saludo y miro a Kagome de una forma extraña.

.-Nos veremos allá-

Al salir de su oficina no pudo evitar voltear hacía aquel lugar donde deseaba con toda su alma verla.

Sango seguía acomodando los papeles para que su jefe las tuviera en orden para cuando ella se fuera.

-Deja eso Sango, mejor vete a tu casa ya es muy tarde-

-Inuyasha, quien ocupará mi lugar mientras no este?-

-No lo sé, la verdad no había pensado en eso-

-Tal vez podría Ka…-

-Disculpen-

La voz de una tercera persona los hizo voltear enseguida.

-Se encuentra Kagome?-

Inuyasha la verlo enseguida lo reconoce y al hacerlo una torrente de celos empieza a hacer presencia en su estomago. Era él! El estupido de Kouga buscando a su Kagome.

-Disculpen soy Kouga un… amigo de Kagome y he venido por ella-

Inuyasha sonrió arrogantemente y antes de que Sango le contestará él se adelanto.

-Feh! Pues vete acostumbrando ya que no verás a Kagome en varios días-

Kouga arrugó el ceño. Quien era este tipo para decirle eso?

-Y tu quien eres?-

-Pues y soy Inuyasha Taisho el dueño de esta empresa-

-Je, tu eres el dueño? No me hagas reír-

-Que dices!-

-La misma Kagome me dijo que trabajaba para uno de los dueños, así que tú debes ser uno de ellos, pero no el único-

-Maldito como te atreves!-

Inuyasha lo toma por el cuello de la camisa, pero Kouga logra safarse del agarre.

-Por favor Kouga, Inuyasha paren de pelear!- Sango trataba de separarlos inútilmente.

-Esta bien, me voy, pero por favor avísale a Kagome que vine a buscarla o no… mejor le daré una sorpresa e iré a su casa-

-Pero Kou…-

-Déjalo Sango, que haga lo que quiera- Decía con una sonrisa.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo,_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo,_

Kouga se va dándole unas miradas desafiantes a Inuyasha, mientras Inuyasha observaba como se iba.

Así que este imbecil es Kouga, pues que ni se haga ilusiones, Kagome es mía y solo mía.

La dulce música de la orquesta junto con la iluminación del lujoso restaurante en el que estaba parecía yodo un sueño para Kagome, quien estaba maravillada con todos los detalles del restaurante, desde los arreglos florales hasta de las cortinas tan finas que adornaban el lugar.

-Te pasa algo Kagome?-

-Eh? Ah, lo que pasa es que nunca había estado en un restaurante tan lujoso como este-

-Lo imagino, en todo este tiempo estuviste escondida y yo no pude hacer nada Kagome-

-Pero Sesshomaru, tu hiciste hasta lo imposible por nosotros-

-Pero no fue suficiente… además aún corres peligro-

Kagome suspira resignada. –Hasta cuando terminará esta pesadilla?-

-Aún no logro entender tanta insistencia…-

Kagome baja la mirada y se queda callada. Sesshomaru notó su reacción.

-Kagome, acaso… hay algo que no me has dicho?-

-Te parece si salimos un momento, necesito un poco de aire-

Salieron hacía la terraza con la intención de hacer más intima su platica, ya que no estaba de más una que otra persona tratando de averiguar los chismes de los grandes empresarios como Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Kagome aun no me has respondido, no le des tantas vueltas al asunto. Que es lo que no sé?-

-Después de volver a irme, cuando tenía 16 años, él… nos encontró…-

La sorpresa en Sesshomaru fue enorme. –Que!-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Kagome siguió con su relato.

-Estábamos en casa de un familiar de mi padre, mi mamá, el abuelo y Souta no estaban y yo me quede en casa sola. Me metí a la ducha. A los pocos minutos oí pasos en el interior de la casa, no le tomé importancia ya que el familiar de mi padre regresaría en poco tiempo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió y entró él. No me dijo nada, tan solo me veía fijamente, de una manera…-

-Te hizo algo?-

-…-

-Kagome, te hizo algo!-

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero,_

_Tú de que vas_

-No! Trató de abusar de mi, pero en el forcejeó tome una figurilla de cristal y se lo rompí en la cabeza, salí corriendo de ahí tan solo con la toalla y sus palabras en mi mente "La próxima vez te mataré a ti y a tu familia"-

Kagome no aguanta más las lágrimas y comienza a llorar. –Fue horrible… no quería preocuparte…-

Sesshomaru la abraza. –Kagome…-

El humo del cigarrillo comenzaba a crear una atmósfera un poco incomodante, pero a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a aquel hombre de tez blanca y cabello largo, parecía no importarle.

-Así que quiere mis servicios-

-Así es, necesito saber todo lo que este relacionada con esa persona, es muy importante para mi-

El hombre alzó una ceja examinando a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Señorita mis honorarios son muy elevados, esta consiente de ello?-

-Por supuesto… le daré una buena cantidad de dinero, en mí… departamento si no le importa…-

El hombre sonrió de manera complacido. Aquella mujer era realmente encantadora, pero sobre todo demasiada deseable. –No tengo ningún problema señorita Tsubaki-

-Que bien- Sabía que a ese hombre podría manejarlo a su antojo y que más que tenerlo de aliado.

-Aún no me dice el nombre de la persona a la que voy a investigar-

-Oh si, que descuidada… Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi…-

Sentada frente al espejo, Kagome peinaba su cabello para dormirse.

-Habrá sido buena idea contarle a Sesshomaru eso?- Su mente comenzó a trabajar recordando lo anterior.

Kagome no aguanta más las lágrimas y comienza a llorar. –Fue horrible… no quería preocuparte…-

Sesshomaru la abraza. –Kagome…-

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes-

-No Kagome, descuida, ya pasó y no dejaré que lo intente de nuevo, eso te lo prometo-

-Sesshomaru…- Por un instante lo vio a los ojos y encontró en ellos un amor indescriptible. La respiración de Sesshomaru podía escucharla perfectamente ya que chocaba en sus mejillas por la cercanía de ambos. Los brazos protectores de él la rodearon de una forma diferente, Kagome sentía su corazón latir más rápido y sin más tiempo para razonar sus labios se encontraban ya unidos a los de él.

Un beso demasiado extraño, los labios de Sesshomaru eran totalmente extraños y por alguna razón la sensación que sentía no era placentera, la imagen del hombre que amaba se le vino a la mente.

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo,_

_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento,_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero._

-N-no…- Suavemente se separó de Sesshomaru que la miraba con ojos brillantes. –Perdóname por favor…-

-Kagome… yo…-

-Me voy a mi habitación…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kagome ya estaba entrando de nuevo al salón dirigiéndose a la salida.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-Kagome soy Sesshomaru, puedo pasar?-

-A-adelante…-

El nerviosismo de estar de nuevo delante de él se apodero de ella. No era que se estremeciera con él, sino que no sabía si Sesshomaru lo interpretaría de otra forma.

Kagome, quiero que me perdones por favor-

-Esta bien, solo olvidémoslo quieres?-

-Si te hace sentir mejor…-

Por que había besado a Kagome? Por que su interior le gritaba que necesitaba besarla?

Tan solo se dejó llevar por el momento y no midió las consecuencias. Quizá era mejor dejar las cosas como ahora hasta estar seguro de lo que sentía. Un tiempo le haría bien.

-Que era lo que querías decirme?-

-Kagome necesito que vayas a Tokio-

La cara de Kagome le hizo ver lo confundida que estaba. –Que?-

-Sango se ha ido a la convención y el idiota de Inuyasha necesita alguien que le ayude; además el nuevo accionista irá a visitarnos-

-Pero… y tu, no volverás?-

-Yo necesito quedarme un poco más, tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar aquí-

-Estarás bien… solo?-

-Rin me ayudará aquí-

Kagome asiente. Su corazón latía más acelerado por la idea de irse de nuevo a Tokio sola, pero también por que ahí estará con él, con Inuyasha.

_Oh y es que no ves que toda mi vida_

_Tan solo depende de ti._

Inuyasha trataba por todos los medios concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a él desde hacía una hora ya, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

La llamada que había recibido de Sesshomaru hacía una hora lo había dejado inquieto, Kagome regresaría hoy por la noche, sola.

-Kagome regresará hoy por la noche… y sola…-

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo_

_Hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Tú de que vas._

Sesshomaru le había dado santo y seña del vuelo de Kagome, le había dicho que llegaría sola y por la media noche, para así mañana cubrir a Sango. Y también le dijo que la llevará a un lugar seguro ya que era muy arriesgado que se quedará sola en el templo.

-Por que se preocupará Sesshomaru tanto por ella?-

De pronto unas palabras se le vinieron a la mente.

.-Inuyasha tal vez la señorita Kagome tuvo sus razones, se lo has preguntado? Debió de haber tenido una razón realmente importante para que se haya ido no lo crees?-

Inuyasha miró a Miroku. Sus palabras hablaban en otro sentido. En uno que él, no había pensado.

-Que escondes Kagome…? Que escondes tu… y Sesshomaru?-

_Si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo_

_Que no me pasas por el pensamiento_

_Y todavía preguntas si te quiero_

_Tú de que vas._

Tomó su saco y se lo echo hacía los hombros. Tenía que ir por Kagome.

Continuará…

Ahh... que irá a pasar?

Esto esta tomando un curso diferente, espero no salirme tanto de la idea por que si no me perderé je, je, bueno espero que en el siguiente ponga algo más activo entre Kagome e Inuyasha ya los he tenido demasiado enfadados y se merecen un pequeño relax…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad me encanta leerlos.

Siento mucho por no haber actualizado pronto

Dudas o sugerencias bienvenidas!

&& Ayde &&


	15. Pasion

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

Ricardo Montaner: Solo con un beso

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 15.-

-Pasión desbordada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Que has dicho Miroku?-

-Señorita Kagome no me diga que no lo sabía-

-Pues… no-

-Inuyasha terminó su relación con la señorita Tsubaki-

Kagome aún no entendía muy bien lo que le había dicho Miroku antes de venirse a China. Por que había terminado Inuyasha con Tsubaki? No negaba que la idea le agradaba bastante ya que él no estaría de nuevo con esa odiosa mujer que tanto odiaba por tener a Inuyasha.

Dio un largo suspiro para luego recargarse en el asiento del avión. Tokio estaba a menos de una hora ya y ella estaba a solo 12 horas de verlo, o bueno eso era lo que ella creía.

Detrás del cristal veía como arribaba el avión donde seguramente Kagome venía. Un sudor frió comenzó a recorrer su piel. Era increíble, él sudando por ver a una mujer. Sonrió asimismo. Nunca dejaría de sentir nervios al esperar a Kagome, pero… y como lo recibiría? Sesshomaru le habría dicho que lo estaría esperando o… tal vez ella ni siquiera lo sabe? Como se supone que la recibiría? Con un abrazo? Con un te extrañé demasiado? Con un no te separes nunca de mi lado?

La gente comenzó a salir del avión y todas esas preguntas desaparecieron de su cabeza. De pronto la vio. Su cabello recogido en una cebolla alta un poco descuidada, tal vez el viaje no fue tan ameno.

Kagome iba arrastrando una de las maletas de ruedillas que traía. –Cielos, no pensé que el viaje fuera tan agotador…- Al fijar su mirada hacía la salida vio unos ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente.

-I… nu… yasha…-

Avanzó a ella lentamente mientras se deleitaba contemplándola. –Hola…-

-Q-que haces aquí Inuyasha?-

-Pues, vine por ti, Sesshomaru me dijo que vendrías hoy así que vine por ti- Suavemente le quitó la maleta para llevarla él.

-No tenías por que molestarte- Sonrojada y halagada le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Para nada-

Inuyasha camino lentamente hacía la salida del aeropuerto seguida unos pasos atrás de una Kagome agotada.

-Gracias por venir a recogerme, pero puedo irme al templo sola-

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Inuyasha, estaba esperando esa conversación por mucho tiempo.

-Kagome no irás al templo-

Kagome se paro en seco. -Que?-

Inuyasha se dio media vuelta para encararla. –Lo siento Kagome, pero pienso igual que Sesshomaru es peligroso que estés sola en el templo-

El corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Que acaso él sabía algo? Sesshomaru le había dicho el por que de estar escondida? Su cara se puso pálida según pudo ver Inuyasha ya que abrió sus ojos enormemente sorprendido por la reacción de Kagome.

-Kagome estas bien? Te pusiste pálida…-

-Inuyasha, por que dices que es peligroso?- Sabía que estaba siendo demasiada directa, pero necesitaba saber que era lo que pensaba.

-Por que el templo esta retirado de la ciudad, estas sola y no es muy seguro según recuerdo-

Un gran suspiro salio de su boca conforme con su respuesta. El corazón pronto comenzó su rutina y una sonrisa débil se formo en sus labios. –Esta bien-

Inuyasha se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que había tomado las cosas. De hecho el estaba preparado para otro tipo de reacción por parte de ella. –Así, solo así? Sin nada de peros ni reclamos?-

-La verdad estoy demasiado agotada como para discutir contigo-

La suave risa de Inuyasha le hipnotizó por un momento en el que, sin darse cuenta había subido a su coche y tomaba rumbo hacía su departamento.

-Así que su asistente la señorita Kagome Higurashi ya ha regresado a Tokio-

-Si, pero no me parece relevante que lo sepa, es la empresa lo que va a revisar no el personal-

-Oh si, la empresa, no se preocupe señor Taisho, lo único que me mueven son los negocios…-

-Me alegra escuchar eso- Sin más el tono que indicaba que había colgado se dejo escuchar.

-Y los retos…-

Después de unos minutos marco nuevamente un número distinto.

-Si? Señorita quiero un boleto para Tokio el más próximo que tenga. A nombre de Bankotzu Shishintai-

Inuyasha entra al departamento un poco nervioso al igual que Kagome. Estar en el mismo departamento era demasiado… sugestivo? Asfixiante? Kagome se sentó en uno de los sofás tratando de aparentar que no había una revolución de emociones en su interior. Sabía que la iba a llevar a un departamento, pero jamás pensó que sería su departamento!

-Esta cómodo…- Le dijo con una sonrisa tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Inuyasha sonrió un poco relajado. –Me alegro- Y se sentó a su lado.

Kagome volteo a verlo un poco temerosa. Su cercanía la estaba matando, pero había una pregunta que quería hacerle desde hacía un buen rato.

-Por que… terminaste tu relación con Tsubaki?-

Inuyasha soltó un gran suspiro. –No pensé que me preguntarías esto…-

Kagome no supo si sonreír o enfadarse.

Inuyasha se recargó en el sofá inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás mirando hacía arriba.

–Me di cuenta que la relación que llevaba con Tsubaki era demasiado vacía, no había nada que valiera la pena… en realidad… creo que, bueno; ni siquiera sé por que anduve con ella. Nos conocimos en una fiesta, platicamos, bebimos de más y bueno… después de ahí me empezó a buscar y yo… me refugié en ella-

-Te refugiaste? De que?-

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con un visible dolor en su mirada. –Kagome, después de que te fuiste, quede frustrado, enfadado conmigo mismo por no saber retenerte, por no saber demostrarte mi amor lo suficiente como para que te quedarás… unos años después traté de revivir tu recuerdo con alguien parecido a ti, imaginaba que eras tu y… le propuse matrimonio casi al mes de conocerla, creí que casándonos la retendría y no se iría como tu lo hiciste, pero… ella nunca llegó al registro civil y de nuevo quede devastado…-

-Inuyasha…- Kagome retenía las lágrimas en sus ojos.

_Juré que no iba a verte_

_Mucho menos a enloquecerme_

-Parece ser… que nunca podré ser feliz con alguien, verdad?-

-Inuyasha!-

Los brazos de Kagome sorpresivamente lo envuelven en un abrazo. Todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía se esfumo al sentir el calor de Kagome en su pecho.

_Pero no sé_

_Que has hecho en mí_

_Es tu veneno que lentamente_

Kagome quería abrazarlo, necesitaba abrazarlo, tanto dolor que había en el corazón de Inuyasha, y ella era la culpable de todo ese sufrimiento. Dios si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, tal vez habrían buscado juntos una solución para su problema y no haberse separado nunca, pero… la situación fue tan difícil…

Los dos se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo sin decir palabras, no las necesitaban, los hechos demostraban tanto, tanto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar.

Kagome se aferraba al pecho de Inuyasha conteniendo los sollozos evidentes de su llanto. "Inuyasha, perdóname… perdóname por haber sido tan débil, por haber sido tan cruel contigo, te hice demasiado daño, un daño irreparable que alberga en tu corazón y que no sé si algún día pueda removerlo, tan solo sé que te amo tanto…"

_Se apoderan de mis deseos_

_Y me ahogan todos tus besos_

-Kagome…- Inuyasha se separó un poco de ella para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas, de nuevo veía llorar aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba, pero no, no quería volver a verla llorar, no lo soportaba. –Kagome no llores por favor…- Inconscientemente comenzó a besar su cara en diferentes partes como queriendo parar su llanto desesperadamente.

Kagome recibió todas sus caricias sin poner ninguna objeción, pronto sintió como aquellos besos desesperados se convertían en unos más pausados, su cuerpo comenzó a contraerse ante aquellas caricias, mientras que Inuyasha se acercaba cada vez más a su boca a tientas, primero rozó sus labios con suavidad temiendo a algún rechazo por parte de Kagome, pero al no ver resistencia, tomó su labio inferior con suavidad tratando de recordar el sabor de aquellos labios que tanto había anhelado, el beso se volvió más intenso cuando subió su mano hasta el cuello de ella empujándola hacía adelante para recorrer con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, recordando el dulce sabor de la jovencita de la cual se había enamorado, ahora convertida en una mujer.

_No puedo hablar_

_Solo sentir_

_Como estremeces todo mi cuerpo_

-Inuyasha…- Su nombre en aquellos labios lo transportaban hacía un lugar donde tan solo estaba Kagome, él y el inmenso amor que se tenían. Bajo con sus besos hacía su cuello escuchando los suspiros de ella que lo instaban a seguir, sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervir y el ambiente se llenaba de un aroma diferente, lleno de amor y erotismo que empezaba a embargarlos, el calor en sus cuerpos se hizo evidente en sus frentes que estaban adornadas con pequeñas perlitas de agua. Esto era lo que ambos deseaban, unirse de nuevo con aquella pasión, aquella entrega, aquella demostración de amor que los unificaba, para aceptar que nunca, pudieron derribar todo el amor, a pesar de tantas dificultades que tuvieron.

.-No sabes cuanto te extrañé preciosa…- Perdido en aquellas sensaciones, su amor había sobrepasado el orgullo que parecía no derrumbarse, pero solo con un beso se volvió tan vulnerable que no soporto más y se rindió ante el amor que sentía hacía su Kagome.

_Y tu bien sabes que no fui yo_

_No es culpable la situación_

Kagome comenzó a besarlo con tanta vehemencia, con sed de años antes, donde había deseado con tanto ardor volverlo a sentir, probar de nuevo sus labios tan cálidos que la transportaban a otro lugar, un lugar donde no existía nada tan solo ellos y el amor que sentían. – Yo también… no sabes cuanto extrañaba tus besos… tus caricias…-

La razón no era algo que estuviera presente en aquellos momentos, el corazón hablaba por si solo. Las caricias aumentaban momento a momento, sin restricciones. Casi sin darse cuenta Kagome yacía recostada en el sofá con Inuyasha encima de ella, besándose apasionadamente.

_Que quede claro por esta vez oh_

_Que solo eres tú_

_Solamente tú_

Instintivamente Inuyasha comenzaba a moverse con tanta sensualidad que le arrebataban a ambos suspiros desesperados, sus manos recorrían su pierna desnuda levantando su falda cortándole la respiración, jadeante suplicaba por más, quería que Inuyasha la hiciera suya de nuevo sin importarle nada, aunque después se arrepintiera, ahora lo único que deseaba era que Inuyasha le hiciera el amor.

.-Kagome, te deseo… quiero hacerte el amor… quiero hacerte mía y de nadie más…-

Como respuesta a sus palabras Kagome comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Eso fue suficiente para él. Cegado por la pasión Inuyasha se deshizo de la camisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante Kagome que lo miraba deseosa y ella misma comenzó a bajar la cremallera del pantalón causando un evidente asombro a Inuyasha. Desde cuando Kagome se había hecho tan atrevida? Pero el echo no le importó en lo más mínimo y corrió casi a quitarle la blusa que traía, rozando sutilmente sus manos con sus senos comprobando que estos estaban tan deseosos de que los probará, pues sus pezones estaban tan duros, que no dudo en tomarlos con la boca produciéndole un gran placer.

.-Ahh… Inuyasha…-

Enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él se encorvaba ante los espasmos que su cuerpo comenzaba a tener, ardiendo de deseo, hirviéndole la sangre esperando el momento en el que se hicieran uno.

Lentamente, empezó a acariciar sus muslos, su cadera, su vientre… y después deslizó la punta de los dedos hasta el triangulo de rizos que terminaba entre sus muslos. El cuerpo de Kagome parecía volver a la vida bajo las manos de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…- Balbuceo ella acercándose más. –Necesito…-

-Lo sé preciosa- Susurro él. Deslizando los dedos hasta su húmeda cueva. –Los dos necesitamos…-

Ella tembló violentamente al sentir el roce de los dedos masculinos. Inuyasha inclino la cabeza para tomar su boca y saborear sus gemidos mientras hundía uno de sus dedos dentro de ella. Kagome temblaba, apretándose contra él, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Él la tocaba intima, profundamente y ella levantó las caderas en un gesto instintivo. Los dedos del hombre se movían, expertos, llevándola cada vez más alto, hasta que no podía respirar.

Las sensaciones comenzaban a hacerla perder el control. No podía pensar, pero le daba igual, no necesitaba el cerebro para procesar lo que sentía.

El pulgar de Inuyasha rozó una zona increíblemente sensible y Kagome lanzó un gemido ronco. Sentía escalofríos de anticipación.

-Inuyasha… no puedo soportarlo más…- Susurro, auque sabía que si él paraba en aquel momento se moriría. –Ámame…-

La forma en que Kagome lo había nombrado lo sacó de sus sentidos y sin ningún miramiento la despojó de sus prendas que llevaba sorprendiéndola un poco. Inuyasha la observó un poco temeroso tal vez su actitud había sido demasiada brusca, pero es que ardía en deseos de hacerla suya. –Kagome…-

-Inuyasha, te amo…- La dulzura de sus palabras hicieron que olvidará su casi salvajismo y la volvió a besar apasionadamente mientras se acomodaba para encontrar la entrada a lo que sin duda los llevaría a un placer infinito.

_La que con dulzura entiende mis palabras_

_Y ama mi locura_

La miró por unos instantes antes de entrar en ella. Sus ojos algo rasgados por la evidente excitación junto con sus mejillas y labios rojizos debido a los besos que se había dado.

Entró en ella suavemente mientras dejaba escapar un ronco gemido al sentir aquella cavidad húmeda y caliente, echando su cabeza hacía atrás mostrando su evidente placer.

-Kagome…-

Kagome se mordió los labios al abrigar dentro de ella el miembro latente de Inuyasha, sintiendo como este palpitaba dentro de ella, hasta llegar a estar completamente adentro, soltó el aire que había tomado en el rostro de Inuyasha que la miraba con un amor infinito. Sonrió al encontrarse con él y lo abrazó para acercarlo más a ella hasta llegar a su oído.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios susurro dulcemente. -Nunca deje de amarte…-

_La que con me domina con una sonrisa_

_Pintada en sus labios_

-Yo tampoco preciosa…- Y con esa última declaración comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. El cuello y la espalda de Kagome se arquearon y el placer que se centraba en la parte baja de su vientre aumentó progresivamente.

-Ahh, Inuyasha…-

-Siénteme preciosa… siente mi amor…- Decía una y otra vez, en cada embestida que daba quería que supiera cuanto la amaba, cuanto la deseaba.

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo miró perdiéndose en aquellos ojos dorados.

Estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo sabía. Enredo sus piernas a la cintura de él atrayéndolo con fuerza hacía ella mientras se preparaba para el clímax.

Entonces Inuyasha deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y cuando sus dedos rozaron su parte más sensible, el cuerpo de Kagome explotó.

-Inuyasha!- Gritó el nombre de Inuyasha y se sujetó a él con desesperación mientras se dejaba mecer ola tras ola de placer.

_La que entrega todo sin pedirme nada_

_Solo que me ame_

Abrió los ojos esperando ver tal vez el espejismo de Kagome en otra mujer y comprobar que tan solo había sido un engaño más, pero ahí estaba ella, gritando su nombre siendo victima del inmenso placer que le provocaba. Ella temblando ante los espasmos de haber llegado al clímax probablemente.

Solo cuando ella dejó de gemir. Inuyasha lanzó un grito ronco de y se lanzó al placer que no había sentido en muchos años.

Buscó la mirada de Kagome impaciente con un gesto de expectación. No sabía que era lo que ella pudiera decirle, le partía el alma tan solo imaginar que se apartaría y lo dejaría solo. Pero a cambio ella abrió los ojos y con los ojos aún ardientes y las mejillas rosadas lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

_La que en el silencio lo logra todo en mi_

_Solo con un beso_

Entonces Inuyasha se recostó en su pecho escuchando los latidos del corazón de su preciosa. Su cabeza subía y bajaba a causa de la respiración entrecortada de ella. No necesitaban palabras. Inuyasha sabía que Kagome lo amaba y Dios! Como la amaba el también.

Continuará…

Que les pareció el lemon? Impresionante verdad? Je, je, estas escenitas resultan demasiado Uff! Pero me encantan y más con esta parejita que se quieren y no confiesan sus sentimientos.

Espero con impaciencia sus reviews por favor, díganme que les pareció esta bien?

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que aquí no acaba.


	16. La mente peligrosa de Tsubaki

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

Remy: Save me

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 16.-

-La mente peligrosa de Tsubaki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I feel my wings have broken_

_Siento que mis alas se han roto_

_In your hands_

_En tus manos_

Dentro de un auto la figura de una mujer miraba hacía donde las luces tenues delataban la demostración de amor que solo ella sabía que había sucedido.

Las señas de una fatigada espera durante horas se mostraban en su aspecto. Parecía como si tuviera horas encerrada en ese auto esperando confirmar lo inevitable. Kagome e Inuyasha por fin se habían reconciliado. Ella misma lo había visto salir de la oficina y dirigirse al aeropuerto donde ella llego y por si fuera poco los dos se habían marchado rumbo al departamento de Inuyasha, que ni siquiera ella conocía! Ya que siempre mostraba trabas cuando le proponía ir a visitarlo.

-Malditos! Los dos son unos malditos, como es posible que me estén viendo la cara! Inuyasha es mío, eres mío Inuyasha, aunque digas lo contrario, eres mío…-

Una pareja cruzaba la calle y ella los veía fijamente, las luces de un carro estacionándose en la acera de enfrente la ilumino. Entonces una idea se le vino a la mente. Una idea escalofriante.

_I feel the words unspoken_

_Siento las palabras no dichas_

_Inside_

_Adentro_

_When they pull you under_

_Cuando jalan_

La luz pegaba directo a sus ojos. Poco a poco fue abriéndolos para encontrarse con los rayos del sol. Y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo fulminaron. Él y Kagome juntos. Sonrió para si mismo y temeroso volteo hacía el otro lado. Un bulto yacía sobre su cama cubierta hasta arriba. Temeroso tomo la sabana y comenzó a bajarla poco a poco descubriendo así el cabello azabache que tanto le gustaba, la dulce fragancia comenzó a dispersarse en el ambiente al momento de descubrirla, y luego observó la cara de su preciosa.

_And I would give you anything you want_

_Y te daría todo lo que quisieras_

-No huiste esta vez… eres real Kagome…- Dulcemente beso su frente. Con cuidado de no despertarla salio de la cama y se metió al baño. Aún era temprano y quería consentirla, consentirla como lo hubiera hecho años atrás. Después de unos 20 minutos salio del departamento.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que se despertara un poco sobresaltada. Después de tres timbres oyó una voz conocida dando paso al mensaje.

"Hola soy Inuyasha Taisho en este momento no me encuentro puedes dejar tu mensaje, después me comunicaré contigo"

_-Señor Taisho! Soy Rin la asistente del señor Sesshomaru, solo le aviso que el señor Sesshomaru quiere comunicarse lo más pronto posible con usted, espero su llamada-_

-Es verdad… estoy con… Inuyasha…- Al recordar la noche de pasión que había pasado con él sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Tomó la sabana para cubrirse un poco ya que no traía nada puesto encima y se metió a darse una ducha, parecía ser que Inuyasha había salido así que aprovecharía para ponerse presentable ante él. Sacó de su maleta un pantalón y tomó una camisa de Inuyasha, quería olerlo todo el día, tener su aroma impregnado en ella a cada instante.

_You were all I wanted_

_Eras todo lo que yo quería_

Al salir de la ducha vio en una mesita una nota dedicada para ella.

_Kagome:_

_He salido solo un momento, traeré algo para desayunar juntos y pasaré por unas cosas que necesito, no quiero que vayas a irte eh?_

_Te amo Preciosa _

_Inuyasha_

Kagome sonrió. Hace mucho que había dejado de escuchar ese nombre, preciosa. Inuyasha era el único que la había llamado así y ahora volvía a oírlo de su misma boca.

-Creo que lo justo sería corresponderle igual-

Se dirigió hacía la puerta con la firme intención de comprar unas rosas que vendían justo en la esquina del edificio.

Inuyasha venía por la acera contraria con varias bolsas, y veía que Kagome salía de la florería.

Sonrió al comprender que aquella mujer tan tierna y dulce le pertenencia y que ya nada la separaría de ella. Apresuro el paso para tratar de alcanzarla.

Kagome olía las rosas que había comprado, unos alcatraces que le gustaban a Inuyasha.

Lo que a continuación pasó fue demasiado rápido. Un auto arrancando a toda velocidad, una relinchido de llantas, la voz de Inuyasha a lo lejos y luego un golpe que hizo que todos sus sentidos se apagaran.

_All my dreams are fallin´down_

_Todos mis sueños estan derrumbandose_

_Crawling round and round and round_

_Arrastrandose y arrastrandose_

Desesperado caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo amplio donde se encontraba. El ambiente en ese lugar era demasiado desesperante e incomodo. Odiaba ese tipo de lugares, le traían muy malos recuerdos, y ahora lo odiaba aun más.

-Maldición! Por que tardan tanto en darme alguna noticia!-

Frustrado veía como las enfermeras salían a toda prisa de la habitación y volvían a meterse en cuestión de segundos, cada que trataba de hablarle a una de las personas que salían decían no poder decirle nada.

Después de unos minutos más que a Inuyasha parecían eternos, un hombre de vestimenta azul salía quitándose el gorro suspirando.

-Es usted pariente de la señorita?-

-Si, soy su prometido- Declaro Inuyasha al instante.

El doctor volvió a suspirar. Inuyasha esperaba impaciente que era lo que le pasaba a Kagome. Su s nervios aumentaban cada vez más y más.

-Que le pasó a Kagome? Esta bien? Se repondrá? Dígame doctor por favor!-

-La señorita esta fuera de peligro, ahora mismo esta descansando, pero ha sufrido un gran golpe. El impacto del auto con su cuerpo ha causado que dos de sus costillas estén rotas junto con su brazo izquierdo. Fuera de eso esta bien. Ha tenido suerte, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido letal-

Un gran peso se caía de sus hombros. Kagome estaba bien. Sus costillas y el brazo izquierdo estaban rotos, pero nada de riesgo. Cuidaría de Kagome, la cuidaría con su propia vida para que no volviera a ocurrir algo parecido a esto. Esto había sido una pesadilla.

-Aun no entiendo como pudo ocurrir este accidente? No pudieron anotar las placas del auto que la golpeo?-

Inuyasha permaneció pensativo. De hecho él ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro que hubiera sido un accidente. –No creo que haya sido un accidente…- El auto aunque lo vio muy poco era demasiado familiar, junto con ese cabello negro… y largo.

_Somebody save me_

_Alguien sálveme_

_Let your warm hands break right through me_

_Deja que tus tibios brazos me sostengan_

-Estupida, estupida, estupida!- Golpeaba insistentemente el volante descargando su furia. –Estúpida y mil veces estúpida… pudo reconocerte, pudo reconocerte… no, no pudo… o si?- La razón en estos momentos no estaba con ella.

Al verla en medio de la calle tan fresca y tan feliz, la ira comenzó a contaminar su mente y corazón. Como podía siquiera salir a la calle con la camisa de su prometido? Por que para ella Inuyasha seguía siendo su prometido y el hombre con el cual se casaría, Kagome solo era una mujerzuela que se le había metido por los ojos a Inuyasha y los había separado. Pero Tsubaki estaba dispuesta a perdonar a Inuyasha y olvidarse de ella, si… Tsubaki e Inuyasha serían de nuevo felices, volverían a comprometerse y llegar al matrimonio, pero sin ella. Ella le estorbaba en sus planes si quería que Inuyasha y ella fueran felices primero tenía que deshacerse de Kagome… y no le importaría el precio, después de todo al final Inuyasha se lo agradecería, por librarlo de esa mujer.

La observó caminar sin ninguna preocupación por la acera y luego espero a que cruzará la calle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente separada de la banqueta decidió que era el momento. Piso el acelerador y fijo su camino hacía ella.

La voz conocida de Inuyasha llegó hasta sus oídos, y en ese instante pareció volver a la realidad, piso el freno pero ya no pudo hacer nada. El vidrio del frente se cubrió de rojo al chocar con el cuerpo de Kagome. Presa del pánico avanzó hacía atrás y huyo del lugar.

-No me vio, no me vio… no me vio…- el sonido de unas sirenas la hizo estremecerse. Una patrulla paso a su lado y ella la observo fijamente. Debía moverse de ahí, debía esconder toda evidencia.

_Somebody save me_

_Alguien sálveme_

_I don´t care how you did it_

_No me importa como lo hagas_

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a donde se encontraba descansando Kagome. Al verla así tan frágil, su corazón se encogió y deseo no haber salido del apartamento esa mañana. Tomó su mano y la apretó mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente…

Kagome sintió la caricia de Inuyasha y abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Hola…- Sonrió tratando de aparentar que se sentía bien.

-No hables Kagome, no te fatigues-

-Parece ser que soy muy descuidada para cruzar las calles, no he cambiado nada verdad?- Quería que Inuyasha sonriera un poco y lo consiguió.

-Así es preciosa, debo darte unas clases de cómo cruzar las calles y como leer los semáforos- Decía con una sonrisa.

-Quiero irme a casa…-

_Just save me, save_

_Solo sálvame, sálvame_

Inuyasha la observo sorprendido. Casa. Esa palabra decía miles de cosas. De pronto lo comprendió. Era su casa. La de él y la de Kagome. Su hogar. Donde pertenecen. Se oía tan bien. Su mirada se suavizo y se acercó hasta llegar a su oído.

-Claro que si preciosa, cuanto antes nos iremos a casa. El doctor dijo que podíamos irnos cuando quisiéramos, solo hay que cuidarte y mimarte y apapacharte mucho-

-Creo que me va a gustar estar enferma…-

_Come on_

_Vamos_

_I´ve waiting for you_

_He estado esperando por ti_

La sonora carcajada de Inuyasha inundo el lugar. El corazón de Kagome latía de felicidad. Estaba con Inuyasha y la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Lejos de ahí un hombre leía una carta. El escrito que había ahí le había afectado mucho al parecer. Arrugó el papel en sus manos y una semi sonrisa se dibujo en su boca.

.-Así que ya apareciste ladrona… hace mucho tiempo que he estado buscándote…-

Inuyasha entraba con Kagome en brazos a su departamento.

.-En verdad te lo digo Kagome has estado comiendo muchos dulces-

.-Eso no es verdad!-

Inuyasha rió de buena gana mientras Kagome hacía pucheros.

Con suma delicadeza la recostó en el sofá mientras iba a la habitación para dejar las cosas que se había llevado al hospital.

_I see the World has folded in your heart_

_Veo que el mundo se ha incorporado en tu corazón_

Kagome sonreía admirando de nuevo todo a su alrededor, en eso sus ojos dieron con un aparato negro que tenía una luz parpadeante.

.-Inuyasha!-

Inuyasha salió con una manta del armario. – Me hablabas?- Llegando hasta ella.

-Parece ser que tienes un mensaje, por que no lo escuchas?-

-Inuyasha arropo a Kagome con la manta y avanzó hasta el aparato. –Tal vez sea de la oficina, con todo lo que pasó ni se me ocurrió llamar para avisar que no iríamos-

"Hola soy Inuyasha Taisho en este momento no me encuentro puedes dejar tu mensaje, después me comunicaré contigo"

_-Señor Taisho! Soy Rin la asistente del señor Sesshomaru, solo le aviso que el señor Sesshomaru quiere comunicarse lo más pronto posible con usted, espero su llamada-_

-Sessh quiere hablar contigo- Decía preocupada.

_I feel the waves crash down inside_

_Siento las olas estrellándose en el interior_

_And they pull me under_

_Y me jalan_

.-Que raro, no sé como de que quiera hablarme- En ese momento se comunicó con Sesshomaru

En otra parte, lejos de ahí un hombre de gran melena blanca como la nieve revisaba los documentos que tenía frente a él, tratando de hallar algo. La dulce voz de su asistenta lo sacó de su concentración y presiono el botón del intercomunicador. –Si Rin, que se te ofrece?-

_.-Señor Sesshomaru, el joven Inuyasha esta por la línea dos-_

Con un ágil movimiento se comunico con él. –Hasta que te dignas a hablarme-

_.-Sesshomaru no estoy para tus reclamaciones, además vengo del hospital-_

.-Y eso por que?-

_.-Kagome sufrió un accidente-_

La sangre se le vino al piso solo de escuchar lo que Inuyasha le había dicho. Tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que esas palabras le habían hecho a su mente. –Que fue lo que dijiste? Pero que fue lo que le pasó? Esta bien? Por que no me avistaste de inmediato!-

_And I world give you anything you want_

_Y te daría todo lo que quisieras_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. La exaltación de Sesshomaru era por demás exagerada. Que era lo que pasaba? –Ya esta bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe-

_.-Donde esta ella?-_

Inuyasha volteo a ver el rostro de Kagome, quien se veía un poco nerviosa por lo que había escuchado. –Esta aquí a mi lado-

_.-Pásamela-_

Inuyasha miro seriamente a Kagome antes de pasarle el teléfono. –Es Sesshomaru, quiere hablar contigo-

.-Puedes…?- Extendiendo la mano para que Inuyasha le alcanzará el auricular.

.-Oh si, disculpa…- Se levo el teléfono hasta que estuvo al alcance de Kagome y logrará comunicarse bien con Sesshomaru.

.-Hola! Que tal tu estancia en China!-

_.-Kagome que fue lo que pasó? Como que sufriste un accidente, que clase de accidente!-_

.-Pues… trataron de atropellarme…-

_You were all I wanted_

_Tu eras todo lo que yo quería_

Sesshomaru se quedo mudo, podría ser que esa persona hubiera dado con Kagome? No, no podía ser, él estaba seguro de que esa persona aún seguía en América, o… y si fuera un señuelo? Aquel pensamiento le atemorizó ya que hasta en lo más profundo de todo su ser deseaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

_.-Sabes… quien fue?-_

.-No…-

_.-Tú crees que haya sido…-_

.-No lo sé…-

_.-Estas con Inuyasha verdad?-_

.-Si-

_All my dreams have fallen down_

_Todos mis sueños se han derrumbado_

_Crawling round and round and round_

_Arrastrándose y arrastrándose_

_.-Bien quédate con él, investigaré un poco más eso, si se trata de él yo iré personalmente por ti-_

.-Igual que antes?-

_.-Si Kagome, igual que antes, aún no tenemos pruebas que respalden tu versión-_

.-Bien-

Dicho esto la comunicación entre los dos termino. Sesshomaru quedo mucho más nervioso por lo que Kagome le dijo. Si esa persona ya había dado con Kagome lo más seguro es que fuera a intentarlo de nuevo, hasta conseguir lo que se propone. Y él, él tenía que investigar para estar seguro. Tanta fue su frustración que se olvido por completo lo que en realidad pensaba decirle a Inuyasha. En su mesa tan solo estaba una nota arrugada que veía una y otra vez.

_Sr. Sesshomaru:_

_Mis deseos por conocer Inutaisho Company son enormes, tal es el deseo que me he ido a Japón a ver las instalaciones._

_Sin más por el momento._

_Bankotzu Shishintai._

_Somebody save me_

_Alguien sálveme_

Kagome permanecía en silencio mientras Inuyasha caminaba frente a ella de un lado hacía el otro.

.-Que es lo que pasa Kagome? Por que Sesshomaru se preocupo tanto por ti?-

.-Inuyasha… es solo, imaginación tuya-

_Let your warm hands break right through me_

_Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan_

.-Kagome sé lo que veo, algo hay entre tu y Sesshomaru que no me quieren decir, por que no puedes hacerlo tu?-

.-Inuyasha…- Kagome levanto la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con el Inuyasha frío que veía en la empresa. Deseaba tanto decirle todo, pero no podía.

Inuyasha se arrodillo frente a Kagome con vista suplicante. –Kagome por favor, necesito saber que es lo que pasa…-

_I don´t care how you do it_

_No me importa como solo sálvame_

.-Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru y yo…-

La piel de Inuyasha se erizó de tan solo escuchar esas palabras, sus sentidos estaban tan alertas a lo que ella diría como si la vida dependiera de ello, y es que en cierta firma así lo sentía.

.-Sesshomaru y yo… somos amigos desde pequeños, tu lo sabes verdad?-

Los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha poco a poco iban acrecentándose. –Si, eso lo sé-

.-Pues… es… es eso, solo por que me estima mucho se pone así de loco, pero no es nada fuera de lo normal-

_Just save me, save _

_Solo sálvame, sálvame_

Los sentidos de Inuyasha se vieron más relajados. –Segura que tan solo es eso Kagome? No me ocultas nada?-

Kagome lo abrazó para convencerlo de que sus palabras falsas, eran ciertas. –Por supuesto-

_Come on_

_Vamos_

_I´m still waiting for you_

_Sigo esperando por ti_

.-Ésa estupida se salvo!- La copa que tenía entre sus manos salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la pared. El cigarro que traía en su otra mano ya comenzaba a acabarse junto con la cajetilla que reposaba en la pequeña mesita de noche junto a su cama.

.-Tengo que hacer algo para quitarla de mi camino, Inuyasha es mío que acaso no lo entiendes Kagome!-

Sacó de su cajón una hoja y una pluma donde empezó a escribir. –Lo siento Kagome, pero alguien tiene que enterarse de donde estas, estoy segura de que él me ayudará…-

_Querido señor:_

_Naraku._

.-Veamos cuanto cuesta tu cabeza querida Kagome-

Continuara…

Perdón por la demora, pero es que de repente se me fue la inspiración y me quede en blanco por mucho tiempo, lo siento en verdad, pero bueno, aquí salió otro capitulo, ya salio una pista más así que mucho ojo en la historia, tal vez este un poco revuelta, pero espero aclarar todas sus dudas.

Nos vemos pronto!

&& Ayde &&


	17. La llegada de un rival

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 17.-

-La llegada de un rival?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_.-El avión con destino a China despegará en cinco minutos, atención a los pasajeros que abordarán…-_

Un hombre de cabello negro como la noche sujeto en una trenza, caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio. La sonrisa de sus labios era tan notoria como sus ojos azules. Que acaso el deseo de ver a Kagome lo tenía así?

Parecía que si. Verla después de tantos años removió en él sentimientos que pensaba ya había enterrado. Sentimientos que lo llevaron a separarse de la mujer que quería. Por mucho tiempo anduvo buscándola, pero parecía que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y verla nada más y nada menos que en su próximo proyecto, Eso si que era suerte!. Pero ahora que volvía a dar con ella, no le daría esa oportunidad. Ahora si Kagome Higurashi sería suya.

.-Pero Inuyasha…-

.-Nada de peros Kagome-

Kagome estaba hincada sobre la cama viendo como Inuyasha se arreglaba para ir a la oficina.

.-Te aseguro que ya me siento mejor-

.-Y yo te aseguro que te sentirás mejor quedándote aquí en la casa- Se detuvo por una milésima de segundos. Que bien se sentía decir eso. Casa.

.-Inuyasha, pero que harás si Sango viene hasta dentro de dos días!-

.-Ya te dije que me las arreglaré, además esta Kaguya en el último de los casos ella puede darme lo que necesito, si llego a utilizar algo y no sé donde están las cosas-

Kagome cruzo los brazos enfadada. Conocía a la tal Kaguya y sabía de muy buena fuente que andaba tras los pasos de Inuyasha. Y quería él que los dejará a solas? Ni loca! .-Por supuesto que no dejaré que Kaguya haga MI trabajo, solo por que tú no quieres que vaya-

Inuyasha volteo a ver a Kagome serio, pero al cabo de unos segundos su mirada se relajo y optó por sonreír de una forma un poco arrogante. –Así que es eso?-

Kagome desvió su mirada y se portó indiferente. –No entiendo de que hablas-

Inuyasha se acercó a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su cara. – Así que estas celosa-

.-Celosa? Yo? Por supuesto que no!- Suspiro indignada.

Inuyasha sonrió más ampliamente y cayó arriba de Kagome que lo veía aún enfadada. –Sabías que enfadada te ves hermosa?-

El tono de voz tan sensual hizo que a Kagome se le olvidará el enfado y se sonrojara.

.-Kagome, no quiero que te fatigues yendo a la oficina, en verdad no hay ningún problema-

.-Pero yo quiero estar contigo… aquí estaré sola y aburrida, en la oficina estaré ocupada y además cuidaré de que Kaguya no se aproveche de ti-

.-Tu me vas a cuidar?-

.-Por supuesto, yo protejo lo que me interesa-

.-Eso lo sé de sobra-

Dicho esto la envolvió en un dulce y tierno beso que poco apoco fue aumentando de intensidad así como el fuego de ambos cuerpos.

.-El peligro es teniéndote a mi lado, crees que podré trabajar?-

Kagome rió. –Yo me ocuparé de que así sea-

Inuyasha se levantó derrotado. –Esta bien, esta bien, si quieres ir ve, pero primero almuerza algo si? No quiero que te mal pases tan solo para llegar temprano, luego vas a la oficina esta bien?-

.-Esta bien-

Inuyasha llego a su oficina totalmente relajado. Kagome vendría mas tarde y no estaba seguro de si podría trabajar estando ella aquí, así que revisó los pendientes que tenía. Necesitaba avanzar antes de que la distracción llegara.

Lo que no contaba era que alguien llegaría a perturbar su tranquilidad.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de el salió una mujer bastante voluptuosa. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción de ver a su querido Inuyasha. Por que sabía que lo amaba con locura.

Avanzó de largo al ver que no había nadie en recepción, lo que supuso fue por que la chiquilla estaría en casa descansando de su "accidente".

Abrió la puerta del despacho y frente a ella estaba él. Inuyasha. Su amado Inuyasha.

.-Hola, cariño…-

Inuyasha levanto la vista al oír aquella voz. Se trataba nada menos que de Tsubaki. Y ahora que querría esta mujer?

.-Que haces aquí Tsubaki?- Fue su seco comentario.

.-Pero que recibimiento amor, no merezco ni siquiera un pequeño beso?- Se acercó a él con la firme intención de besarlo, pero Inuyasha se alejó de ella, quien lo miro sonriendo cínicamente.

.-Que es lo que buscas aquí?-

.-Tranquilo, solo vine a ver como estabas, por cierto hoy no vi a tu linda secretaria, acaso le pasó algo a Kagome? No me digas que esta enferma…-

El comentario no le hizo para nada gracia. Por el contrario lo enfureció. –Avanzo hacía ella y la tomó del brazo rudamente. –Aléjate de Kagome Tsubaki o lo lamentarás!-

En vez de asustarse o intimidarse Tsubaki lo miro desafiante. –Ella lo lamentará más por haberse metido en nuestras vidas! No lo entiendes…- Lo miraba suplicante.

.-Si me llego a enterar de que tú fuiste la culpable del accidente de Kagome, te juro que te acordarás de mí-

.-Es ella la que se acordará de mi si no te deja en paz! Ella se te ha metido por los ojos Inuyasha, te tiene cegado y no quiere que seamos felices tú y yo-

Inuyasha la soltó empujándola duramente. –Tu y yo nunca fuimos felices! lo único que nos unía era el sexo, pero solo fue eso, sexo-

Tsubaki con la mirada herida se acerco a él hasta pegarse a su cuerpo y abrazarlo fuertemente. Inuyasha ni se inmutaba. –Inuyasha por favor! Dime si ella te llena como lo hacía yo… - Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda suavemente, tratando en un intento por derrumbar aquella muralla que lo separaba de él, seducirlo. –Dime si te besa como lo hago yo… si logra hacerlo de una manera salvaje como a ti te gusta…- Dicho esto su mano bajo hasta la entrepierna de él que al sentir su mano no hizo otra cosa más que tomarlas.

.-Quieres saberlo! Bien te lo diré. Ella me besa con una ternura y una pasión que tu nunca podrás mostrarme, con ella no necesito hacerlo de una manera salvaje por que ella si es una dama y no una cualquiera como tu!- La empujo hacía atrás hastiado. Tsubaki no logro equilibrase del todo y cayó al suelo.

.-Me preguntas que si me llena, te lo diré. Me llena por que es la mujer que amo, por que ella es la única mujer que me interesa y por que la amo como nunca podré amarte a ti!-

Tsubaki después de aquella declaración no pudo contener más la rabia y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. –Estas cegado! Te tiene embrujado, algo te hizo que no quieres ver la verdad!-

Inuyasha se hinco frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos. –Si, tienes razón…-

Una sonrisa en los labios de Tsubaki le hizo ver que tal vez Inuyasha habría recuperado la razón. Más sin embargo la cruel verdad le dolió hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. –Su hechizo es su amor, y el amor que siento yo por ella-

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin aliento. Por minutos no pudo moverse, no lograba articular palabra alguna.

Inuyasha se volteo dándole la espalda. –Vete Tsubaki, no te denigres más-

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se limpio las lágrimas y se levanto. –Juro que me harás pagar cada uno de tus desplantes Inuyasha, lo pagaras con lagrimas de sangre ya lo verás, vendrás arrastrándote a mi… por que no descansaré hasta verte pagar todo lo que me has hecho, a ti y a esa zorra!-

El duro portazo fue lo siguiente que se oyó. Inuyasha suspiró. Tenía que tener cuidado con Tsubaki, podría hacerle algo a Kagome y no dudaba que ella fuera la que quería atropellar a Kagome la mañana anterior.

Entró radiante a Inutaisho Company. Su buen humor se debía a que finalmente estaba siendo feliz.

.-Muy buenos días Kagome!-

.-Buenos días Eri- Saludo bastante alegre.

.-Parece que te levantaste de muy buen humor-

.-Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así-

.-Y se puede saber por que?-

Kagome sonrió discretamente. No podía contarle que andaba con Inuyasha, sería como ventilar su relación y aun no quería que las cosas se dieran tan pronto, además ahí estaba la irritante de Kaguya, aunque… sería bueno cortarle las alas de una buena vez o no?

.-Kagome, el que estés contenta no te da derecho a llegar tarde a tu trabajo, en cuanto sepa el señor Taisho te pondrá de…-

.-Inuyasha fue quien me sugirió que llegará más tarde de lo usual, sufrí un accidente y me pidió que descansará-

.-De verdad? Kagome y estas bien?-

.-Si Eri, gracias-

.-El señor Taisho es tan considerado, lastima que tenga una novia tan antipática como la que tiene-

Ese comentario no le hizo para nada gracia a Kagome. Al recordar a Tsubaki una punzada en su estomago le decía lo mucho que la odiaba.

.-Pero Kaguya, el señor Inuyasha ya no anda con Tsubaki-

.-Ja, eso crees tu, pero yo vi como esa mujer subía hasta el piso de Inuyasha y ahí se quedo un buen de tiempo, haciendo que, nadie sabe-

.-Con permiso- Subió hasta el ultimo piso donde se encontraba la oficina. El estomago lo tenía revuelto tan solo de pensar que Inuyasha y Tsubaki se habían visto. Que era lo que quería esa mujer? Bueno, era obvio que quería a Inuyasha, pero que él no había terminado con ella? Por que tan solo no puede decirle adiós y ya!

Llegó hasta su escritorio y se sentó pesadamente en la silla. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba tras de ella

Inuyasha necesitaba unos documentos con respecto a su último contrato. Salió de la oficina y al levantar la vista se encontró con una Kagome bastante pensativa. Sonrió y camino hasta ella, pero al parecer ni siquiera lo había notado. En que estaba pensando que tenía todos sus sentidos ocupados?

Se paró detrás de ella y se acercó hasta su oído. –Que es lo que te pasa preciosa?-

Por su parte Kagome ni se inmutó. –Es cierto que Tsubaki estuvo aquí?-

La pregunta sorprendió a Inuyasha, como era capaz de enterarse Kagome de que Tsubaki había estado ahí, tal vez… la había encontrado al salir? No tenía mucho de que Tsubaki se había ido. Ese pensamiento lo atemorizó. –Te la encontraste? Te hizo algo? Te dijo algo que te puso así?-

Kagome volteo a verlo. El tono de voz de Inuyasha sonaba demasiado inquieto. –Tranquilo Inuyasha, no me la he encontrado. Supongo entonces que si vino-

El hombre suspiro aliviado y se arrodillo frente a Kagome. –Si Kagome, estuvo aquí-

.-Y por que vino? Ya terminaste con ella no es así?-

.-Si, Tsubaki y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, tan solo vino aquí a molestar, pero no te preocupes-

Kagome observó a Inuyasha preocupada. –Inuyasha tengo miedo. Que tal si quiere hacernos daño? Separarnos o…-

.-Tranquila Kagome…- La abrazo dándole fortaleza. –Tsubaki nunca nos separará por que nos amamos, o no es así?-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza.

El hombre de ojos dorados que estaba sentado en el pequeño y elegante restaurante parecía un poco desesperado. Miraba a todos lados en busca de alguien a quien tenía esperando más de 10 minutos. La puntualidad era sagrada para el señor Sesshomaru Taisho, y más si la situación era grave como eneros momentos.

Por fin un hombre alto de cabello y rubio llego hasta la mesa de Sesshomaru. –Disculpe la tardanza señor Taisho-

.-La puntualidad es algo que tomo muy a pecho señor Akitoki-

.-Lo sé, es solo que a última hora tuve información que valió la pena-

.-Que clase de información-

.-Parece ser que esta haciendo movimientos muy extraños, ha cerrado varios contratos en América y uno de sus sirvientes esta por volar a Tokio-

.-Quieres decir que todo parece indicar que vendrá a Tokio-

.-Así es señor Taisho-

Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo. La sola vision de ese hombre llegando a Tokio hacía que se le erizara la piel. -Es todo lo que tienes?-

.-Si-

.-Sigue pendiente de él, no le pierdas el rastro Akitoki, puede ser de vida o muerte- Extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

.-Si señor Taisho- Se levantó del asiento tomando el sobre y guardándolo en su bolsa interior. –Señor? No sería mejor si le avisará a esa persona?-

.-No, no hasta estar seguros-

Sesshomaru tomó de su copa de vino. El movimiento que el infeliz de Naraku estaba haciendo era demasiado extraño. Pero no le importaba, protegería a Kagome aunque le cueste la vida. Por que esa niña era su razón de vivir.

Kagome estaba sentada frente a Inuyasha repasando los estados de cuenta de la empresa.

.-Que no tiene que hacer esto Myoga?-

.-Myoga no se presentó a trabajar, hablo muy temprano, parece que tenía algo muy importante que hacer-

.-Esto es muy aburrido- Resoplo Kagome con cierto aire de frustración.

Inuyasha levanto la vista para mirarla. Se veía demasiado agobiada. Se levanto de su asiento para quedar detrás de ella y darle un placentero masaje en los hombros.

.-No tienes que hacer esto Inuyasha…- Decía totalmente relajada con los ojos cerrados atenta a las caricias que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo.

.-Pero no estoy haciendo nada que me moleste preciosa-

Kagome rió ante el apelativo que Inuyasha había dicho. –Dilo otra vez-

.-Que?-

.-Eso. Como me dices siempre-

Inuyasha se acercó hasta su oído y susurro con la voz ronca. -Preciosa…-

Kagome sintió la tibieza de su aliento en su oído y en su cuello haciéndola estremecer. –Inuyasha…-

Volteo el rostro para encontrarse con los labios de Inuyasha que parecía esperar aquella caricia. Inuyasha la tomo de los brazos haciéndola pararse y así poder abrazarla profundizando el beso.

Al tenerla en sus brazos camino a tientas hasta topar con la fría pared, pero ni eso les importó. La sed que sentía por Kagome era enorme, no les importaba en donde se encontraran mientras se amarán así.

La mano de Inuyasha bajo hasta la pierna de Kagome y levantó su falda, sintiendo la calidez de sus piernas, acariciándolas mientras que ella se abrazaba más a él dejándose llevar por la pasión que se apoderaba de ellos.

.-Ahh… - La erección que tenía Inuyasha parecía quemarle la entrepierna a Kagome sacándole suspiros y gemidos ahogados de placer. –Inuyasha…-

Justo cuando toda razón comenzaba a perderse voces provenientes de afuera los alarmaron.

.-Pero que demonios…?- Comentaba Inuyasha frustrado al tiempo que se acomodaba la camisa. Kagome por su parte tan solo sonreía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta los obligaron a verse los dos. Inuyasha hizo un movimiento dejándole ver a Kagome que podía abrir la puerta. Y así lo hizo, topándose con una mujer bastante desagradable.

.-Inuyasha… ah eres tú…-

.-Que pasa Kaguya?—Preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar en su silla.

.-Tienes visita-

Kagome retrocedió un poco para dejarla pasar con una cara de disgusto.

.-Y quien es?-

.-Soy yo, señor Inuyasha Taisho-

El hombre avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Inuyasha para estrechar su mano. –Bankotsu Shishintai-

.-Oh, mucho gusto, Inuyasha Taisho y ella es…-

No hacía falta explicarle ya que cuando volteo a ver a Kagome este ya había ido donde estaba ella. Y lo que vio no le gustó para nada.

Kagome en los brazos de Bankotzu.

.-Kagome preciosa…-

Kagome se mantenía un poco ajena al recibimiento que Bankotzu le daba. Inuyasha tan solo veía con muchos celos la forma en que la tenía estrechada. No le gustaba para nada.

Kaguya discretamente se había acercado a Inuyasha. –Sabes, cuando se presento abajo, pregunto por Kagome, tal vez tienen algo que ver no?-

Esto si que no le estaba gustando para nada.

Continuará…

Hola amigas lectoras!

Saben hay algo que acabo de leer en una revista que me dejó totalmente impactada. Se trata de "la leyenda del árbol sagrado" por que si hay quienes no sabían esta leyenda si existe.

Bueno, se dice que en plena época feudal, los espíritus y los monstruos cansados de esconderse siempre decidieron liberarse y vagar por todas direcciones haciendo destrozos y demás. Estos seres eran tan poderosos que solo cuatro bestias sagradas podrían detenerlos. El ave del fuego: (el fénix) perteneciente al norte, El zorro blanco: (yuki-kitsune, el zorro de la nieve) perteneciente al sur, El dragón representante del este y el perro sagrado: (perro guardián del viento, algo así como el papá de Inuyasha) custodio del oeste.

Siguiendo fielmente su función de proteger la tierra tres de las bestias sagradas perecieron en dicho combate quedando tan solo el guardián del oeste, quien temeroso de que se extinguiera su legado, le pide a una humana el favor de continuar su descendencia.

La joven humana acepta tener el tan anhelado hijo del perro guardián naciendo en ella sentimientos encontrados hacía el padre de quien fuera su hijo.

Tiempo después nació el hijo de ambos pero no era un niño normal; no era humano ni bestia si no una combinación de ambos, claro a la madre no le pareció de mucha importancia ya que era su hijo.

Sin embargo no todos pensaban de la misma forma ya que los aldeanos le temía ya que decían que cuando creciera los iba a matar y las bestias lo consideraban impuro. A pesar del rechazo de ambos lados su madre lo educó como si fuera un humano hasta que la muerte le causo al pequeño un gran dolor al alejarlo de su madre quien lo protegía y lo amaba ante todo.

Ese fue uno de los primeros acontecimientos que marcarían su vida ya que el mayor de sus hermanos que era un monstruo simbolizante del mal (con sangre pura) decidió terminar con sus hermanos que el consideraba bastardos y asesino a sangre fría a su hermano menor quien simbolizaba el bien, mientras que el hibrido era el equilibrio de las dos fuerzas. El hermano mayor fue en busca del hibrido con la intención de matarlo y este fue a la tumba de su padre e hizo una espada con uno de los colmillos de su padre para protegerse de su hermano.

El hanyou pudo protegerse de los ataques de su hermano mayor que sin dudas era muchísimo mas fuerte que él, hasta que ambos quedaron muy lastimados e inconscientes. Como por arte de magia el hermano medio al despertar tenía forma de humano, quien fue descubierto por una linda chica de quien se enamoro perdidamente y sin pensarlo mucho se casó con ella y jurarle amor eterno.

Pero la felicidad del hanyou fue minada por él mismo ya que días después de la boda llevo a su esposa al bosque para mostrarse tal cual era. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como el creía ya que la joven al ver su verdadera forma se asustó tanto que tomo una estaca y la clavo en el corazón de su amado dejándolo unido al roble más grande del lugar. Después de esta aberrante situación la mujer se quito la vida con la firme idea de que al volver a reencarnar se encontrarían de nuevo y serían felices.

Y si crees que esto es trágico, aún hay más tristeza ya que la mujer ignoraba que el lama de esa criatura había sido sellada junto con su cuerpo al árbol, por lo que NUNCA pudieron estar juntos otra vez.

Como ven? Demasiado triste verdad? Esta nota la leí en una revista. Cuando la leí me quede con las lagrimas a punto de salir ya que esta historia se parece mucho a la de nuestro Inuyasha, espero que el final no sea el mismo aunque nuestra Kagome lo ha aceptado tal como es y si es que se queda con Kagome ya que ni siquiera la misma Rumiko sabe con quien se quedará.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que me manden reviews para saber que les pareció el capitulo y sobre todo la leyenda.

&& Ayde &&


	18. El terrible error de Tsubaki

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 17.-

-El terrible error de Tsubaki-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba más que enfadado. Que clase de relación habían tenido Bankotzu y Kagome? Más aún, de donde se conocían?. Aquella situación sencillamente lo estaba irritando. Tratando de hacerse notar aclaro su garganta un poco molesto, pero ni eso impedía que aquel sujeto dejará de abrazar a Kagome.

Pero que se cree este imbecil? Pensaba el dueño de la mirada ambarina. –Disculpa…-

Kagome buscó eso como excusa para separarse del abrazo de Bankotzu, que entendió perfectamente volteo a encarar a Inuyasha que lo veía bastante enfadado. –Disculpa mi descortesía, pero es que tenía tiempo que no veía a Kagome, pero si estas tan hermosa como siempre, espero que esta vez si puedas pensar en mi ofrecimiento, Kagome querida-

Kagome estaba ya harta de las atribuciones que se estaba tomando con ella. –Bankotzu sobre esa propu…-

.-Linda no me respondas ahora, primero deja ver mis negocios, luego platicamos de eso, tenemos toda una vida por delante que espero pasemos juntos-

Oh no, mal comentario. Este tipo vino exclusivamente a cortejar a Kagome? A su Kagome? Estaba loco si pensaba que le iba a permitir hacer eso en frente de sus narices, primero muerto que ver a Kagome con otro! Tanto que le costo vencer todo esa barrera de odio para que por fin estuvieran juntos y ahora este mequetrefe se iba a interponer? Claro que no! Que va, no interferiría así dejara de llamarse Inuyasha Taisho.

.-Kaguya, puedes retirarte, no creo que el señor Shishintai se pierda en mi oficina-

La aludida volvió en si al oír la voz de Inuyasha. –Eh? Ah si, con permiso señor Shishintai-

Al cerrarse la puerta Inuyasha observo a Kagome que seguía de pie junto a la puerta que se había cerrado. –Gusta un café o algo señor Shishintai?-

.-No gracias, y llámeme solo Bankotzu, después de todo estamos por hacer negocios no?-

Inuyasha sonrió fingidamente, claro imbecil, después dejaré bien dicho que Kagome es MIA. –Claro, como tú desees Bankotzu-

Kagome se sintió fuera de lugar, los dos se sentaría a hablar acerca del convenio que firmaron, pero y ella… que haría? verlos?

La voz de Inuyasha la sacó de su ensoñación. –Kagome, ven toma asiento- Inuyasha le señalaba una silla junto a él frente de Bankotzu.

.-Vaya así que Kagome, también forma parte de la junta administrativa o algo así?-

.-Kago...-

Inuyasha iba a decir algo, pero Kagome se le adelantó. –El señor Taisho siempre me pide que este en sus juntas importantes para ayudarlo en cualquier cosa o para recordarle cualquier cosa-

Señor Taisho? De donde demonios sacaba eso? Donde quedo Inuyasha? Por que Kagome se portaba así? ya tendría tiempo de hablar seriamente con ella.

.-Querida creo que habrá algunos cambios en nuestras vidas- La voz ronca del hombre que estaba sentado en la lujosa sala resonaba por todo el lugar.

La mujer frente a él, calmadamente levantó su vista hacía su esposo. –Te refieres a la mujer que ha estado enviándote mails?- La joven de cabello blanco como la nieve, tal si fuera albina, tenía una paciencia infinita que se podía distinguir hasta en su forma de hablar.

Cosa que a su querido esposo le disgustaba. –Así es, tanto tu vida como la mía cambiaran drásticamente-

La mujer serenamente tomó una pequeña taza de té y la llevo hasta su boca. –En que podría cambiar mi vida?-

El hombre observaba cada movimiento de ella, cerró sus ojos y se llevó a la boca la copa de licor que había estado bebiendo. –Yo querida tendré que hacer un viaje con mi amante mientras que tu querida esposa permanecerás aquí para siempre…-

Dicho esto la taza que minutos antes la joven tenía en su boca cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y cayendo inconscientemente ella al suelo también, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

El hombre observó su cuerpo hasta que dejó de moverse. –Perdóname querida Kanna, pero la monotonía puede acabar con el matrimonio…-

Detrás de él la voz de una mujer que venía acercándose capto su atención. –Que cruel…- Decía con ironía mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de la difunta hasta llegar y sentarse en las piernas de su amante.

.-Pronto partiremos?- La ansiosa voz de la mujer de mirada fría como el mismo hombre, denotaba entusiasmo por emprender el tan esperado "viaje"

.-Claro querida, es lo que querías no?-

Mientras se besaban sin ningún pudor los sirvientes se acercaban a levantar el cuerpo de la que había sido por algún tiempo la dueña de la casa. – Naraku dio un ultimo vistazo a su esposa y luego desvió su mirada asqueado. –Desaparezcan el cuerpo, tírenlo en algún lugar donde los cuervos corroen su cuerpo, pero que no quede ninguna evidencia-

Los sirvientes acostumbrados a este tipo de órdenes se llevaron a la mujer.

Las luces de la oficina del apuesto empresario seguían encendidas. Los puntos a tratar con Bankotzu, el recorrido de la empresa para que la conociera les llevo todo el día, pero parecía que al fin los últimos detalles estaban siendo aclarados.

.-Bueno, creo que nos veremos mañana para firmar los documentos pendientes- Levantándose anunciando su retirada.

Inuyasha por reflejo al igual que Kagome se levantaron para estrechar la mano de él. –Si, para mañana temprano tendré los documentos listos que debes firmar y ya será cuestión de hacer una pequeña reunión con Sesshomaru y la directiva de Inutaisho Company de Tokio y de China-

.-Me parece perfecto-

Inuyasha no hallaba cuando iba a desaparecer ese sujeto de su vista. –Bueno, te veo mañana por aqui-

.-Claro Inuyasha. Kagome nos vamos?-

Aquella pregunta sorprendió tanto a los dos jóvenes que voltearon a verse instantáneamente.

.-Bueno, yo…-

.-Lo siento Bankotzu, pero Kagome y yo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos, acostumbramos irnos un poco tarde de la oficina siempre-

.-Uff! Cuídamela mucho, no me gustaría que algo malo le pasara, además no puedes tenerla como esclava todo el día, puede ser malo para su salud, Inuyasha. No te preocupes Kagome querida ya veremos que hacemos con tu situación- Tomo sus manos y les dio un gran beso en ellas incrementando los celos de Inuyasha.

.-Nos vemos socio- Se despidió con un ademán de mano mientras salía por la puerta.

.-Claro socio… por que demonios no te pierdes…-

Al oír como se cerraba la puerta, Kagome dejo soltar un gran suspiro. Mientras que Inuyasha avanzaba hasta ella y se paraba frente a ella demasiado serio y molesto para su gusto.

.-Inuyasha que te…?

.-Kagome que demonios tienes que ver con ese imbecil!-

Que? Todo esa incomodidad soportando ver a bankotzu y ahora Inuyasha le hacía una escena de celos? Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su boca para terminar en una carcajada.

.-No le veo la gracia Kagome, este tipo viene y te abraza y te colma de atenciones, hasta te quiere llevar a no se donde y tu encantada de la vida!-

.-Por favor Inuyasha no te pongas así-

.-Como quieres que no me ponga así!- Al ver que no dejaba de reír optó por otro método. –Bien, entonces si me sorprendes con Kaguya en una situación similar no te quejes- Le dio la espalda como si el asunto terminara ahí y sin ninguna relevancia.

A kagome eso no le pareció eso para nada, imaginarse a Kaguya e Inuyasha así? Ni loca permitía eso. –Oye no es lo mismo!-

.-No, no te preocupes ya entendí- Inuyasha no le prestaba la más mínima atención mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín. Claro a Kagome le desesperaba más eso, así que tomó el maletín de Inuyasha y lo tiro al suelo enfadada.

Inuyasha la miró tranquilamente. –Por que hiciste eso?-

.-Mira, a Bankotzu lo conocí en China en la escuela en la que yo iba, nos hicimos amigos, y solo amigos- Enfatizo esa palabra al ver la cara de incredulidad que le hacía Inuyasha. –Después él empezó a interesarse en mi o que se yo, pero se obsesionó tanto conmigo que tuve que romper mi amistad con él junto con todo contacto que se vinculará con él, deje de ir a mi escuela, nos cambiamos de casa, cambiamos el numero telefónico, en fin, hasta que regresé a Tokio, pero ya vez lo volví a encontrar cuado fui con Sesshomaru a China y lo demás pues ya lo sabes, es una inversionista-

Inuyasha la miraba serio, luego volteo su mirada como perdiendo la batalla y la abrazó inesperadamente. – Por que tu Preciosa, por que tienes que tener algo que atrae a los hombres? Tengo que cuidarte todo el día por que traes a idiotas tras de ti que quieren separarte de mi-

Kagome sonreía por lo que Inuyasha le decía. –Inuyasha, no debes preocuparte, yo te amo solo a ti, nadie me hará cambiar de opinión-

.-Eso ya lo sé preciosa, pero no voy a tolerar que todo el imbecil que se te atraviese te corteje-

.-Eres un celoso- Susurro traviesamente mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

.-Mira quien lo dice, la que no se quiso quedar en casa, por "celosa"- Igual la estrechaba fuertemente.

.-Inuyasha… vamos a casa-

Inuyasha sonrió al oír la petición de su preciosa. Además tenía que descansar.

.-Rin, puedes venir un momento?-

El corazón de la joven que estaba sentada en el escritorio latió fuertemente mientras las piernas se le doblaban al saber que su jefe la necesitaba. Para que la necesitaría? Sabía que había algo, sentía como si se fuera a enterar de algo que no le iba a gustar para nada, desde que se levanto por la mañana sentía esa opresión en su pecho. Además el hecho de que la persona que amas te busque es para ponerse de nervios, sobre todo si esa persona no lo sabe.

Y es lo que sentía Rin por el señor Sesshomaru como le decía. Se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo, le preocupaba demasiado su soledad y poco a poco fue prendándose de él, hasta que ni ella misma se dio cuenta.

Temerosa apretó el botón de la pequeña maquina para responderle. –Enseguida señor- Se acomodo su cabello largo y cenizo y respiro hondo. Para avanzar hacia el despacho de su amado señor Sesshomaru.

Después de unos leves toquidos entró como siempre su buen asistente Rin.

.-Toma asiento Rin-

Así lo hizo la joven sin apartar la vista de él, no era raro el que su jefe la llamará, si no; la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

.-De que se trata señor Sesshomaru?-

.-Rin, tu sabes que hay personas que tengo trabajando en la investigación de algo, no es así?-

.-Si, eso lo sé-

.-Bueno, pero aun hay cosas que no sabes muy bien, como por ejemplo, el por que buscó a ese hombre-

Rin pareció meditarlo un poco y lo miró seriamente. –Bueno señor no creo que fueran mis asuntos-

.-Pero deberían interesarte ya que probablemente tu también salgas implicada en esto por el simple hecho de ser mi asistente-

_Solo asistente…_

Con bastante coraje para poder decirlo, se armo de valor y le hizo ver a Sesshomaru que no solo era una asistente, que podría si él quisiera ser una amiga confiar en ella. -No se preocupe señor, yo cumplo con mi trabajo por que me gusta y puede contar conmigo para todo-

Sesshomaru sonrió. Esa muchacha aparte de linda tenía carácter.

.–Pequeña, el hombre al que tanto busco se llama Naraku, ese hombre ha estado persiguiendo a Kagome y a su familia desde que ella era pequeña. Ese hombre quiere acabar con toda su familia junto con ella, y yo estoy haciendo todo por protegerla-

.-Señor Sesshomaru…-

Sesshomaru levanto la vista y observo como aquellos ojos color cafés intenso la miraban como si lo admirara. –La señorita Kagome es muy importante para usted, no es así?-

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. Rin se había dado cuenta del extraño sentimiento hacia Kagome. La sola idea de que Naraku diera con ella lo hacía rabiar. Apretó los nudillos sobre el escritorio sin darse cuenta de que Rin lo observaba en todo momento.

.-Si algo llegará… si algo le pasará yo…-

La chica se levanto de súbito, ante la mirada confusa de Sesshomaru.

.-No se preocupe señor- Se dio media vuelta para esconder las lagrimas que ya bajaban por su mejilla. –Como le dije antes Señor Sesshomaru, me gusta mi trabajo y puede contar conmigo en cualquier momento y en cualquier circunstancia-

.-Gracias… Rin-

Dicho esto salio hecha un mar de lagrimas escondiéndose en donde nadie pudiera ver su corazón destrozado.

.-Kagome ven a la cama ya-

La voz de un exasperado Inuyasha no le impedía seguir dando vueltas de un lado hacia otro con el teléfono en la mano.

.-Es que no lo entiendo, este es el numero que mi mama dejó, no pudo haberse equivocado o si?-

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama donde había estado los últimos 20 minutos viéndola de un lado a otro hasta llegar a su lado y abrazándola para reconfortarla. –Preciosa tal vez estén acostados ya y tu los estas molestando-

.-Pero Inuyasha, ha sonado mas de 5 veces, no crees que es raro?-

.-Bueno, tal vez tu mamá se equivocó con el numero no lo crees?-

.-Podría ser…-

Lentamente Inuyasha le quitó el teléfono de las manos para dejarlo en la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama y la guió hacía la cama.

.-Ven, de seguro debes de estar agotada, descansa un poco-

Kagome sonrió complacida cuando Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos y la deposito suavemente en la cama arropándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

.-Y también me cantarás una canción de cuna?-

Inuyasha sonrió. –Oye no te burles, te estoy cuidando-

.-Cierto, perdón- Reprimiendo la risa. –Es que no creí que fueras tan atento-

.-Que? Te gustaría que te estuviera cuidando el imbécil de Bankotzu?-

Aquello si que le sorprendió y le molestó. –Oye yo no estaba coqueteando con Bankotzu!-

-Pero si te encantaba tener su atención todo el día verdad!-

.-Sabes que? Si vas a estar en ese plan mejor me largo de aquí!- Se levanto estrepitosamente que casi se caía cuando la sabana se enredó en una de sus piernas. –Eres un Tonto!-

Inuyasha respiró profundo antes de ir tras ella.

.-Perdóname preciosa, pero entiende quee se hombre me pone de nervios-

Kagome se detuvo. –No tienes por que desconfiar de mi, ya te he explicado lo que hubo entre Bankotzu y yo-

Inuyasha rozó suavemente los hombros de ella besándolos dulcemente. –Eso ya lo sé, es por eso que quiero que me disculpes… y vuelvas a la cama conmigo-

Kagome volteo no muy convencida. –Esta bien, solo por que tengo sueño… y… por que quiero ir a la cama también…-

Inuyasha sonrió claro que amaba a esa mujer con todo y sus cambios de humor.

Un poco lejos de ahí, Tsubaki se encontraba fuera de su auto fumándose un cigarrillo impacientemente. El viento soplaba con fuerza mientras su cabello largo se mecía fuertemente.

_Será tu fin Kagome..._

Otro auto demasiado lujoso y con vidrios oscuros se estaciono a un lado de ella. De él salió un hombre de cabello largo y café.

La sonrisa de Tsubaki se hizo más notoria.

.-Señor Naraku, hace tanto que deseaba conocerlo…-

El hombre observaba a la mujer que tenía frente a ella. _Mujer iluso, si supieras que tu gran error fue contactarme ya que tu no tienes ninguna consideración ante mi…_

Continuará…

Perdón por la demora, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, disfrútenlo ya que va en la recta final.


	19. Verdades

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 19.-

-Verdades-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Y bien, que tal estuvo su viaje?-

Las dos chicas se encontraban platicando animadamente en la oficina de Sesshomaru donde Kagome estaba acomodando todo. Ahora que Sango, había regresado tenía que ocuparse de las cosas de Sessh, como en un principio, solo que ahora eran otras circunstancias.

.-Muy bien Kagome, conocimos tantos lugares, Miroku me llevó a los lugares mas lindos que nunca había visto en mi vida-

.-Vaya, así que ya es "Miroku".-

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Sango la delataron. –Bueno, un viaje como este, pues ya sabes que te cambia-

.-Si me imagino el cambio que hicieron los dos con su vida- Imaginándose miles de experiencias que pasaron los dos en su "viaje de negocios"

.-Ay Kagome, no sabes lo feliz que soy, Miroku es el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, dejando a un lado lo mujeriego que es-

Kagome sonrió. –Me alegro por ustedes-

.-Y tu que me cuentas Kagome, como han ido tu e Inuyasha?-

Ahora la que estaba roja era Kagome. No se imaginaba que Sango ya tuviera una idea clara de la relación que llevaba con Inuyasha, aunque claro, si Miroku y Sango habían establecido una relación lo mas probable era que él le hubiera contado todo lo que sabia.

.-Inuyasha y yo hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias-

.-Lo sabía! Inuyasha y tú son el uno para el otro, pero los dos son tan tercos y orgullosos que no se daban cuenta-

La mirada de Kagome se volvió sombría, aun quedaban cosas que Inuyasha ignoraba de ella. -Pero aún es muy pronto para decir que lo hemos solucionado todo-

.-Por que dices eso?-

Kagome sonrió y movió de un lado a otro su cabeza. –No me hagas caso, y dime, que impresión tuvieron los demás empresarios de Inutaisho Company? Cuidaste de Miroku en todo momento?-

Una sonrisa maquiavélica apareció en los labios de Sango. –Por supuesto que si…-

Las dos rieron ante todos los momentos que Sango le relataba a Kagome, cuando Miroku trataba de cortejar a una mujer y ella lo rechazaba, después de cierto rumor que se coló por ahí.

.-Y bien Miroku impresionaste a todos con tu comportamiento? O nadie quedrá asociarse con Inutaisho Company?-

.-Inuyasha, todos se han llevado una buena impresión de la empresa, Sango resultó ser muy eficiente y sobre todo muy observadora-

Inuyasha sonrió. –No me digas, te sorprendió varias veces tratando de sobrepasarte con una chica?-

.-Yo no diría exactamente "sobrepasarme".-

.-Ay Miroku, pero si tu no entiendes-

,.Inuyasha aunque no lo creas he cambiado Sango es la mujer de mi vida, y no la cambiaré-

.-Recordaré tus palabras cuando veamos pasar a una mujer, para ver cuanto vale tu palabra-

.-Inuyasha amigo, pero que falta de desconfianza. Mejor dime como van las cosas con la señorita Kagome. Ya averiguaste por que se fue tanto tiempo?-

.-No, aun no. Hay algo que Kagome no quiere decirme, pero tampoco quiero presionarla, no quiero perderla de nuevo por esa estupidez-

.-Te entiendo, a veces reaccionas de la manera mas estupida y echas a perder todo-

.-Oye! No te lo dije para que me dijeras eso!-

.-No, pero es la verdad-

.-Bueno, necesito que me ayuden tu y Sango con otra cosa-

El guapo empresario llegó demasiado feliz a Inutaisho Company.

La bella chica de la recepción lo saludo con una sonrisa sincera, como siempre lo hacia con todos los que entraban a la familia Inutaisho.

.-Muy buenos días señor Shishintai, que pase un buen día-

.-Muchas gracias preciosura, dime sabes si la señorita Kagome ya llegó?-

La joven se quedó dudando unos segundos antes de responder. –Si, llegó muy temprano junto con el señor Taisho como todas las mañanas-

Bankotzu frunció el ceño extrañado. Que habrán querido decir aquellas palabras? -Ah… muchas gracias-

Y sin decir otra palabra más avanzó hacia los elevadores.

La joven lo siguió con la mirada hasta que no vio que la puerta del elevador se cerraba se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento suspirando pesadamente. Aun recordaba as palabras del señor Taisho de hace un momento.

"_En cuanto llegue Bankotzu y te pregunte por Kagome, dile que ha llegado muy temprano conmigo y déjale claro que no es la primera vez."_

Sonrió con picardía. El señor Inuyasha si que era celoso.

Al subir al despacho de Inuyasha se sorprendió de ver a dos rostros totalmente desconocidos.

Miroku y Sango platicaban animadamente sin darse cuenta de un tercero que los observaba, hasta que Sango o ve y le hace una seña a Miroku.

.-Oh! Debo suponer que usted es el señor Bankotzu Shishintai?-

.-Si soy yo, usted es?-

.-Mi nombre es Miroku Seinji, soy el encargado del departamento de relaciones publicas-

.-Ah, mucho gusto-

.-Espero que su estancia aquí sea de lo mas placentera-

.-Gracias. He notado que la señorita Kagome no esta en su escritorio-

Sango pareció observarlo detenidamente antes de responderle.-Ah, bueno señor, lo que pasa es que yo soy la secretaria del señor Taisho y Kagome lo era de su hermano, el señor Sesshomaru, pero ahora es la asistente personal de Inuyasha-

.-Aunque creo que eso durara muy poco-

Bankotzu ignoro el último comentario. –Esta el señor Taisho?-

.-Claro, esta en su despacho-

Antes de entrar pudo escuchar claramente los comentarios de Miroku y Sango.

.-Como te digo, Kagome e Inuyasha ya aclararon sus diferencias y ahora están juntos-

"_Juntos…"_

Entró sin tocar la puerta para encontrar a Inuyasha hablando por teléfono en su silla dándole la espalda.

.-Segura que estas bien linda?-

_.-Por supuesto que si Inuyasha, no tardaré mucho, solo iré por unas cosas que necesito-_

.-Puedes con las cosas?-

_.-Si, no te preocupes son pocas cosas las que tengo que comprar-_

.-Kagome, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela-

_.-Así lo haré-_

.-Te espero, en la tarde-

_.-Esta bien… te amo-_

.-Te amo, bye-

Al darse vuelta para colgar el teléfono vio que Bankotzu lo miraba con algo de rivalidad. Las cosas se habían dado así, bueno, al menos le ha quedado claro que Kagome era suya.

.-Bankotzu, no te oí entrar-

.-No quise interrumpir tú… llamada-

.-No te preocupes, cosas hogareñas, mi prometida quiere redecorar la casa-

Ok una pequeña mentirilla no le hacia daño. Además le dejaría claro que las cosas iban en serio.

Una mujer de cabello largo y negro se encontraba dentro de un auto negro, los lentes oscuros que usaba escondían su mirada fría y calculadora que la caracterizaba.

.-Muy pronto, mi querido Inuyasha… muy pronto pagarán muy caro lo que me hicieron-

Instintivamente tocó su vientre, uno que años atrás había estado un poco abultado y que había sido causa de una de las mas grandes alegrías de toda su vida. Un hijo de Inuyasha era lo que necesitaban, su relación estaba un poco mal, él estaba demasiado distante y no tan cariñosos como antes.

Muchas veces había visto que un hombre que según él traía noticias de Sesshomaru explicándole como iba la empresa en China, pero siempre que entraba él hombre se iba y dejaba a Inuyasha pensativo, al preguntarle decía que todo iba como debía ser, además de que siempre eran esas las noches en que mas distante lo sentía cuando se pasaba la noche bebiendo.

Ahora sabía que ese hombre no era un asistente de Sesshomaru, si no un detective que había mandado Sesshomaru para la búsqueda de Kagome. La mujer que "por ahora" ocupaba la mente de Inuyasha.

Salió de sus pensamientos al verla salir del edificio sonriente y tan ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Movió la cabeza negativamente y con una sonrisa cínica. –Pero que tranquilidad la de esa niña, no sabe que esta noche acabarán con su sonrisa…-

Sacó de su bolso que descansaba en el asiento del copiloto un celular donde pulso unos números que se sabía de memoria.

.-Diles que ya ha salido-

La tarde pasó rápidamente. El tono rojizo teñía el cielo de una manera un poco siniestra, pensaba Kagome mientras salía del departamento de Inuyasha. Era extraño, pero toda la tarde tuvo la impresión de que venían siguiéndola y con una extraña opresión que sentía en su pecho desde que se levantó de la cama la habían puesto un poco nerviosa. Como si presintiera que algo pasaría.

Pero que tonterías estaba diciendo? Nada podría pasarle, por fin tenía un poco de felicidad después de tantos años de carecerla. Amaba a Inuyasha y nadie la haría renunciar a él.

Había tomado una decisión. Esta noche le explicaría el porque de su huida. Le contaría acerca de Naraku y el motivo por que la quería encontrar. Hoy se dejaría de secretos para abrirse completamente a Inuyasha y ser feliz sin remordimientos.

Tal vez el nerviosismo de confesarle todo a su novio era lo que la tenia tan nerviosa. Si, eso debe ser.

Entró a una cabina telefónica para marcar a la oficina. Una inesperada vuelta la retrasaría un poco.

Lejos de ahí un joven corría por las escaleras del enorme edificio. Corría como si su vida dependiera de llegar hasta su destino. Por fin después de unos minutos distinguió la puerta del piso del que tanto anhelaba llegar, pero que sin embargo parecía el más lejano de todos. El piso 26.

Rin se encontraba ordenando uno de los archiveros cuando el portazo de una puerta la sobresalto haciendo que los documentos cayeran al suelo y se asustará al ver el rostro desencajado del hombre que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la puerta del elevador.

Lo miró con mas detenimiento. Conocía a ese señor, ese señor era…

.-Esta el señor Sesshomaru?-

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Rin delante del señor de hacia unos momentos.

.-Señor Sesshomaru!-

Sesshomaru volteo al instante alarmado. –Que sucede Rin!- Y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente al ver al señor Akitoki detrás de Rin. En ese momento se imagino lo peor. – Que pasa!-

El rostro desencajado del detective anunciaban las malas noticias que estaba por darle. –Todo fue un señuelo, en realidad viajo a Japón apenas ayer, pero no estaba en América como habíamos pensado si no aquí en China, se hizo pasar por uno de sus empleados que estaba cerrando un negocio en EU, probablemente ya este en Tokio-

La sangre se le vino al suelo. Kagome…

Si algo llegase a pasarle jamás se lo perdonaría, tenía que avisarle a como diera lugar. Tomó el teléfono desesperado.

.-Inutaisho Company diga?- la cara de Sango se vio un poco confundida.

Miroku la observaba intrigado. -Quien es?-

Sango se retiro la bocina del oído tapándolo con la mano para que Sesshomaru no pudiera oírla. -Es Sesshomaru, pero parece que esta muy alterado-

A Miroku no le pareció nada raro, ya que él conocía muy bien los arranques de sus jefes. Era normal que se dirigieran así a sus pobres secretarias. -Debe estar con su humor de siempre, igual que su hermano-

Sango hizo una mueca desagradable. -Se lo pasaré directo, así no tendré que oírlo de nuevo-

Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, necesitaba unos documentos que le iba a pedir a Sango cuando el teléfono sonó. –Si? Sango podrías…-

_.-Inuyasha donde esta Kagome!-_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño extrañado. Sesshomaru parecía demasiado nervioso, además por que diablos tenía que buscar a Kagome? Además de esa forma tan… posesiva?. -Sesshomaru, como estas?-

_.-Déjate de tonterías y dime donde esta Kagome!-_

El tono de voz lo molesto mucho, demasiado. Por que diablos le interesaba tanto?. -No lo sé, para que quieres saberlo!-

_.-No lo entiendes?- Ya han dado con ella, corre peligro, debes buscarla o si no él la encontrará…-_

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron conmocionado. Un temor enorme se apoderó de él. Parecía que la situación no era una broma, y por alguna extraña razón asocio el momento con la desaparición de Kagome por tantos años…. -No entiendo de que me estas hablando quien la encontrará!-

_.-Él… Naraku…-_

Continuará…

Aquí esta otro capitulos, que espero les guste.

Besitos

&& Ayde &&


	20. Juegos del destino

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 20.-

-Juego del destino-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Naraku? El mismo Naraku que conozco?- En su mente trataba de aclarar la explicación que Sesshomaru estaba dándole. –Que tiene que ver Naraku con Kagome?

_.-Tienes que apurarte, encuentra a Kagome, corre peligro, en este momento salgo para Tokio, espero llegar a tiempo…-_

.-Sesshomaru explícame que es lo que pasa!-

Sesshomaru suspiro. Sabía que si no le decía a Inuyasha que era lo que pasaba no lo dejaría en paz.

_.-Inuyasha, Kagome ha estado escondiéndose de Naraku todos estos años, y yo la he ayudado a hacerlo-_

Inuyasha se quedo pasamano. Como era posible que su propio hermano hubiera hecho eso? Tantos años que estuvo buscando a Kagome y pensando que Sesshomaru lo estaba ayudando cuando en realidad la estaba alejando mas…

.-Como pudiste! Todos estos años… yo…-

_.-No hay tiempo para reclamos, lo hice por el bien de Kagome y ahora si no te das prisa la perderás…-_

Esto ultimo hizo que Inuyasha saliera de su enfado y pareció contemplar la situación. – Ven lo más pronto posible Sesshomaru- Y colgó.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Se olvido del saco, de los asuntos importantes que tenía que hacer, las llamadas a los inversionistas, de todo.

Sango y Miroku observaban como salía hecho una fiera hacia el elevador. Fue Miroku quien se atrevió a preguntar. –Oye Inuyasha esta todo bien?-

Inuyasha maldijo al ver que el elevador tardaba unos minutos. Miró hacia Miroku y observó a Sango. –Sango!-

La aludida salto al escuchar su nombre. –Si?-

.-Dime la razón por la cual Kagome ha estado incomunicada todos estos años-

Sango se extraño de su pregunta y frunció el ceño. –In-comunicada?-

.-Si, dímelo!-

La actitud de Inuyasha la sorprendía. Se puso a pensar un poco y ella se vio envuelta en la misma pregunta. No sabía la respuesta. Hace varios años antes de que su mamá muriera recordaba que la había prevenido, si la había prevenido de un hombre, un hombre que, según su madre había tenido que ver con la muerta de su recién nacido hijo Kohaku.

.-No lo sé…-

Inuyasha parecía desesperarse aun más. Nadie le daba respuestas. Demonios que era difícil controlarse en una situación como esta. Su hermano decía que Kagome corría peligro por que Naraku quien fuera amigo de su padre hace muchos años antes de que muriera, y que había estado huyendo de él todos estos años que estuvo escondida. Mas por que huía de él?

.-Una vez…-

Miroku e Inuyasha voltearon al oír la voz de Sango que cerraba los ojos como tratando de recordar algo.

.-Una vez, antes de que mi madre muriera, me dijo que tenía que cuidarme de un hombre, que había estado atormentando a la familia, dijo que él había sido el causante de la muerte... de mi hermano Kohaku-

.-Maldito!- Cada vez estaba más seguro Kagome corría peligro. –Tengo que buscarla…-

Al decir eso Sango se levantó de súbito. –Quieres decir que la llamada de Sesshomaru es por él verdad? Quiere a kagome!-

Inuyasha se sorprendió. Como Sango había atado cabos y dado con la misma respuesta que él. Débilmente asintió con la cabeza.

.-Dios!- Sango cayó pesadamente en el asiento mientras sollozaba. Miroku fue a su lado a consolarla y miró a Inuyasha.

.-Entonces la señorita Kagome si tenía una excusa muy poderosa para alejarse. Y ahora donde esta ella?-

.-No lo sé, iré a buscarla al centro comercial, dijo que haría unas compras…-

Sango paró de llorar. –No! Ella se fue al templo-

.-Como!-

.-Dijo que iría al templo por unas cosas que le hacían falta, allí esta sola…-

.-Pues iré con ella-

Presionó el botón del elevador una vez más y este se abrió. Inuyasha entró en él y se perdió de la vista de Miroku y Sango.

Los papados aun le pesaban, pero el temor de no saber donde estaba la obligó a abrirlos un poco más. Reconoció que estaba en el templo, para ser exactos en la parte trasera del templo, donde estaba el famoso pozo devorador de huesos, como su abuelo siempre le había contado.

.-Así que ya despertaste?-

Kagome abrió los ojos enormemente al reconocer la voz de aquella mujer. Que era lo que hacía allí en el templo? Y por que le había hecho eso?

Llegó al pie de las grandes escalinatas del templo Higurashi. El viento soplaba muy fuerte a pesar de que aún no caía la noche. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. A que se debían todos estas reacciones que sus sentidos le dictaban? Sacudió su cabeza. Tonterías suyas.

Caminó hacia el templo subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la mitad de ellas sintió una mano sujetar fuertemente su cintura mientras sentía en su boca la humedad de un trapo viejo que estaba mojado con una extraño aroma que le llenó los pulmones adormeciendo todo su cuerpo. Minutos bastaron para que dejara de luchar y cerrar sus ojos.

Kagome subió su mano hasta la cabeza de ella, ya que el intenso dolor parecía aumentar al mismo tiempo que ella se levantaba del suelo. –Tsu… baki?-

.-Vaya, me recuerdas!-

Tsubaki camino alrededor de ella aprovechándose de que Kagome aun no se recuperaba de los efectos de la droga que le habían suministrado. –Fuiste muy valiente al venir a este lugar y sobre todo sola sabes que muchas personas te están buscando verdad?-

Kagome abrió los ojos y observó que Tsubaki sonreía mientras hacía un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

.-Así es querida Kagome, YO le puse precio a tu cabeza. Te vendí. Te vendí a un hombre que se intereso mucho e ti, muy raro eh? Ya que es un hombre poderoso según sé-

.-Porque? Por que me haces esto Tsubaki?- Estallo Kagome al borde de las lagrimas.

.-Que por que lo hago?- Dijo Tsubaki con sarcasmo que luego cambio por uno de completa ira. –Que por que lo hago! Me quitaste lo que más quería en este mundo!-

.-Yo no te he…-

.-Claro que si! Me has quitado a mi Inuyasha!-

.-Él nunca fue tuyo, siempre estuve en sus recuerdos!-

.-Cállate!- De una bofetada tiro al suelo a Kagome que empezó a sollozar no por el golpe, si no por que no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse e irse de ese lugar.

.-Ahora tú tendrás que pagar por eso y así Inuyasha y yo seremos felices-

Iba a toda velocidad. El templo quedaba a tan solo dos manzanas de ahí y le parecieron eternas. Al llegar a él ya había caído la noche y con ella el silencio que siempre reinaba en aquel templo. Ni siquiera el grillar de los grillos se podía escuchar. Todo parecía tan tenebroso. Bajo a toda velocidad del auto y subió las escaleras de dos escalones. El palpitar de su corazón estaba tan agitado, parecía presentir que algo malo estaba pasando ahí dentro. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla ahí echando cosas en su maleta como si nada malo pasará y llevársela sana y salva, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El templo parecía estar solo. Tal vez Kagome ya se había ido al departamento. De pronto algo lo hizo voltear hacia la parte trasera del templo, sus pies caminaron por si solos, como si algo lo llamará. Entonces vio con horror como había una luz tenue que lo iluminaba y como un hombre de cabello largo entraba en él.

.-Lo siento querida Kagome pero…- De su gabardina negra saco una pistola y apunto hacia ella. –Tienes que morir-

Kagome estaba aterrorizada. Dios iba a morir ahí? En ese momento cuando su vida iba tan bien? Miró suplicante a Tsubaki quien parecía desubicada y movía la cabeza negativamente.

.-No, no, lo siento Kagome, pero me estorbas en mis planes-

.-Pero en los míos no-

Ambas mujeres voltearon hacia la entrada de donde un hombre de melena larga y color café las observaba siniestramente.

Tsubaki pareció haber recobrado la cordura ya que bajo el arma y suavizo su expresión. –Naraku-

Naraku observo a Kagome y luego a Tsubaki. –Que era lo que tratabas de hacerle?-

.-Tan solo estaba adelantándole su dolor-

Naraku cerró los ojos y sonrió. – Y quien dijo que iba a matarla?-

Kagome y Tsubaki se sorprendieron por aquella revelación.

.-De que estas hablando! Ella tiene que morir, yo entregue su cabeza!-

Inuyasha se coló por la entrada que Naraku había dejado abierta. Al dar dos pasos escucho claramente las voces de dos personas que él conocía, y al asomarse los pudo ver claramente.

Tsubaki, Naraku y su pequeña Kagome yacía en el suelo. Asustada.

Naraku sacó su arma y le apunto a Tsubaki. –Quieres decir que no estas conforme?-

Tsubaki levanto hacia él la pistola. –NO, no lo estoy. Creí que la matarías, es por eso que la estabas buscando no es así? Para matarla-

-Te equivocas Tsubaki, Kagome tiene algo muy valioso que tengo que recuperar, lo recuerdas bien querida Kagome?-

Kagome hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para levantarse. –No, no lo recuerdo-

Naraku dibujo más su sonrisa en su rostro. –Acaso ya no recuerdas aquella perla que me robaste hace años?-

Aquella perla? Se referiría a aquella perla que él había encontrado en aquel jardín y que le había dado a Kagome con tal de no verla llorar?

Kagome se lo esperaba. Naraku quería esa perla que Inuyasha le había dado como su tesoro secreto, siendo que jamás imaginaron todos los problemas que acarrearía. –Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, la valiosa perla Shikon-

.-Así es, es la legendaria perla que posee poderes asombrosos, nunca imaginé que dicha perla existiera, pero al comprobar que existía decidí que tenia que ser mía, te imaginas un hombre con poderes inimaginables, sería grandioso-

.-Esa es solo una leyenda-

.-Al igual que los protectores de la perla, los descendientes de esa raza que protegía la perla en las épocas antiguas, que se han encargado de resguardarlas. Yo seguí su rastro hasta que me llevó a uno de los últimos guardianes de esa raza, me refiero a Inu no Taisho-

Inuyasha abrió los ojos enormemente. Todo lo que decían se oía tan irreal. Como podía creer que su padre era un guardián que ocultaba una perla con poderes mágicos? De donde habían sacado esa idea?

Nada tenia sentido. O quizás si…

El pequeñín de ojos dorados buscaba a su padre que estaba sentado en una de las habitaciones especiales. Una a la que nunca entraba por que estaba prohibido entrar en esa habitación. Muchas veces se preguntaba por que había una habitación a la cual nunca podía entrar. Pero ese día se olvido de eso. Su madre había comprado un pequeño cachorro e Inuyasha estaba feliz. Corrió con el pequeño en sus manos y buscó a su padre por toda la casa, hasta que dio con él en la habitación.

.-Mira papá, mamá me ha traído un perrito!-

Inu no Taisho miró a su pequeño en la puerta y guardó enseguida en un cofre algo que parecía una joya.

.-Papá…?

.-Inuyasha, te he dicho que no debes entrar en esta habitación, por que lo has hecho?-

Inuyasha agacho la mirada avergonzado. Se había olvidado de ese detalle. Bajo al cachorro al suelo empezó a sollozar. –Yo… quería mostrarte… lo que mamá…- No podía hablar. Las palabras se perdían en su garganta, ya que había desobedecido las órdenes de su padre.

Inu no Taisho parecía comprenderlo y suavizo su rostro. Su pequeño hijo tan solo quería mostrarle lo que su madre le había regalado. Observó como el cachorro apenas podía andar y caminaba hasta llegar a él donde en una rara pirueta caía de espaldas graciosamente. Entonces sonrió. –Inuyasha…-

Inuyasha oyó el sonido de voz que su padre acababa de usar. No era el típico que usaba cuando lo reprendía, levanto el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a su padre agachado en el suelo acariciando la barriga del pequeño cachorro.

.-Y como vas a llamarlo?-

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a él. –Lo llamaré Hoyo-

Su padre se sorprendió. –Hoyo? Que ese no es el nombre de tu amigo?-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño. –No, él no es mi amigo, siempre quiere estar con Kagome y YO soy el amigo de Kagome, solo yo puedo ser su amigo-

Inu no Taisho sonrió. Inuyasha sería demasiado celoso.

.-Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerme de la confianza de Inu no Taisho, hasta que por fin la tuve y me dijo todo lo que esa joya significaba, así como el lugar donde la guardaba. Ese fue su grave error-

.-Eres un maldito…-

.-Gracias a uno de sus tantos viajes pude hacerme de lamerla sin ningún problema, pero para poder utilizar sus poderes necesitaba de una persona con la suficiente fuerza espiritual para poder despertar el espíritu de la perla y lo hubiera hecho, hasta que tu te llevaste esa perla-

Tsubaki comenzaba a desesperarse. Que demonios le importaba esa joya? Ella quería a Inuyasha para ella y tenia que matar a Kagome a como diera lugar. –Es muy triste su historia, pero con más razón deberías matarla Naraku-

.-Ya te dije que no lo haré Tsubaki, Kagome me es de mucha importancia, no solo por que es la poseedora de la perla, si no que he deseado su cuerpo por muchos años…-

Entonces Tsubaki estallo. –Como puedes decir que no vas a matarla! No sabes por todo lo que he pasado! Todo lo que he hecho para que Inuyasha sea mío! Tuve que decirle a Onigumo que Kikyou estaba aquí en Tokio, él parecía muy interesado en ella, ya que Kikyou iba a casarse con él, pero lo dejó plantado y se enamoro de Inuyasha, que cursi no? Después caso logró desaparecer a Kagome de la faz de la tierra cuando intenté atropellarla, faltó muy poco para conseguirlo, y ahora te he contactado a ti para que la mates y me llevo este fiasco, yo misma acabaré con ella- Al tratar de jalar el gatillo se oyo un disparo.

Kagome gritó.

Inuyasha salió de su escondite y se interpuso delante de Kagome.

.-Inu… yasha…- Después cayo su pesado cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor. La bala le había dado en el estomago.

.-Eso te pasa por entrometerte en mis asuntos

Kagome se escondía en el pecho de Inuyasha, mientras veía con horror como el cuerpo de Tsubaki yacía en el suelo. –Como pudiste ser capaz!-

.-Pero de que hablas Kagome? Ella quería matarte-

_Pero… era una persona…_

Inuyasha miró al hombre que tanto daño le había causado.

.-Inuyasha que sorpresa! Tanto tiempo…-

.-Como pudiste Naraku, tan solo es una mujer!-

.-Yo no compadezco a nadie, sean mujeres, niños… ancianos…- Su voz tenia la intención de lastimar a Kagome.

Algo en el interior del pecho de Kagome se encogió. Aquellas palabras…. –No, dime que no, no, por favor no…!- Se agacho como si su mundo se derrumbará, Inuyasha no comprendía que le pasaba.

.-Así, que a te diste cuenta, es una pena que no les hayas dicho adiós a tu familia, tan solo queda una Higurashi en el mundo!- gritaba totalmente eufórico.

Continuara…

Se acerca el final no se pierdan los próximos capitulos!

&& Ayde &&


	21. El desenlace de esta historia

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (Muchas ganas no nos falta a cualquiera que le guste Inuyasha verdad?) le pertenecen a Rumiko sama!

**Y ni el tiempo borra tu partida**

Autor: Aydé

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 20.-

-El desenlace de toda esta historia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía ser cierto. No podía…

Todo su corazón se encogió al oír las palabras que instantes antes había dicho aquel despreciable ser humano.

Su madre, su abuelo y Souta su hermano, ahora ellos estaban…

No! Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía creerlo, no quería… le dolía hasta el alma saber que, dentro de todo su ser, sabía que era cierto.

Inuyasha estaba furioso, podía sentir la tristeza de Kagome traspasarle el alma a él también, como un hombre podía ser tan malvado y sin escrúpulos? Sintió como Kagome comenzaba a vacilar e ir descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo.

.-Eres un maldito Naraku! Que es lo que quieres de nosotros!-

.-De ti no quiero nada mi querido Inuyasha, a la que quiero es a Kagome junto con la valiosa perla de Shikon-

.-Puedes quedarte con la estúpida joya, pero a Kagome me la llevo yo- Sentencio el joven armándose de valor a pesar de que tenía gran desventaja ya que Naraku lo apuntaba con un revólver.

.-Inuyasha, creo que no te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, que acaso no sabes que sin Kagome no puedo tener la perla?- Bajo el arma y se acercó al cuerpo aún con vida de Tsubaki que parecía estar en trance, pero su cuerpo aun respiraba muy débilmente. –Kagome es una de las descendientes que pueden despertar el poder espiritual de la perla, debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho al saberlo, pero que esperaba? Los descendientes y los guardianes siempre encontraban una u otra forma de estar juntos-

Kagome apenas podía oír sus palabras. Aun la noticia de que su familia estaba muerta la seguía devastando. – Eres un maldito demente!- Gritó afirmándose del brazo de Inuyasha mientras intentaba levantarse. –Como pudiste hacer eso por esa perla? Mataste a mi familia!-

.-Kagome tu me orillaste a eso, te lo advertí claramente hace unos años, la próxima vez no te dejaría con vida, ni a ti, ni a tu familia, acéptalo Kagome, fue lo mejor, ahora podrás unirte a mi y juntos seremos indestructibles-

.-Estas enfermo!-

.-Ya basta de parloteos! Ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí con ustedes, tengo mucho que hacer así que, por favor Kagome, dame la perla-

.-Yo… yo no la tengo-

La ira parecía adueñarse de Naraku en ese momento avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ellos que no tuvieron oportunidad de reaccionar y tomó a Inuyasha del cuello de la camisa apuntándole en la cabeza. –La perla AHORA!-

.-NO! Inuyasha…-

.-Tranquila Kagome estaré bien, entrégale la perla-

.-Pero…-

Naraku apretaba más el gatillo al ver a Kagome dudar. –Vamos Kagome o quieres ver a tu amado morir frente a tus ojos?-

.-Kagome…-

.-Inuyasha… tu padre… él la protegía…-

.-No importa Kagome, tu vida es mucho más valiosa que esa perla!-

Las emociones estaban desequilibradas en su interior, parecía explotar en ese instante, quería correr, huir, alejarse de ahí, pero con Inuyasha a su lado.

Temerosa subió la mano hasta su cuello y jaló la cadena que traía dejando al descubierto la valiosa perla de shikon.

Naraku agrandó más los ojos al ver la piedra, hacía tanto que no la veía, que hasta parecía una ilusión. La sonrisa de sus labios de la alegría parecía hacerlo más repulsivo.

Inuyasha estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía Naraku, en un momento en que notó que se aflojaba su mano la tomó comenzando a forcejear los dos tratando de sobrevivir, Naraku para seguir con sus planes e Inuyasha para que Kagome viviera ya que sabía que en cuanto Naraku hiciera lo que quería la mataría. Estaba seguro de eso y sobre su cadáver lo haría.

Kagome veía a los dos rodando en el suelo, parecía que Naraku era derrotado y luego Inuyasha, en uno de sus forcejeos la pistola fue a caer al suelo cercas del cuerpo donde estaba Tsubaki.

Así empezó la pelea mano a mano entre Inuyasha y Naraku.

Kagome veía la pelea y su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, la presión de toda la situación y del presentimiento la venía afectando desde hacía unos días antes cuando sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Se agarro la cabeza al sentir como poco a poco se desvanecía, sabiendo que de ahí en adelante, no sabía que iba a pasar con su vida.

Cayó al suelo justo cuando el sonido de una bala resonó en todo el lugar, dejándose caer en la oscuridad con su último pensamiento que era su amado, Inuyasha.

.-Inuyasha…-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y observó el techo blanco que desconoció. Un olor demasiado peculiar le llenó los pulmones así como la sensación de tranquilidad que había en aquel lugar.

Trató de levantarse y quedar sentada en la camilla de sábanas blancas que la cubría. Toda clase de aparatos alrededor de ella la convencieron de que debía estar en un hospital.

.-Pero que…?-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al momento en que vio entrar por la puerta a su querida Sango.

.-Kagome!-

.-Sango!-

Sango corrió al lado de su prima que la recibió con los brazos extendidos.

.-Kagome que bueno que ya despertaste-

.-Sango, que fue lo que pasó? Donde esta Inuyasha?-

.-Tranquila, él esta bien. Esta rindiendo una declaración de lo que pasó. No se ha querido despegar de tu lado así que los investigadores han cedido y le están tomando la declaración afuera, pero no tarda en entrar, me ha escuchado hablarte-

Y tal como lo había dicho Sango, Inuyasha entró presuroso con el cabello un poco desordenado y ojeroso.

.-Kagome, estas bien?- Llegó hasta su lado y se sentó en la cama tomándole la mano. –Ya te sientes mejor?-

Kagome rió al gesto de Inuyasha, si que estaba preocupada por ella. Pero aún no entendía que había pasado. Borró la sonrisa de sus labios y miró a Inuyasha preocupada.

.-Inuyasha, que ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo fue que tú y Naraku estaban peleando, después todo se volvió oscuridad para mi, que pasó realmente?-

Inuyasha se puso un poco serio. Hablar de aquello le resultaba tan doloroso. Kagome al borde del peligro y él que casi pierde la vida, que hubiera pasado si él no le hubiese ganado a Naraku en la pelea? Estaría Kagome ahora con vida?

.-Kagome… todo fue muy rápido…- Empezó a contarle.

Inuyasha estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacía Naraku, en un momento en que notó que se aflojaba su mano la tomó comenzando a forcejear los dos tratando de sobrevivir, Naraku para seguir con sus planes e Inuyasha para que Kagome viviera ya que sabía que en cuanto Naraku hiciera lo que quería la mataría. Estaba seguro de eso y sobre su cadáver lo haría.

En un intento por tomar el arma los dos cayeron al suelo, donde aun forcejeaban por ella; Empezaban a darse golpes en el cuerpo para que uno de los dos soltará el agarre que tenían, en uno de esos golpes el arma salio disparada y fue a dar cercas del cuerpo de Tsubaki. Inuyasha y Naraku miraron el arma y este último le dio un golpe en las costillas a Inuyasha para tratar de correr hasta ella, pero Inuyasha le tomó del pie y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

Inuyasha en un instante volteo hacía donde estaba Kagome, algo le decía que tenía que verla y cuando lo hizo vio que ella se encogía levemente tocándose la cabeza.

.-Kagome...?-

Naraku enfadado sacó de su otra pierna un filoso cuchillo con toda la intención de usarlo en contra de Inuyasha al ver que estaba distraído.

.-Muere imbécil- El susurro desvió la mirada de Inuyasha y posarla en Naraku al tiempo que veía que estaba a pocos centímetros de él; cerró los ojos esperando a que le enterrara el cuchillo, pero en lugar de eso oyó un disparo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio a Naraku parado frente a él con el cuchillo arriba y paralizado. Tiró el cuchillo y se llevó una mano a su pecho de la que salía gran cantidad de sangre, entonces oyó la voz de Kagome y volteo a verla para ver como la chica se desvanecía.

.-Kagome!-

Corrió a su lado y la tomó de entre sus brazos. –Kagome? Preciosa que te pasa? Kagome reacciona!-

Tomó sus manos y le extraño que no tuviera el arma, así que volteo a su alrededor y en la oscuridad pudo ver la figura de una mujer. Una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y largo. El corazón se le detuvo un instante. Acaso esa mujer era…?

Un quejido lo sacó de su trance y volteo a verla, era Tsubaki que se quejaba aún con vida y el arma a unos pocos metros de ella.

Tomó a Kagome en brazos y salió de ese lugar.

Se extraño que antes de llegar al pie de las escaleras unas tres ambulancias llegarán en ese instante luego vio que Miroku y Sango salían de una de ellas.

.-Inuyasha!-

.-Kagome!-

Kagome parecía tratar de asimilarlo todo. Inuyasha le había contado todo y aún le parecía tan irreal.

.-Así que eso pasó…-

.-Si Kagome, el cuerpo de ese maldito lo tienen en la morgue así como el de Tsubaki-

.-Entonces fue Tsubaki quien le disparó verdad?-

Inuyasha se quedo pensando. Era cierto el arma había dado a unos pocos centímetros de ella, pero en el momento que la vio estaba más alterada y decía palabras que él no entendía.

_.-De nuevo tu… de nuevo tu…-_

Además aquella mujer sin duda parecía haber sido Kikyou sin contar con que el arma estaba un poco más lejos de Tsubaki. Que había hecho? Dispararle a Naraku y luego arrojarla?

.-Inuyasha?- Llamó Kagome al verlo tan pensativo.

.-Em? Ah, discúlpame, si Kagome, Tsubaki fue quien disparo el arma-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Sesshomaru muy apresurado.

.-Kagome!-

Kagome sonrió. Si que estaba en problemas con Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha lo vio un poco molesto por la intromisión, además de que le daban celos de que tuviera esas atenciones con Kagome.

Sango optó por salir de la habitación ya que esta parecía en un ambiente un poco pesado.

.-Kagome estas bien? No te pasó nada? Estas herida?-

.-Que no la ves Sesshomaru esta perfectamente!-

.-Que demonios hacías? Te dije que no la dejarás sola!- Le reclamaba Sesshomaru furioso.

.-Para tu información no la dejé sola!-

.-Por favor, no peleen. Sesshomaru yo tuve la culpa por haberme ido al templo sin avisarle a Inuyasha; ahora que lo pienso como supiste?-

.-Sesshomaru me llamó en la tarde para decirme que Naraku estaba aquí en Tokio y que corrías peligro entonces salí y Miroku y Sango me vieron muy preocupado, me preguntaron y les dije, en eso Sango me dijo que a ti se te había ocurrido la bendita idea de ir al templo sola, así te encontré-

.-Si no hubiera sido por Sango…-

.-No hubiera sabido donde estabas Kagome y te hubiera perdido de nuevo y esta vez para siempre…-

Kagome le extendió su mano hasta tocar su mejilla donde caía una lágrima. –No me perderás de nuevo-

Inuyasha la abrazó con más fuerza y deposito un beso cálido en su frente.

Sesshomaru observaba la escena triste. Había perdido a Kagome aunque en realidad nunca había sido de él. Le daba gusto que fuera feliz y que por fin los problemas se hubieran resuelto, aunque su corazón estuviese roto.

.-Los dejaré solos- Murmuro antes de salir.

Al cerrar la puerta vio que Rin estaba frente a él con la mirada dolida. Y tan solo agacho la mirada.

Rin observaba como su señor Sesshomaru sufría, por aquella a la que le había brindado su amor; con un pensamiento en la mente le sonrió. _Le ayudaré a olvidarla mi querido señor Sesshomaru._

Kagome sentía los brazos de su protector Inuyasha que la hacían sentirse segura, pero aquella sensación aun no se iba, y eso la inquietaba un poco.

Inuyasha notó su inquietud y le preguntó. –Que pasa Kagome?-

.-Inuyasha… yo… por que me desmayé?-

Inuyasha la miró sorprendido. –Como que, por que te desmayaste?-

.-Si no sé por que lo hice-

Inuyasha sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Kagome… tu te desmayaste porque…-

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entraron Miroku y Sango felices.

.-Vaya señorita Kagome, felicidades!-

.-Ay amiga que bien!-

Kagome los veía perpleja. –Que- que pasa?-

Sango la miró asombrada. –Como? Aun no sabes?-

Miroku y Sango miraron a Inuyasha que los fulminaba con la mirada así que comprendieron.

.-Bueno, perdón Inuyasha no quisimos…- Se disculpaba Miroku.

.-Cierra la boca Miroku!-

Kagome sonreía. –Que pasa?-

Inuyasha volteo a verla y su mirada se enterneció. Darle esa noticia a Kagome.

.-Kagome, tu, estas embarazada, fue por eso que te desmayaste-

Kagome lo miró por unos minutos, hasta que por fin asimilo la noticia. –Estoy embarazada?-

.-Así es!- Respondieron los tres.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar al recordar la muerte de su familia, como le hubiera gustado darles esta maravillosa noticia a su familia, sin duda su madre saltaría de gusto y su abuelo comenzaría con los preparativos del la próxima descendencia de los Higurashi y Souta, Souta se alegraría por jugar con su pequeño sobrinito o sobrinita.

.-Kagome…- Inuyasha creía que la noticia no le había gustado y la abrazo consolándola. –Perdóname, creí que…-

.-Kagome negó con la cabeza. –Discúlpame tú a mí, pero… como me hubiera gustado darles esta enorme noticia a mi familia, sin duda se hubieran puesto tan felices como lo estoy ahora, pero sin embargo la he compartido con ustedes que ahora son mi única familia-

Sango y Miroku al igual que Inuyasha sonrieron enternecidos. Ese día sería inolvidable.

_Una nueva vida, al lado de mí querido Inuyasha…_

FIN

Que les pareció el final? Sin duda a mi me gusto mucho, no es como casi siempre los ponen, pero me gusto que terminase así, ahh me causa un poco de tristeza terminarlo ya que fue mi primer fic de Inuyasha y sufrí mucho cuando se me iba la inspiración! pero bueno.

Ya tengo en mente otro fic un poco más fuertecito, esta basado en un libro, no les daré muchas señas, hasta que lo publique, pero les diré su nombre, Tres meses de pasión, si ya se, el nombre lo dice todo verdad, pero estará muy bueno, así que léanlo.

Espero sus comentarios acerca del final, si no les gusto díganmelo, y si si, pues también. 

Nos vemos!

&& Ayde &&


End file.
